


Syndicate

by Sophia205



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Blood and Injury, F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia205/pseuds/Sophia205
Summary: This is a mix of Miraculous Ladybug and Arrow. Marinette and her family had been off to visit family when their plane went down. Marinette was alone on an island for 6 years before finding a way home. now she has to cope with everything around her.





	1. The begining

 

 

At the age of 12, you think the world is a wonderful place to live in. At the age of 16, you think that nothing can go wrong until tragedy strikes and the world comes crashing down all at once.

The Dupain- Cheng’s were going to visit family in China for two weeks. Marinette was so excited since her best friend Alya could go with them. At 16 the two had grown close and were planning the next three dance dresses as they went through the airport. Once on the small plane with little as 36 people on board with them included, they couldn’t wait to land and start the drawings.

Marinette and Alya were seated almost in the middle of the plane right behind her parents. The seats at the back were empty once the plane was taking off. They could move around once the plane was in the air, Alya and Marinette moved over to the empty seats to look out the windows overlooking some of the city and then just sea.

 

7 hours into the flight Alya went to sleep in her assigned seat and Marinette had gotten up and used the bathroom when the emergency call came over the intercom for them to fasten their seat belts and bracing for impact. Marinette got out of the bathroom and reached the seats right at the back, she quickly fastened her seat belt and that’s when all hell broke loose.

 

There were a big explosion and plane ripped apart in midair. The back of the plane had broken off two rows from Marinette and she was pulled with it. Alya and Marinette’s parents yelled out to her but she couldn’t hear them as she herself was screaming.

 

The part of the plane that Marinette was strapped into was thrown to an unknown island. The 7 people that were in the seats in front of her when the plane broke apart had all died. 3 were thrown out when it broke and the other 4 died when they hit the ground still strapped in. Marinette had a broken arm and had a cut behind her head, but mostly wasn’t injured.

 

She was alone on the island, but luckily she had some survival skills, mostly things her father had taught her. Hunting, navigating, building fire out of things around you, getting clean drinkable water and how to build a shelter.

 

She had gathered the jackets off of the bodies, grossed out by it, but it was needed. She got a few clothing pieces mainly shoes off of them and made herself a bag to carry it with. She had been collecting things over the past week and have buried the bodies a little deeper into the forest.

 

Marinette used parts of the plane and built herself a nice shelter for the rain that came around. It was big enough to keep her dry and she was able to make a fire under it to keep her warm. The clothes and jackets that didn't fit her she used to make a blanket out of it.

 

A month on the island and she had built herself something that mostly resembled a bow for hunting. She was out hunting for food when she spotted people in the forest, thinking it was a rescue party she started walking closer before seeing them execute people with a gun. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. She tried fighting whatever had caught her with the arm that wasn't broken but was too weak.

 

“прекратить боевые действия," said a male voice, it sounded Russian? But she kept going.

 

"Stop fighting me." the male voice said in English and she understood him since it was one of her main classes, she stopped struggling.

 

“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth, but try to keep quiet or they will kill us too.” He said as he slowly removed his hands.

 

Marinette kept quiet turning slowly to see the man, he came in next to her kneeling and keeping his eyes on the people in front of them. Marinette knelt next to him also looking at them trying to keep her screams of horror to herself as they shot the people behind their heads and laughed about it.

 

The man stood up and tapped Marinette on the shoulder motioning her to follow him. She hesitated, but when she heard another gunshot she jumped up and hastily walked behind the man. He led her to the far side of the island to a big waterfall. He climbed up a tree to get to the wall, climbing to the side and behind the water and vanished.

 

Marinette did the same struggling somewhat with only one arm as she came to a big cave that the man had cleared out and made more livable. She stood where they have entered, looking around the cave stopping on the man standing near a map.

 

He turned around and looked at her. “Come here.” Marinette walked closer still afraid of the man.

 

“I won’t hurt you, I want to help people. My name is Vladimir Yakov. What is your name?” he asked her still speaking English.

 

"M-m-Marinette D-D-Dupain- Ch-Cheng.” She stuttered.

 

Vladimir looked at her for a moment, “You’re French, aren’t you?” he asked recognizing her accent and she nodded.

 

“Very well, you will at least be the only French person on this island. Are there anyone else with you here?” He asked going over into French, which surprised Marinette with how fluently he can speak so many languages.

 

“N-no. My plane broke apart and I ended up here. The others died so I buried them, I’m the only one left.” Marinette explained with a sad tone.

 

Vladimir looked her up and down. "You know. You remind me a lot of my daughter, but you won't survive here on your own like this. I will teach you how to fight to stay alive, how to speak some languages that they speak around here. How to use a bow correctly in any situation, under stress or not. How to use a gun, sniper, and knives. What languages can you speak besides French?"

 

“Mandarin and little English.” Marinette held her broken arm that she had strapped tightly to her torso as she spoke.

 

“Well, here they speak Russian, Mandarin, English, Spanish and Italian. The order in what I named them is from mostly spoken to least spoken. I know French because my mother was French and that can help us here. Since we will be the only two on this entire island that knows it, we can talk and no one will know what is being said. I will be honest, this isn’t going to be easy and you might have to do things that you really don’t want to that can change your life.  But to survive we have to make sacrifices.” Vladimir walked over and offered her food that he had made earlier.

 

She took it and took a few bites "I don't mind hard work and I will do what I have to get home."

 

"Good. For now, no one knows about you otherwise they would have been out here searching for you. So eat, rest and then we will start your training. Did you break your arm with the crash or afterward?" Vladimir walked back to the map.

 

Marinette looked up at him “During the crash." she kept looking at him "Why are you helping me?” she asked.

 

“Because of my daughter. Before she died I promised that I would help those in need. I want to get back home as well but I can’t do it alone. You just got here and haven’t met any of those men so I want to help you with as much as I can. It feels like I’m helping my daughter when I help you.” Vladimir said with a sigh.

 

Marinette nodded and finished the food. She laid down and for the first time since being stranded, she had a good night's rest. Vladimir saw she had fallen asleep and wrapped a warm blanket over her. He turned back to the map and started planning things.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the plane went down crash landing near an airport in China where 14 people died instantly. Alya and Marinette's parents were injured but not that bad and were rushed to a hospital to be treated. Sabine was treated for the shock of losing her daughter, Tom and Alya had cried the whole time they were there.

 

After Alya had cried herself out, she stopped talking. Only nodding in reply when Tom or Sabine asked her something. Tom had called her parents to explain what had happened and that they would be returning after the investigation was over.

 

It was over a week and the investigation turned out that the plane was sabotaged and that it would take longer to know why. Tom, Sabine, and Alya were flown back to Paris. Alya still didn’t talk, Tom and Sabine didn’t want to hold a funeral until they found her body. Once the school had started Tom had informed her teaches of what had happened.

 

The teachers were in shock, they had agreed to keep an eye on Alya and not to be too hard on her since she had seen it happen.

 

The teacher had informed Marinette's classmates about what had happened. They had held a day of remembrance for Marinette and her family where her friend had put flowers and letters in front of the bakery. Alya’s parents felt it would be good for her to stay home from school until felt ready herself. After 3 months she finally felt ready to go to the school where Nino and Adrien helped her as much as they could.

 

1 year after the incident Alya spoke for the first time to Sabine “I – I miss her” was all she said and all that Sabine could do is hug the crying girl as her own tears ran down her face.

 

They didn’t have the heart to change her room or even go into her room, so they kept it closed. As time went by Alya started talking more and she and Nino started dating, Adrien had confessed to them that he had a crush on Marinette and had feelings for her since the day they met and it didn't feel right to date someone else. As time went by the three of them went to college for their separate reasons, to start their careers.

 

Tom and Sabine closed the bakery early the day before the anniversary of the incident, the bakery was closed for the entire day on the anniversary so that they could remember her the way they wanted. After 4 years the investigation was over and it turned out to be a VIP that was the target, but the people who did it were never found so the case went cold. The back of the plane was also never found and all hope was lost in the process.

 

Even if all hope was lost Sabine and Tom still couldn’t bring themselves to declare her dead and still didn’t want to hold a funeral for her. Sabine kept telling Tom that she had a feeling that Marinette wasn’t dead. Alya also had the same feeling, but after finding out that the plane parts weren’t found she stopped believing. She had even mentioned to Nino that after 4 years Marinette wouldn't have survived for so long on her own if she had survived the crash at all.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Years is a long time and a lot can change. The innocent girl that couldn't hurt a fly had to kill to survive. How will this change treat her back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I will up date this story when ever I finish the Chapter.   
> Hope you like it so far.

“Vlad, you need to move. There are 3 guys on your 12 and one on your 6.” Marinette held her scope on the one behind Vladimir.

"Okay, take the one on my 6 and I will handle the 3," Vladimir said as he came out from his cover.

Marinette took the shot, killing him instantly “I got him. I’ll get my bow and meet up with you.” she disassembled the sniper rifle and put it in her backpack. She got her bow and put her quiver over her shoulder running to where Vladimir was.

Getting there in the nick of time as he was currently being choked by one of the guards. “Gees V. Do I always have to do everything myself?” Marinette asked after taking out the guard with an arrow.

Vladimir coughed as he rubbed his throat and picked up his weapon “I have to keep you busy.” He smiled at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes, running to the planned destination. The Target they were looking for was in the room ahead, once they broke down the door they came across 10 to 15 children sitting tied up together with a bomb strapped to them.

Marinette knelt down looking at the main device “It has multiple activation points. Cellphone, pressure, and tampering. They never intended to release them." She took out her Swiss knife and started working while Vladimir went looking for the target. 

Marinette got the children free and helped them to escape the facility. Vladimir came out with keys “head to the plane hangars. I taught you how to drive now it’s time to learn how to fly.” He said as he gave the keys to Marinette.

“Are you crazy?! Now is not the time for that. We need to get these children to safety and then back to their homes.” Marinette went off on him. He pulled an arrow on her, but she just kept her death stare on him. She herself pulled an arrow on him, they both turned around at the same time and shot the guys behind them.

"But now is a perfect time. Besides, it’s always more fun to learn when you’re being shot at and could possibly die," he smirked at her.

She gave a sigh “You really need to learn what fun really means. But it still is the best way of getting out of here. So, why can’t you fly?” she asked as she helped the children onto the plane.

“If I fly when will you learn to do it?” Vladimir closed the plane door.

“Fine. Get in.” Marinette admitted defeat as she got into the pilot’s side. “Just so you know. If we die, it’s all your fault.”

Vladimir smiled at her “And I will take that responsibility with a smile.”

Marinette started the engine and Vlad explained everything she had to do while shooting the guards rushing them. Marinette got the plane in the air and flew to the other side of the island, landing a little rough, she brought the plane to a standstill. They helped the children out and into the cave.

 

* * *

 

The children were kidnapped from their homes all over the map. They collected the information from the children and planned on getting them home again. It has been two days since Vladimir took the children on the plane, the plan was to hand them off to airport police to help them get home and then he would come back to get Marinette.

The two of them kept in radio contact and he was on his way back to get her. She had packed up all their stuff and was waiting for him to tell her he was near the island so she could get to the landing strip they had made.

The radio call came in and will he was in the middle of his sentence there was a big bang in the background. Marinette ran outside and saw the plane had been shot down. All Vladimir had to do was jump out with a parachute. He radioed her saying that he was going to jump, but the plane exploded while he was talking.

Marinette yelled out for him. There was no way he could have survived that, the radio was next to the pilot seat. He had to jump from the rear door, there was no time for him to get out. She had spent 3 days in the cave mourning Vladimir’s death.

She had planned on rampaging another facility for a plane and get herself out when she noticed the box that Vladimir never let her touch. There was a letter attached to it with her name written on. She walked over and opened the letter first.

‘My dear Marinette.

You are like a daughter to me. Thank you for everything you have done for me since we met. You might be wondering why I left this note here. To be honest I don't think I will make it out of this job alive. I'm getting too old, I have taught you everything I know and now I'm giving you the only thing I have to offer. This is your box now, do with it as you will the code to the lock is 7028. Promise me that you will survive and get off this island, get back to your family, start your own and always be the light in the dark.

With love.

Vladimir.’

 

Marinette opened the box. Inside was a bright red and black bow that he had handmade for her. Full set of throwing knives also with red and black on the handle. Two sets of Katana swords, red and black handles, bright red sheath and the name Ladybug engraved on it, painted black to stand out.

She was crying like crazy. She closed the box locking it with the same lock. She packed her backpack with some basic surviving tools. Taking the box and her current bow she made her way to the shoreline away from the enemy's eyesight.

She built a big wooden tower on the beach where the water couldn't reach it. Climbing onto the highs rock edge she sat there waiting for a boat of some kind. Another 4 days passed before she saw a fishing boat close by, setting fire to the tower to draw attention she put the box and backpack on the beach and waited for them to reach her.

The captain of the boat caught sight of the fire, turning his boat and making a course towards it. They got to the shoreline and saw her sitting there with ripped up clothes, she looked like a broken, worn-out girl. They helped her onboard with her box and backpack not asking much question, mainly because they think she wouldn't understand them.

They gave her a warm blanket over her shoulders, a plate of food and coffee to drink. She wasn’t going to lie, she was dead hungry not wanting to leave her high place for when a boat arrived. She ate quickly and almost burned her tongue with the coffee.

 They took her to the china airport where she and her family was supposed to have gone since she didn’t want to go to a hospital there, she instead kept telling them she needed to go home to Paris. They told her to clean up first and then they would take her home. Marinette got cleaned up, she got some sleep and the next day she was taken to the airport to be flown to Paris.

The police officer that had come with Marinette told her that he wouldn't let her see her family until she got checked out by the doctors in the hospital in Paris first. Once they landed she was taken to the hospital to be checked out. After what felt like a million tests her family was finally called to come and get her.

 

* * *

 

It was only a month after the anniversary of the incident. This year marked 6 years since it happened. Sabine and Tom had agreed once they reach year 10 then they would hold a small funeral for Marinette and make a gravestone in the cemetery for them to visit.

The bakery was busy all day and after the lunch rush, it had died down a little. Tom thought it best that they closed a lot earlier today than usual. Sabine had been working herself to exhaustion to help her forget her sadness, which only made it worse. The more she worked, the more tired she became and the more heartbroken she was, the sadder she looked.

Most of the customers wouldn’t even notice it. She would put on a fake smile that even made Tom believe she was happy, but after a while, he started to see through it. They had just closed the bakery and cleaned everything up. Heading upstairs and sitting down on the couch in each other’s hold, Tom gave a tired huff once the phone rang.

Sabine gave a small giggle at her husband’s antics and stood up offering to answer it herself. She answered friendly, but Tom had jumped up once she gasped out loud. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees crying, unable to tell her husband anything.

Tom picked up the phone and explained the situation asking if the person would mind repeating everything to him. After the person was done talking Tom was in a state of shock of his own, he thanked the man and put the phone down. He turned to his wife, he walked over to the kitchen grabbing his car keys and their jackets he helped Sabine stand and walk to the car.

They arrived at the hospital and met the doctor near the entrance as if he was waiting just for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" the doctor asked. "Yes, that's us," Tom said as they got closer.

"I'm the doctor that called you earlier. I believe we found your daughter, we had run a few tests to see what her health is like. We drew blood and that's how we made the connection. Overall she seems to be healthy, maybe a little underfed, but considering the situation she was in it isn’t surprising.” He explained as they walked inside.

“We did some x-rays and saw that she had a lot of broken bones that had been broken more than once and didn’t heal properly. Both her hands had been broken multiple time over the curse of 6 years, her function might be limited. She had lots of small cut over them most likely from being crushed under a rock, or cut trying to get somewhere. She has lots of scars, but again given the circumstances it isn’t surprising. I have to warn you both before we continue any further. She might not be the daughter you have lost. Trauma like this may cause memory loss, personality disorder, anger disorder and a list of other things. She might have changed so please prepare yourselves.” The doctor said. They nodded and he opened the door to the hallway Marinette stood in.

She was standing in the empty hallway that didn't seem to be used that much. One wall to the outside was covered in window glass overlooking the Eiffel Tower. She was standing near the window looking at the Tower with one hand touching the cool glass. Oh, how she had missed Paris. The Eiffel Tower, her parents, her best friend, her other friends, her room and so much more.

She was wearing a hospital gown and a black leather jacket. Her hair was grown out, hanging past her waist almost reaching the back of her knees and she was standing bare feet.

She was still staring at the tower when the doctor brought her parents into the hall a little ways away from her. She heard the doors, but didn’t turn her gaze from the tower, Sabine and Tom slowly walked towards her. Once close enough for her to hear them Sabine talked first.

“Marinette? Sweetie?” Sabine tried to call her like she did in the past.

Marinette slowly turned towards her parents and tears started running down her face. Marinette ran into both their holds as she said “Maman, Papan. I’ve missed you so much.”

"We have missed you just as much, cookie," Tom said as he himself couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

The three of them sat like that for almost half an hour before the doctor interrupted them. “Mr. and Mrs. Dupain- Cheng. We need to get Miss Dupain- Cheng to her room. She will be staying the night for some more observation and will be able to go home first thing tomorrow morning.”

Marinette grabbed her parents' clothes, she didn't want them to leave. "Oh, sweetie. We don't want to leave either." Her mother caressed her face.

“But we need to. We promise to be back tomorrow before the sun is up.” Tom said wiping her tears. She only nodded as she stood up from the floor and walked with them all to her room still holding onto her mother’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Sabine and Tom had to leave and Marinette sat on her bed looking out the window into the night. She saw something or someone move around the rooftops, but couldn’t make it out. Maybe it was just her imagination or a cat. The nurse came in to check up on her when she found Marinette very much awake.

“Miss. It’s 2 in the morning. You haven’t slept since you got here. You need to rest, do you want some medicine to help you sleep?” the nurse asked as she did her routine checks.

Marinette laid back in the bed “No thank you. That wouldn’t be necessary, I just woke up a few minutes ago and will be going to sleep now.” she lied.

Since living on the island, it was hard to sleep and be safe. Even while sleeping you needed to keep one eye open. So, in the end, she was used to no sleep for days or getting by on only 30 minutes to an hour’s worth of sleep for over a week.

“Very well, please let me know if you need help to get some sleep.” The nurse gave her a warm smile, Marinette nodded closed her eye to make the nurse believe that she would be going to sleep.

Once the nurse was out of the room Marinette sat up again, mostly thinking. About her time on the island, that she wanted to see her best friend so much but she could hardly remember what she looked like. Even the boys, her other two friends. She wanted to see them but she can't remember what they looked like at all.

Marinette heard the nurse coming back to her room, she laid down, closed her eyes and slowed her heartbeat somewhat. Creating the illusion of her sleeping. The nurse came in, walked over to the bed and looked Marinette over before leaving the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> If you would like to read my other stories, please feel free to check them out.
> 
> Awaited Letter - Miraculous Ladybug in War time (Complete)
> 
> Everyday In My Shoes - Miraculous Ladybug, deaf Marinette (Ongoing)


	3. Home Coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is finally home, but the happiness is short lived as a happy and joyful moment turns to a near death experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little inspiration and finished this chapter quickly.

Tom and Sabine returned home that night. Sabine hasn’t said a word since they left the hospital. The two of them sat in dead silence inside the car for what felt to Tom like a lifetime before Sabine started to sob. Tom tried holding her the best he could in their current positions, but that didn’t really soothe her all that much, after a little while she started to quiet down.

“At least she’s still alive. We haven’t lost her completely,” said Tom trying to reassure his wife that their daughter really did come home.

“I know. It’s just, I didn’t recognize her at all. If it wasn’t for the doctor that said this is her and the fact that she was the only one standing in that hallway, I would have walked right past her and not even give a second glance. She looks so different from the 16-year old that we lost, she grew up, but I . . . I don’t even recognize my own daughter.” Sabine started sobbing again.

Tom knew exactly how she felt. The moment Marinette turned to them he didn’t recognize her either. Even her blue, sparkling eyes looked broken and dull. Her normal pigtail hair was even darker and longer than before. Her normally pale skin was dry and a few shades darker then he was used to.

“I know. I think that we shouldn’t let her friends know that we found her just yet.” Tom said looking at his hands on the steering wheel.

Sabine gave him a confused look before asking “Why do you think that?”

“If we couldn’t recognize her they wouldn’t either. Besides we need to give her time to get used to being back, to get her bearings before straining her friend on her.” Tom explained.

“I think your right, maybe we should wait a week before letting them know what’s going on” Sabine suggested.

“Yeah, I think so too. Just so that she can settle in first.” Tom said as he got out of the car.

The next day they were on their way to the hospital like they promised Marinette. As they walked into the hospital, the doctor that helped them find her was standing at the receptionist’s desk waiting for them. He took them into his office to sign the discharge papers and explain a few other things to them. They had been in there for a few hours.  

After they were done with everything they walked straight to her room and found her dressed in the clothes they found her with, holding her wooden box and staring out the window.

Sabine walked in and knocked on the door making Marinette duck behind the bed. “Sweetie, it’s okay. It’s just us.” Sabine said and Marinette slowly came out from behind the bed as Tom walked closer extending his hand to take her box.

Marinette stepped back holding the box tighter to her body and turning away, causing Tom to raise his hands in a surrendering form. He backed away from her and asked “Okay, I won’t take it. Are you ready to go?”

Marinette nodded and walked closer to the door, she followed her parents to the car outside. Tom opened the door for Sabine then opened the trunk for Marinette’s box. She looked at him then cautiously put the box inside. He closed it then opened the back door for her, she climbed into the car.

She looked amazed out of the car window as they drove past the monuments. They stopped at a red light and she watched the people walk by. Once they were moving again she was right back at the window. They stopped at several clothing stores where Sabine had dragged Marinette into to get her some clothes to wear since her’s were too big and Marinette’s old clothes were too small, the ones she wore now were worn-out.

 

After Marinette had at least a weeks’ worth of clothes and nightwear, they were back in the car heading to the bakery. The ride was silent but comfortable, they stopped the car at the back of the bakery, and it was already past 5 in the afternoon.

Tom opened the door for his wife again then his daughter. Sabine walked to the door to unlock it while the other two got their things. They went up to the house and Marinette looked around. She could hardly remember the place.

“You’re room is still up there.” Sabine pointed to the stairs next to the kitchen “We haven’t changed a thing since we got back after what had happened.”

"M-may I go in?" Marinette asked. "Of Course," Sabine said.

Marinette went up to look at her old room. She opened the trap door and slowly walked in, putting the box against the wall as she walked in deeper. It brought back a lot of memories for her, her and Alya fooling around with dress up, her making dresses while Alya, Nino, and Adrien were doing their homework that she had already finished.

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember their faces. The pictures that she had put against her wall of memories were all taken down. She went downstairs to ask her mother for the pictures of her friends.  Tom went up to put the bags of clothes in Marinette’s room for her.

“Maman? Where is the picture that was in my room?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, Alya came to get them. She used it to make a collage of the four of you.” Sabine explained as she took out things from the fridge.

Once Tom was downstairs again he and Marinette made their way to the couch area while Sabine started preparing dinner for them all. The two of them, well mostly Tom was telling her a few things about her friends.  Marinette excused herself from their conversation and stood up to help her mother.

“Is there something I can do to help?” she asked as she stood next to her mother and gestured to the tomatoes on the counter.

Her mother smiled at her looking at her hands that had so many tiny cuts on them “Sure, you can cut them into small blocks if you’re able to, but you don’t have to force yourself.” Sabine said handing Marinette a small cutting knife.

Marinette took the knife clumsily from her mother and turned towards the counter with the cutting board on it. While her mother held her own knife with her index finger on the top of the handle to keep it center, Marinette held hers like a carving knife, clutching it with a claw-like hand.

Slowly slicing the tomatoes, Sabine stared for a few seconds before returning to her own things thinking to herself that she had to help Marinette to use a knife correctly even with her hands.

Marinette was so focused on the task at hand that she didn’t hear her father coming up behind her, despite his size he was rather quiet while moving. He placed his right hand on his wife’s shoulder like he always did when she was busy. While in thought he put his left hand on Marinette’s left shoulder.

Marinette was startled. Moving quickly, she moved her arm underneath his, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him to bend over backward. She held the knife against his throat before realizing what was going on. Once she heard her mother gasping she realized that it was her father that she was holding.

She pulled him back up and let go. She backed away from them, dropping the knife as she looked at her hands “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. Sorry, I’m so sorry.” She kept repeating backing away until her back hit the wall next to the stairs to her room.

“Cookie, it’s okay. We understand. Don’t worry about it.” her father tried defending her while rubbing his throat where the knife had grazed him and left a small red line.

“No, I almost hurt you. I could have ki. . . .  I’m . . . sorry” she said as she hugged herself and sprinted up the stairs to her room.

The trap door slammed shut leaving them all downstairs in a puzzling gaze. They knew that it wouldn’t be easy, they all knew that it would take time to adjust. 6 years alone on an island probably with deadly animals running around, it would only make sense that her first instinct would be to attack.

Neither of them held it against her, it was all she knew. Where they had warm beds to sleep in and safe places to go, she had to sleep cold and in danger of being attacked at any moment. She just needed to get used to being safe again and that would take time.

Tom walked up the stairs after her but was stopped by Sabine. “Give her some time.” She said as she grabbed his arm.

Tom gave a huff than a sigh as he turned back to Sabine, rubbing his throat. Sabine walked close “Let me see,” she said as she removed his hand to look at the thin line left behind from the knife.

“Likely she stopped just in time.” Sabine joked with Tom, giving a small laugh.

“I can’t believe how strong she is. With a thin and small body like hers, being able to bend me over backward takes a lot of strength.” Tom said with disbelieve in his voice.

“In your defense, you were taken off guard,” Sabine said as she applied alcohol rub to the line for safety.

Tom just gave a small chuckle huff before going quiet. Sabine was struggling to keep her hands steady as she was shaking from the startle. After she was done she turned back to the food and finished up dinner. Looking out of the kitchen window she could see the sun already starting to set and the sky turning darker.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had to get out for a while. The room was suffocating her, just moments ago she had almost killed her own father. The last time she felt this way was when she had actually stabbed Vladimir in the throat, luckily her aim wasn’t that good back then so he recovered without a problem.

She opened her box, taking out her hood and mask that Vladimir had her make for herself. Marinette braided her hair into a bun. Taking out her bow Vladimir made her, she put the quiver on her back full of arrows, putting her bow over her shoulder she then closed the box and hid it again. She put the hood and mask on and climbed out the bedroom window. She jumped and grabbed hold of the window pane on the opposite building. She climbed up until she was on the roof.

She ran and jumped from roof to roof. It was just like jumping over rocks at the riverside while training while Vladimir, just without the occasional arrows flying her way that she had to dodge. The running helped her a little, she wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower, try and get away for a moment.

Once she got there she started sprint climbing the side of the Tower, half way up she notices she was being watched by someone. Picking up the pace somewhat she made it to the top. Walking to the other side she sat down looking at the beauty of the sunset and the night lights that was starting to shine.

She hadn’t been sitting long when the person watching her showed up. It was a young man, not even older then herself, dressed in black pants, black sneakers, a black mask and a black hoody jacket with cat-like ears attached to it. His weapon of choice was a metal rod of some kind. Marinette jumped up the moment he walked closer aiming her bow with an arrow drawn towards him.

He stepped back raising his hands in a defensive way “Easy, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to talk. I’ve never seen anyone but me being able to climb this tower out like that. You’re amazing.”

She kept the Arrow aim at him as he walked closer and sat down at the edge of the platform they were on.  “Relax. I’m your friendly vigilante, Chat Noir. I help the people in need.”

Marinette lowered her bow placing the arrow back into the quiver and hanging the bow over her shoulder once again, she sat down next to him but kept her guard up, pulling out a small knife just for safety. He seemed familiar to her in a way. “So what brings you here this time of night?” he asked.

Marinette froze then looked over to him "I . . . needed some air." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

He nodded then looked over the city. “You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked.

"I am originally from here. I have family and friends that live here." She said enjoying the view of the night lights.

"I'm sensing a, but," he said.

“I haven’t been here in over 6 years. I just returned recently. Nothing seems the same anymore. No one seems the same anymore. It’s like I don’t belong here anymore.” Marinette said as she pulled her legs to her chest.

Chat observed her quietly for a while as she just stared out into the night. “Well, it does seem like you can handle yourself. How about you help me protect this city?” Chat offered.

She looked at him and asked “Protect this city from what? Too much love?”

“Love makes the world go round. But no. Believe it or not, there is evil in this city. Last week I found a group of men that were selling a new drug that kills people if they take it with some blue liquid that they get free when buying the drug. But the drug was designed to make people want more, the more they take it and then it ultimately kills them.” Chat explained.

“Overdose?” she asked the obvious signs of too much drug use, Chat looked at her “No. I thought that at first, but my friend that works at the hospital said that they couldn't find any signs of an overdose. It's more like their brains got hammered causing blood to come out of their nose, mouth, and ears. When tested for drugs none were found, but everyone so far had the same burning inside their noses and on their tongues that is the contestant to taking drugs."

Marinette sat there thinking for a moment "I know this might seem weird, but does the white of their eyes turn a bluish – green or maybe purple?” she asked. Chat nodded “Yeah, now that you mention it that was one of the other side effects.”

“It sounds like Red Dot.” She mumbled, mostly to herself in thought. Remembering that she dealt with a similar drug while on the island.

“Red Dot?” Chat asked. Marinette looked up at him “Yeah, Red Dot is an Italian drug used to be given to members that ratted them out. Burning the inside of the nose and mouth, mostly the tongue. Later on, the drug was sold to the public as a safe usable drug but still had the same effect as the one you mentioned. The Italian Mafia boss sold it to the public in areas of cities that were low class and didn't have the money for their monthly payments." She explained to him.

He sat up straight listening to every word she said. “But how did it end up in Paris?”

“The Italian Mafia isn’t just in Italy. There are fractions of the big Mafia all over the world. Every big city has a Mafia head called the Lieutenant, which runs the Mafia’s business in that city. Not all of them are evil but most are because of money. The big head or in this case the Mafia General is the highest rank to get and that person will take over the main Mafia boss’s place once he retires or dies.” Marinette explained to him.

She looked over at him then said “Be careful of the Lieutenant selling this drug. They are highly skilled in close combat and you wouldn’t know who he is until he wants you to know. Most importantly, don’t get to close. They tend to inject you with the drug while fighting you. The first intake isn’t so bad, but the withdraw symptoms are.” She said as she stood up.

Chat stood up as well turning to face her with a smile “Thank you for the help. Feel free to visit this spot at any time if you need to talk or just get some air. And please consider my invitation to help me in the vigilante business, I could really use the help and the information that you have could be handy as well.”

“I will give it some thought. Good night, kitty?” She said once she noticed the tail dragging behind him.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Good night, M’Lady.” Marinette blushed and retracted her hand, pushing him back with a finger to his nose. She walked to the edge ready to jump when Chat stopped her “Wait, I still don’t know your name.”

Marinette froze at the edge. Her name? He called himself Chat Noir and she doubts that is his real name. She thinks back to the nickname Vladimir gave her because of her luck trying take out someone, tripping over her own feet, and killing three others as well. She turns towards him "Call me, Ladybug." She said as she fell backward off of the platform.

Chat ran to the edge to catch her. She turned midair, taking out her arrow with a rope and she shot a tree. Tugging on the rope she pulled tight and swung away. Chat stood there staring awestruck at how easily she does that. He really needed someone like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Akai Aukuma for the help. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...

Ever since the incident, Adrien had changed. Everyone knew about his crush on Marinette, except Marinette. Once Alya returned to school and told them what happened, it was like a light went out inside of him. He didn’t smile as much, he rarely talked to anyone, he never went out and he looked like a zombie for the first year.

Alya and Nino tried setting him up with girls, but he never pitched. Every year on the day the bakery had their remembrance day, he would go missing for almost two days. No one knew where he was or what he was doing. After graduation, he started pitching up at Nino's all covered in bruises and sometimes cuts.

Nino had asked him about it once when he showed up with a gunshot wound and a deep cut on his side, but the only answer was Adrien looking out the window. After that, he never showed up there again and it seemed like he stopped the fighting fit he was in.

Alya and Nino saw less and less of him after that, with their own careers taking off and Adrien working all the time, or so he said. Meanwhile Nino started his own nightclub and had young DJ's work there once the business took off. Alya being the reporter she is, landed in one of the biggest places she could on the newspaper and blogging websites. About three years ago she started following this type of vigilante, calling himself ‘Chat Noir’ who has been helping people around the city.

Even with their busy lives the three of them would make it a point to get together every once and a while to catch up. Nino had asked Alya to marry him earlier that year and the two of them were now living together. Adrien was happy for them, he really was, but he still couldn’t bring himself to let Marinette go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette returned to her balcony, she climbed through the trap door into her old room. She heard voices coming from downstairs, it got louder the closer she got to the trap door leading downstairs.

“. . . . And we need to let her know we don’t hold it against her.” she could hear her father say.

“What did you expect, that everything will be back to normal as if she hasn’t been gone for over 6 years? She had to fight the wild to stay alive. She most probably had to kill wild animals that were about to kill her while she slept, that might be why she reacted the way she did. And you heard what the doctor said, almost 17% of her body is covered in scars tissue. She had multiple cuts, burn marks and lots of broken bones that didn’t heal right.” Her mother said.

“I know, it just . . . . Surprised me, that’s all. I didn’t really think about all that. I was just happy to see the two girls I love most in the world, standing next to each other making dinner. We wouldn’t know how she got all those scars unless she tells us herself. I just want to keep her close, to tell her that everything will be alright, but I can’t. Not anymore.” Her father explained.

“I know it’s hard to think about things she might had to live through. And I know that she isn't ready to tell anyone about what exactly happened to her, where ever she was. But we need to find a way to show her that we are there for her and work with what we have now. For instance, instead of walking up to her and just grabbing hold. Walk loud enough for her to hear you coming, speak to her from a distance until you have her full attention. Make sure she knows it’s you." Sabine advises him.

"Your right, as always," Tom said and there was a brief silence before he spoke again. "I know that look. I also saw the way she was holding the knife while cutting the tomatoes. To tell you the truth, I’m surprised that she is able to clothe herself with those hands."

“I . . . I will try and find a way to help her, but I mostly wonder if she still has an interest in fashion designing. With the amount of damage to her hands, I’m not sure if she will be able to hold a pen to draw much less a needle to sew. The doctor said that the damage was so great that it surprised him that she survived, or was even able to hold a plate to eat.” Sabine said and then there was a huge silence.

“Come on, we need to go to bed. We have a lot of work tomorrow morning since we have been closed today.” Tom said and then the room was silent again.

Marinette got up and took off the hood and mask putting it in the box. She didn’t want to tell her parents yet, but with the amount of damage to her hands she can still draw, design, sew, write, shoot a gun, shoot an arrow and kill a guy with a knife or her bare hands.

Okay, so the last 4 they didn’t need to know. But after her hands healed somewhat, Vladimir made sure she found ways to do her hobbies. She had to make them disguises, clothes and hoods. He said that if she was to return home, she had to be able to do all these things and more. When she helped her mother with the food, she knew how to hold the knife. She just didn’t want them to know she could.

Looking over to her computer, the very ancient computer, a thought came to her. Vladimir taught her a variety of skills, besides killing and fighting. She had to learn to work with computers, to hack them in order to infiltrate a facility. Driving any vehicle, car, motorcycle, truck and even a tank.

Flying a plane, though she can’t land like she is supposed to. But like Vlad said ‘Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing’ that always made Marinette laugh. She snuck out again, going over to the place she remembered always had computer services.

Luckily for her it was still there, just upgraded. She walked in and sat down at one of the unoccupied computers, starting at the internet browser to search of her friend’s names and pictures. Once she found them she took their contact information and started hacking into the cellphone service.

Retrieving past messages to see who mostly contacts them. She found that Adrien and Chloé would hang out most of the time since Nino and Alya got engaged, which surprised her. Marinette tapped into Adrien’s phone writing him a message from Chloé. She wrote a message to Nino from Adrien and one from Nino to Alya that would only be sent the following morning.

Satisfied she closed the entire computer to restart and go back to normal. She left without the owner noticing and went back home, confident in her choice. It has been so long since she had seen them, and the fact that Alya wasn’t waiting at the bakery for her meant that her parents haven’t told her that Marinette was alive of back. Which in this case could help her.

It will be weird doing things this way but she really wanted to know how they were doing without the crying and hugging and all that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wind rushed through his hair as he ran over the rooftops. Going past Alya and Nino’s place to see how they were doing. The lights were off, meaning that they were either out for the night or already asleep.

Chat made his way to his apartment, going in through the back door in the dark. He walked past the kitchen and into his study, moving a book on the top shelf and pressing his finger on the fingerprint reader behind it, it opened a secret door.

Chat went down the stairs into the room he had made into his secret base. Taking off the hood and hanging it over his manikin, putting his Baton on its stand and walking over to the computers. He didn't want to doubt Ladybug, but at this point, she was still an unknown person.

With his limited knowledge of computers, he researched the information that she had given him about the Italian Mafia and found that everything checked out like she had said.

‘Great, I have a lead. All I need to do now is find out where they're selling the drugs. I need to locate the Lieutenant and take him out first, but like she said. They are good at close combat and like to inject you with the drug. . . .' he thought. The only problem was that he didn't have a way to find the Lieutenant. If Ladybug knew so much about them, maybe she could help him in locating the Lieutenant.

But that raised a new problem, how was he going to find her. He had no way to contact her in any way and wasn't sure if she would return to the Eiffel Tower the following night.

With a groan, he sat back in his chair. He looked over to the side of the room, he had made a huge board that had a few pictures of Marinette on it. Some of the pictures had the four of them on it, some of them were just him and Marinette and then most of them were picture Alya had sent him of Marinette.

Adrien stood up, walking towards the board and standing in front of it. The board was a map of where the plane had gone down so many years ago. The first year after the incident he had locked himself in his room, crying for over a week. He had a huge crush on her, he would even go as far as saying he loved her, but was always afraid that she didn't feel the same.

After Alya had opened up more, Adrien told her about his crush. Since Nino already knew about it, it wasn’t that hard to say it out loud. Alya was shocked at first, then started crying and then told him that Marinette had feelings for him as well. That alone made everything so much worse. That’s when he started the vigilante thing, to help people in memory of Marinette that always helped everyone, but mostly to find Marinette.

He had flown all over that map, landed on so many islands, but never found her. Never found plane parts or anything that will help him. He refused to give up, there was still a lot of islands he hadn’t gotten to yet. Even if it had been 6 years now, there would always be a chance of finding her. Even if he only found her body, to be able to put her to proper rest here in Paris where she belong, would be enough for him.

He turned in for the night and went up to his bedroom on the second floor. After a nice shower, he walked to his bed and sat down. Going through his daily routine of checking his emails, messages, and voicemails, since he always had some from Alya.

He opened the voicemails to find only one from Alya, sent to him that morning, and one sent to him by Chloé that night. He opened Alya’s voicemail ready to hear her going on and on about him shutting them out and not talking to Nino. What he didn’t expect was the actual message that she had left.

“Hey, pretty boy. It’s Alya. Call me when you get this. We . . . Nino and I . . . we really miss you. You’re the only one we have left after Mari . . .  Just call me okay.”

Adrien’s blood ran cold, Alya’s voice was neutral but turned sad at the end. He couldn’t read it. He looked at his clock, it read 2: 38 AM. He couldn’t call now, they were definitely asleep when he passed their place. He would have to wait until at least 9 AM before calling Alya.

He went over to Chloé’s text message.

 

**Chloé : Hi! Adrikens!!! I haven’t seen you in forever. I heard there is this new coffee place at the big park, how about the two of us go try it out tomorrow? I’ll be waiting for you at the big fountain around 10 AM, don’t be late.**

 

He groaned as he put his phone down and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes, she was right he hasn’t seen any of them in over two weeks. Maybe going tomorrow wouldn’t hurt. He turned to his side looking at a picture of Marinette laughing shyly with her eyes closed, he kept smiling as he fell asleep.


	5. How It Started

"Marinette now's your chance. Shoot right between the eyes." Vlad said from behind her.

“I can’t just kill someone, he might have a family!” Marinette protested.

“Alright, but don’t forget. They won’t have the same idea once they see you. They wouldn’t care that you’re only what? 16, 17?” he asked not really sure about her age.

“I’m 16 almost 17.” She said as if trying to prove a point.

“Right, and they most surely won’t care that you are stranded on this island, alone or a girl. If they don’t kill you on the spot they will take you as a slave. Torture you. Or even sell you to a prostitution ring. On this island you have but two choices. Kill or be killed. So choose wisely.” Vladimir said to her.

“Fine, but I really don’t want to do this.” She said as she aimed the sniper again.

“No one does. But after you killed for the first time, it kind of gets . . .  easier.” Vladimir explained making Marinette’s eyes widen as she looked back at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’ll understand soon enough. Now shoot the damn guy already.” Vladimir pointed towards their target.

Pointing the sniper again, Marinette had the perfect shot. But Marinette was a clumsy one. Just as she pulled the trigger her arm slipped out from under her gun, shifting the aim to 30 degrees to the left of the target. The bullet hit the wall next to him, alerting him that there were intruders.

Vladimir groaned as he put his hand over his face. “In all of the things that you could do wrong, why did it have to be the shot?”

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," Marinette said as she tried to collect herself off of the ground.

“Just . . . get your bow and follow me.” Vladimir said walking towards the base.

Marinette did as she was told following close by. Vladimir took out the guards as they came their way, Marinette only walking behind him for safety. They came to the base entrance, going in and walking down a hall they came across a few more guards. Vladimir tried taking out as much as he could, but Marinette had to use her bow on a few of them.

Being the pure soul that she was, she would shoot them in the leg and then apologize about it. Vladimir found it somewhat amusing. He took out a guard and turned around to help Marinette. Clumsy didn't quite explain Marinette, it was more like a weird type of luck that she had.

Once he turned around he saw Marinette aiming at one guard. For some reason she stepped forward, tripping over her own feet, she fell forward. Her arrow went flying to a pipe that burst open where the guard was standing that she wanted to shoot, exploding with burning hot steam that burned the guard.

Out of reflexes, he pulled the trigger on his gun that was aimed at her before grabbing his face. She was already laying on the ground when the gun went off, killing the first guard that was right behind her. She was startled when he fell next to her, she bolted for the bow that was in front of her on the ground still on her knees. Jumping up after grabbing the bow, she bumped into the second guard that was now standing behind her over the first guard. Breaking his nose, making him trip and fall back onto the third guard that was holding a knife, stabbed the second guard through the heart.

The third guard was so shocked that he tried to step back away from the second guard, unaware of his surroundings he tripped over the first guard's foot. He fell backward hitting his head against the wall and falling on the fire extinguisher, breaking his neck and killing him.

Vladimir just stared in shock mixed with amusement. He had never in his life seen something like this. Marinette really did have weird, dumb luck on her side. She killed four guys by only trying to kill one and not even succeeding at it at first. That was really dumb luck, even if she calls it clumsiness.   

Vladimir walked up to her making sure she was alright, helping her stand “I know what I’m going to call you from now on.” He said with a grin on his face.

She looked up at him skeptically “And what would that be?” she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Ladybug," he said.

“Ladybug?” she asked.

“Yes, Ladybug. With the type of luck you have, it fits perfectly.” He answered with a wide smile.

“I told you. It isn’t luck, its clumsiness. I mean of all times to trip and fall, it had to be when I was finally ready to shoot him.” she huffed as she walked down the hall.

“You call it clumsiness, I call it weird, dumb luck. But the important thing is that it works, whatever it may be. ** _Ladybug_**.” Vladimir said as he followed behind her.

“Fine! Fine, call it what you want! And if you insist on calling me Ladybug, then I’m calling you Vlad.” Marinette said trying to mock his name.

"That's fine by me. To tell the truth, I think it works better than **_Vladimir_**." Vladimir agreed he didn’t really like his full name to be honest.

 

* * *

 

Sabine was very worried about Marinette. She had gone up to her room after Marinette had run up there to call her for dinner, but she wasn’t in it. Figuring that she might be on her balcony and needed some time alone, she closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

But when the clock showed 11:56 PM and Marinette still didn’t come down to eat, she wondered if Marinette would ever leave her room.

3:49 AM Sabine woke up with a jolt. The sound of someone crying woke her. She looked to her side, but Tom was still fast asleep next to her. ‘That man can sleep through anything. He wouldn’t even wake up if a bomb went off next to him’ she thought.

She got up, careful not to wake Tom, as if she could. Going to the living room area, the sound got louder. It came from Marinette’s room, Sabine slowly walked up the stairs. Opening the trapdoor and peeking inside.

She saw Marinette laying on the ground of her bedroom, clutching onto the black leather jacket that she was wearing in the hospital. She was curled up in a ball, crying in her sleep. Sabine stood there frozen. She wanted to help Marinette, but the way she reacted in the kitchen Sabine wasn’t sure if waking her would be the best thing.

Her heart was breaking with every sob that Marinette let out. She went in walking quietly to the chaise, she picked up one of the pillows that were laying there. Looking over at Marinette she threw it right beside the girl. But nothing, Marinette was too deep into sleep.

Sabine picked up the next one this time throwing it on top of Marinette. Marinette jumped up and stood on all fours ready to attack and looking in Sabine’s direction wide awake. Sabine looked at her in shock, both her hand on her mouth as she silenced her gasp. ‘What did she had to go through to be able to react like that on instinct?’ Sabine thought to herself.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. You’re home, you’re safe. It’s just me.” Sabine tried calming her.

Marinette slowly stood upright looking a little more relaxed. She was still holding the jacket close to her chest, looking at Sabine.

“I had to wake you. You were crying in your sleep.” Sabine explained walking closer as Marinette wiped her face.

“What were you dreaming about?” Sabine asked in hopes that she might give an answer.

Marinette hugged the jacket a little tighter “N- Nothing. Just something that happened while I was . . . .” she didn’t finish the sentence, only looked down to the floor.

Marinette cried about the loss of Vladimir. He did save her life more than once, he had stopped those men from doing things to her that no woman would ever want to be done to them. He got her out of the cage that they threw her into, after breaking both her hands so she wouldn’t be able to climb out.

Vladimir meant a lot to her. He took care of her for 6 long terrible years with no reason to do so. He had taught her everything she knew, from making her own weapons out of things laying around to making food with homegrown herbs. Which plants to crush and drink with water to get rid of poison, or drugs in your system.

Treating wounds, stitching the wounds and how to get a bullet out. These were things that she would never have learned in normal life. Although she had to kill people to survive, it helped her grow in a way she never would have.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready to talk about it yet. But remember I will always be there when you want to talk.” Sabine said giving Marinette a hug. Marinette returned the hug.

"Well, you must be hungry. You missed dinner last night, how about you come down and eat while I make us some tea?” Sabine asked receiving a nod from Marinette.

“I need to get ready for work and get your father out of bed," Sabine said as she walked out of the room.

Marinette followed close by as the two went down the stairs. She sat down at the table as her mother gave her the food she had put away for Marinette. A picture of a missing black cat was printed on the side of the milk carton. It caught Marinette’s eye and Chat’s face flashed in front of her for some reason, she wondered if the information that she had given him even helped.

 

* * *

 

Alya was getting dressed for work when her phone started ringing next to her. Without looking she picked up the phone “Hello.”

There was only silence on the other side of the line. “Hello? Who is this?” she asked, but still silence.

She looked at the caller ID then put the phone back to her ear as she tied her shoes. “I was wondering when you would call me. So did you finally decide to talk to us again?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Alya.” Was all that Adrien could say.

Alya gave a sigh “So, Nino texted me asking if we could go have a picnic at the big park today. Do you want to join us? We haven’t seen you in a while.” Alya asked.

“Sure, I can meet up with you guys there. Chloé asked me to meet her at the fountain at 10, so once I’m done I’ll find you. ” Adrien said.

“Good, Nino really misses you. So it will be good to have you there. And I have this friend that is single . . .”Alya said.

“No, I don’t want to be set up with girls anymore. My heart belongs to Marinette and no one else. She is the love of my life and in these past 6 years that did not change!” Adrien yelled cutting Alya off mid-sentence.

“Was. . . . She was the love of your life, Adrien. We have to face facts sooner or later, it has been 6 years. I don’t think that she survived the crash.” Alya said in a sad tone of voice.

Adrien was quiet for a few seconds “You don’t have any prove that she is dead.”

“And you don’t have any prove that she’s not. Adrien, you knew Marinette just as well as I did. She was fit for her size, but she couldn’t hurt a fly. If she survived the crash and got to an island, do you really think that she would have been able to hunt for food?” Alya ask.

“You never know, she might surprise us all. She might have survived the crash and made it to an island. She might have been able to kill an animal for food. For all we know she is just waiting for us to come and find her.” Adrien started to argue.

Alya sat there thinking. ‘He has a point, Marinette always surprised us all.’ “Even so, do you remember the time one of the pigeons fell out of its nest and her father had to twist its neck to spare his suffering?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Marinette didn’t have flu that time. She wasn’t sick, she stayed home, locked in her room for three days crying about the death of that bird. Her father had explained to her in depths of why he had to do it, and she understood the why. She just couldn’t take it. So no. I don’t think that she could survive alone like that.” Alya said trying to convince him that she was right.

“You have a point. Let’s agree to disagree and leave it at that. I still love Marinette and that wouldn’t change. I’ll see you guys later at the park. Bye.” Adrien said and hung up.

“Bye” was all she could say as the line went dead.

 

Adrien sat there staring at his phone. Did he really just say that out loud? Either way, it is his true feelings towards Marinette. Always have been, always will be.

 

 

 

 


	6. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Promised. The next chapter first thing this week. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I had a National Competition that went on for four days. but now I'm back.
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.

“What is taking them so long? Their plane should have been here over an hour ago.” Ms. Cheng asked Mr. Cheng.

Mr. Cheng was reading his newspaper. Flicking the top to fold in half so he can look at her pacing in front of him. “Why don’t you go ask the reception or information desk to check on their flight?” he asked, flicking his newspaper back up.

“Good Idea.” Ms. Cheng said as she turned towards the information desk.

Before she was able to step forward, paramedics came running in front of her towards the docking section of the airport. Not long after there was an announcement over the intercoms.

“Ladies and gentlemen. We regret to inform you that there has been a plane crash at the end of the runway. It is still unclear what had caused the crash and which plane it was. We will inform you once we are sure. All flights had been delayed until further notice and we apologize for any inconvenience.” The announcer said and the line went dead.

Ms. Cheng just stood there staring at the paramedics and police as she heard the firetruck sirens blurring outside the building. Mr. Cheng stood up and walked closer to his wife “We can’t be sure until they inform us.” Ms. Cheng only nodded her head.

They sat there for 35 minutes when one of the airport attendants came over to the waiting area. “Cheng’s?” she called. “The Cheng family?” she called again.

“Here,” Mr. Cheng raised his hand, beckoning the attendant over to him.

“Mr. Cheng?” she asked and he nodded. “Would you mind coming with me, please.”

“What is this about?” Mr. Cheng asked her.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know. My superior only asked me to come and collect the Cheng family and bring them to his office. I am unclear of the reason.” She said in a incent voice.

The Cheng’s followed her to the office at the back where the head of the airport was waiting for them. Once seated the head started talking.

“Mr. and Ms. Cheng. Thank you for meeting with me. It is my understanding that you have been waiting for a flight from Paris, is that right?” the head asked.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Mr. Cheng said.

“Well, as you know all flights have been delayed due to a plane crash that happened at the end of our runway. The passengers that were involved with the crash has been taken to the nearest hospitals. It has come under our attention that the passengers that you are waiting for are amongst them. We have a police escort that will take you to the hospital that they have been admitted to.” He said as he raised his hand towards the officer standing behind them.

“Thank you. We will be heading there now.” Mr. Cheng said as he stood up.

They went to their car and followed the police to the hospital where the Dupain- Cheng’s had been admitted. Running through the doors to find Tom quietly standing next to a crying young girl they didn’t recognize.

Ms. Cheng ran up to him and spoke broken French “Tom? Where Sabine and Marinette?” she asked grabbing his arm.

“Room 14,” Tom said in Mandarin as he pointed towards the room where Sabine was being treated. Tom could understand a little mandarin if they spoke slowly enough, but he wasn’t very good at speaking it.

Ms. Cheng ran over to the room, Sabine laying in the hospital bed. “Sabine?” Ms. Cheng asked as she got to the bed holding Sabine’s hand. “Sabine. Where’s Marinette?” she asked in Mandarin.

“Mother,” Sabine said as she started crying and hugged her mother. “T-the p-plane . . . i-it broke . . . s-she . . . she was t- thrown out . . . I – I don’t . . . . I don’t know where she is. . . I don’t know if she’s alive. . . OMG, my baby girl . . .” Sabine cried.

Ms. Cheng hugged her as she started crying. Tom and Mr. Cheng waited in the waiting room until Sabine was stable enough to go back home.

They lived with the Cheng’s until they could go home. Sabine and Alya needed to be given an injection to sleep all the way back to Paris.

 

* * *

 

Marinette finished up in the bathroom, she got dressed for the day ahead of her and went down to the bakery. Sabine saw her coming into the kitchen in a beautiful dress.

“Going somewhere special?” Sabine asked.

“No, not really. I was thinking of going for a walk through the park today, that big one that was near my old school. I can barely remember what it looked like and I think the fresh air would do me some good.” Marinette answered.

“I think that’s a great idea, get back into being in Paris and enjoying its views,” Tom said and got a glare from Sabine.

“Are you sure you’re up for it, I mean you just got home a few days ago. You shouldn’t push yourself.” Sabine asked.

“I promise not to push myself, but I have to start sometime. I will only be gone for a while then I will be back home again. I promise to be careful.” Marinette said.

Sabine sighed cupping Marinette’s cheek “Alright if you insist. But at least take my sunhat so that you don’t get a sunburn, remember its summer and the sun is hot.”

Marinette looked at her mother and nodded. Turning back and running up the stairs to get her mother’s sunhat. Getting her gloves and jacket on she went down again as said goodbye before leaving. She headed to the park with a smile. She would finally see her dear friends again.

 

* * *

 

“Damn, Chloé. You told me not to be late and now I’ve been waiting for an hour already. On top of that, I can’t reach you on your cell either.” Adrien cursed his childhood friend under his breath as he waited for her at the big fountain.

Adrien decided to leave since she hadn’t shown up yet anyway and started walking to the picnic area of the park. He spotted Alya and Nino standing near a blanket on the ground seems to be arguing.

Adrien walked over “Hey guys! What’s going on?”

“Well, Nino said that he never asked to come for a picnic today, but I have the message right here,” Alya said. The two argued a while before Adrien said “Well since we’re here why not enjoy it?”

The other two looked at each other than Nino went in and gave Alya a hug to apologize. They sat on the blanket and started talking for a while. A young lady walked up to them. Her hair was long and dark, braided into one long braid. She was wearing sunglasses, a nice summer dress with a white lace jacket paired with white lace gloves, flats, and a sunhat. Adrien thought that she looked breathtaking when she got closer to them.

“A beautiful day for a picnic, don’t you think?” the young lady said once she was next to their blanket and looked up at the sky.

The three of them looked up at her “It sure is” Alya answered looking over at Nino.

Adrien kept looking at the lady and Alya noticed, using this as an opportunity “Do you want to join us? We have more than enough to share. Oh, and he is single by the way.” Alya said pointing at Adrien, receiving an angry glare.

The young lady looked at Alya with a smile “I would love to, thank you.” she walked closer to Adrien and sat down right next to him “Aren’t you Adrien Agreste, the model?” she asked once she was seated.

“Yes, that’s me and these are my friends. Alya and Nino.” Adrien said with a smile and introducing the other two.

“Nice to meet you. Alya, right? You were in that plane crash near China a few years back, right?” the lady asked her.

A sad expression crossed Alya’s face while she nodded. The young lady kept looking at them as the entire mood of all three changed sad and dark. “Yeah, our one friend was also on the plane when it went down 6 years ago. But she didn’t make it.” Nino said.

“Really? So she died during the crash?” she asked. “No, actually she was pulled out with part of the plane before we crashed near the airport of China. We don’t really know if she survived, but it has been 6 years. I doubt she’s still alive after all this time. Even though I still keep up hope that she might return to us someday.” Alya answered.

“And what would you guys do if she did survive? What would you say if she showed up here right now?” the lady asked.

Adrien gave a fond smile “I would tell her I had a crush on her since I’ve met her and that I love her, always have and always will.”

Nino looked up at Adrien “I wouldn’t know what to do or say. I will just be happy she’s alive.”

“I would most likely cry, hug her and cry some more,” Alya said wiping a tear from her eye.

“Well, I think that if she was here right now, she would tell you.” she pointed at Adrien “that she felt the same way you do. And that she is glad to have friends like you.” she pointed at Alya and Nino.

All three of them looked at the young lady. She took off the sunglasses and the hat, tears running down her face. She looked up at Alya “And that I really missed you guys the whole time I was there, but that I’m back now and glad to see you’re okay after the plane crashed, Girl.” Marinette said, using the pet name that she and Alya always called each other.

They didn’t know what to do. The young lady said that she missed them and that she was back. Then that can only mean one thing.

Before Adrien or Nino could finish connecting the dots Alya had already burst into tears, jumped up and basically tackled Marinette to the ground in a hug.

The dots connected and Adrien was frozen, could this really be Marinette? She looks so different. Her pale skin a few shades darker, her hair was long and also a little darker than in the pictures. Her blue eyes weren’t that sparkling blue he remembered, but even with all of that. There was no denying it, this is Marinette and she looked just as breathe taking as he remembered her to be.

“You’re alive!” Alya yelled as she cried.

Marinette cried with her as the two just hugged, after a while, they parted and wiped their faces.

“How . . . why . . . when . . .?” Alya had so many questions, but couldn’t put one in order to be able to ask.

“Well, it was hard, but I survived. My parents thought it best that you guys didn’t know I was home yet. I got back a few days ago. There was a boat that passed by the island that I was on. I made a big fire and got their attention. They rescued me and took me to the china airport, I was flown back to Paris and then admitted into the hospital. My parents were told that I was found and came to get me. And now I’m here.” Marinette explained.

“How did you survive this long?” Adrien dared to ask, mostly in a state of shock.

Marinette looked down at her hands then back at him “I was alone for . . . I’m not really sure how long, but it was a long while. I had a broken arm during the crash and I was walking through the woods in search of something to eat when I met a man that was also stuck on the island. We promised to look out for each other and he mostly helped me survive. He died shortly before I was rescued.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. We are just so happy that you survived. And that the man kept you safe.” Nino said.

Marinette smiled at him, there was a brief silence before Marinette spoke again. “So, a crush, huh?”

Adrien blushed bright red “y-yeah, I . . . uhm . . . liked you a lot and. . . uhm . . . I kind of got a small crush on you.” he said rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Oh, it was more than just a little crush. He paid me to take pictures of you at random and that send it to him. That isn’t small.” Alya laughed.

“Alya! You promised not to tell her!” Adrien, red as a beet, yelled at Alya.

“Hey, I promised that back when we were in school. Besides she’s old enough to know the truth.” Alya said.

Marinette just blushed a little and smiled at her friends. She really missed this friendly bantering between them. It felt right, it felt like they were back in her room all those years ago, joking around with each other.

And now that she knows how Adrien feels, she understands why Alya always made plans with the four of them and then she and Nino would end up ditching them just as they were to meet up. Leaving her and Adrien alone to entertain each other.

Not that she really minded, she was always confident enough around him not to blush or stutter when she was alone with him. She herself had a small crush on the boy, but that only made her wonder. Was he still the Adrien she fell for or did time change him as well?

Heaven knows she isn’t the same Marinette that she was back then. The clumsy, incent girl that couldn’t bear the thought of her father having to kill a bird to save its suffering. But now look at her, she’s able to kill someone without a second thought, able to kill them in 7 different ways with only her hands. She killed hundreds of men to survive, she was tortured to the point she wishes she could die.

Yet here she was, reunited with her old friends. Trying to play the part of that still, incent girl they knew back then. That brought up another thought, what happened to everyone in their class. Would they even remember her? What would they say if they . . . .

“ . . ette . . . Marinette . . . ? Are you okay?” Alya asked.

Marinette looked up at the question, being brought out of her thoughts “Oh, uhm. Yeah. Totally fine. Just thinking that’s all.”

“About what?” Nino asked.

“About the fact that I was gone for a while and none of you thought to write even one letter,” Marinette said, putting one hand against her forehead and the other against her heart, acting hurt by that fact.

The three of them felt shameful but Alya saw the fake hurt act that Marinette played. “Oh, yes well. About that. You never called just to say ‘hi’ and never sent me your new address. It was kind of hard sending those letters with nowhere to send them.” Alya winked at Marinette before the two girls burst out laughing at the boys' reactions.

Nino truly thought that Alya lost her mind, but when they started laughing, he figured it was some kind of inside joke between them. Adrien just sat there staring at Marinette. She looked the same as always, yet different at the same time. It was hard to explain, she was older then he remembered, her hair was longer then she used to wear it and her smile was as bright as ever, but something felt off and he couldn’t put his finger on it.


	7. Get Backup

 

“I told you to check for any intruders!” the leader said dodging behind a car while being shot at.

“I did! There was no one there! Everything was clear! Steve! Take them out!” the next in command yelled at the other men.

“Right! Logan go left!” Steve yelled.

“Where did they come from? This was supposed to be a secret gun sale, how did they know about this?” The leader asked.

“I don’t know but we need to get out of here!” the next in command said, running towards the back door.

Running through the doors and turning left into the alley everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“There have been shots fired north of Third Street. Warehouse 294, it has been reported the shots came from that area. All units converge.” The Captain called over the radio as he ran out to his car.

“I think that you will find that these are the guys that you are looking for. Captain.” Chat said as he threw two guys next to the Captain.

“Chat Noir. I have told you time and time again that this is a job for the police not a vigilante in a mask. Even if you can do a better job then we can, at least consider the dangers if the situation gets out of hand and on top of that, you do not have back up. What if you got shot, hurt or captured?” the Captain rambled on.

“Ah, Captain. I didn’t know that you cared for me. I knew I had a place in your heart somewhere.” Chat joked.

“Chat, I don’t stand for what you do and to be honest, I have to arrest you. But I let you go because you saved my daughter when I wasn’t able to. That being said, don’t miss use my kindness. Now get out of here before someone sees you.”

“Right. On it Captain. Oh and about the backup thing. I’m working on that.” Chat said as he jumped off the car and started running.

Captain Rogers straightened up and with a sigh, he turns around and picked up the two guy that Chat left there. “Working on it he says. He's been doing it alone for 3 years, does he really think that I believe him? ugh, I’ll believe it when I see it. For now, let’s get you to lock up.”

 

* * *

 

The night was quiet, the beautiful lights shining throughout the city. Cars passing by as a small wind blow. The music from the popular nightclub nearby filling the air as the sun’s final rays died out behind the horizon. Leaving the sky dark and full of stars. It felt peaceful, it felt free and most importantly, it felt right.

“Nice to see you agai . . .” Chat started as he came up from behind Ladybug. He was cut short when her sword was pressed firmly against his throat. “HI! It’s me! It’s Chat Noir!” Chat yelled holding his hands in surrender.

Ladybug seemed to be in a trance, but once he said that he is Chat, it seemed that she snapped out of it. She pulled back the sword and put it back into the sheath, bowing in front of him “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice it was you. I was in a train of thought. Again I apologize.”

“No, no. It fine. No harm done.” Chat said as he rubbed his throat, she didn’t hurt him, it was just kind of a shock. After years of being a vigilante, he was always quick enough to dodge any attack, but she was so fast that he didn’t even notice the sword until she stopped next to him.

Ladybug was still bowed, Chat walked closer and touched her shoulder making her look up. “Hey, I’m okay. Really, please stop bowing.” Chat said.

Ladybug looked up at him and straightened up walking back to where she was sitting earlier. Chat didn’t want to pry, not yet anyway. “So, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in three days.” Chat asked.

“I didn’t know we had an appointment, otherwise I would have been here sooner. I’m fine thank you, how have your three days been, Kitty?” Ladybug asked.

“I have been busy tracking down the big boss of the Red Dot, but I haven’t found anything. To be clear if I had a way to contact you, I would have already been Cat calling you to made appointments for every night with you, M’Lady.” Chat said sending her a smirk.

“And what would you possibly need my contact information for? To call me at 3 in the morning singing cat songs?” Ladybug joked.

“If it pleases the Lady, I would sing from midnight. Have you thought over my request for joining me?” Chat asked.

“And how sure are you that I am an ally instead of the ‘big boss’ of the Red Dot?” Ladybug inquired.

“Are you?” Chat asked. Ladybug looked at him “What would you do if I said yes?” Ladybug asked.

“Well, I’m not sure. But I know that you’re not part of the Red Dot, otherwise, why would you give me the information about the Red Dot?” Chat asked.

“You have a point, but I could always give you the information to throw you off my tracks. No, I’m not part of the Red Dot, and yes I have thought about it.” Ladybug said.

“And?” Chat asked.

“And . . . I really want to join you in keeping this place safe. Nothing would make me happier. But I can’t promise you that I will be able to help you every night.

Since I have been gone for so long, my family doesn’t really want me to go places alone. So it is hard to slip away.” Ladybug explained.

“Well, that sucks. I tell you what, I will get us some burner phones to use for now until I can figure out something else. In the meantime, I will call you if I need a hand with taking down some people. I will get everything together and have it done by tomorrow night. Will you be able to meet me here tomorrow night, let’s say around 9?” Chat asked.

Ladybug looked at her feet then back at him. “I can try, but if I don’t make it you can always leave it here. I don’t think that anyone except us can come up here.”  
Chat looked at her “You might be right, we’ll see where the night takes us. I do have a question thou.”

Ladybug froze her heart was pounding in her ears “O-okay?”

“How do you know so much about the Red Dot? Are you sure that you’re not one of them?” Chat asked with a hint of a joke.

Ladybug was quiet for a few minutes and Chat waited patiently for her answers, it wasn’t like he had somewhere else to be or anything. “While I was . . . uhm away, from Paris. I dealt with some people that sold it to children to test it out. Telling them that it was a new drink or candy. I helped a guy put a stop to the dealers, but we couldn’t save all the children in time. I did some more digging to try and put a stop to them, tracing them down to a warehouse or drug factory. But once we got there they had already cleared out the place and vanished. I got all that information during my digging.”

Ladybug didn’t know why she was telling him all of this, but she felt safe with him. He made her feel comfortable and relaxed. She felt like he could be trusted.

“That is so sad and exactly why I want to put a stop to it spreading in Paris. There was a girl kidnapped and sold by a group of these men. The girl is someone that I used to help babysit with my one friend. Her mother was a mess one day when she didn’t return from school, she came to us and asked if we had seen her but we didn’t.” Chat took a breather before continuing.

“After a few months, I think it was about 7 or 8 months after that, she got a call from the airport police telling her that her daughter was found. Once she was checked out by the doctors she told us about what had happened to her. Her friend wanted her to try out this new candy that some guy gave her once and took her to the guy’s place.”

“She saw that it wasn’t candy and wanted to leave but the guys grabbed her and her friend then sold them to another guy, they got thrown on a plane and taken to a big facility where they were split into groups. She was put with other kids her age and younger, all speaking different languages. The point I’m trying to make is, I need to stop them as soon as possible. We were lucky that she was saved and returned home, but the amount of children disappearing in this city is really shocking. I can’t say for sure that it is the same people doing it, but that’s all I’ve got.” Chat explained.

Ladybug just looked at him as he told her all of this. He isn’t your normal vigilante that steals a car or destroys a random person’s belongings to prove a point. He really is doing it to better the city, to save people and she really wants to be a part of that.

“I have some free time tomorrow. I will see if I can dig up some few things about Red Dot. What is your friend’s name? The one that works at the hospital? Maybe she has something we can use, but just doesn’t know it yet.” Ladybug said making Chat sit up straight.

“Right, since you have dealt with it before, maybe there is something I missed. I will call her early tomorrow morning and tell her to be expecting you. Her name is Dr. Tikki. She works at Saint- Louis Hospital.” Chat said.

Ladybug stood up “Alright then. Goodnight, kitty.”

Chat stood and grabbed her hand, bowing a little and kissing her gloved knuckles “Goodnight, M’Lady”

Ladybug blushed a little then pulled her hand back, turning she took her bow and then she was gone into the night sky. Chat just stood there, mesmerized as he stared at the area she had vanished.

 

* * *

 

“Have you even considered the fact that she might be playing you?”

“Look, I can understand your concern. But she isn’t like that.” Adrien said between hits.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because if she was a dealer, do you really think that she would just sit up there the whole night, instead of being on the streets making her money? A dealer wouldn’t trust others to sell it for them, they would rather do it themselves.” Adrien asked as he hit the punching bag a few more times.

“Okay, so she isn’t a dealer, but that doesn’t mean that she is your ally.”

“Plagg, if she was a threat or an assassin or even an enemy. Don’t you think she would have done something to me by now?” Adrien asked as he took a minute.

“Okay, fine! Do what you want. But you will never know how good your back is covered until she can survive me in a fight. I mean that is how I got you to train in my gym.” Plagg laughed.

“That was no match! You picked on me because I didn’t know how to fight so it was a sure win for you.” Adrien argued.

“I did no such thing! I was just standing there watching you having your ass handed to you on a silver platter, while I was enjoying a nice piece of Camembert. I wasn’t even part of the fight, I just turned the corner when the fight started. You were the one that told me to, and I quote ‘Come and get some’ so don’t blame me if I won” Plagg said as he turned around and started walking to the other side of the gym.

“Win? You cheated! You have years of military experience and I didn’t even know how to put my hands up the right way in a fight! Besides how can you even eat that disgusting cheese?” Adrien yelled.

“That cheese is delicious. And I only had, at that time 6 years of military fighting experience and 3 of those years I was on tour. No big deal!” Plagg laughed again.

“No big deal? I have been training with you for just over 4 years now. I have been doing this whole Chat thing for 3 years and I still can’t beat you. Now you want to take on a woman?” Adrien asked as they neared the front counter.

“Don’t worry, I will go easy on her. I promise.” Plagg said folding the towels on the counter.  
Adrien crossed his arms “Like that helps, you didn’t even go easy on me when we fought and I couldn’t even fight.”

“At least bring her here. Let’s see if she needs help or if she is like you were in the beginning. Maybe she can train with you here.” Plagg said looking at Adrien.

“Fine, I will ask her. But it wouldn’t be during the day. She can’t slip away like I can.”

“Well, why not?”

“Well, first off I live alone. Second, she lives with her parents and third, she has been away from Paris for a while and now that she is back her parents don’t want her leaving their side.” Adrien explained.

“Alright, I get it. Just let me know when she is able to come and I will make sure I’m here.” Plagg said waving Adrien off as he walked into his office.

Adrien went to the showers. He didn’t want to put her in such a situation, but he also wanted to know what she was capable of. Now that he thought about it, his heart was always for Marinette. Now that Ladybug entered the picture he felt strange. He started having the same feelings for Ladybug as he always had for Marinette.


	8. To See A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, work has kept me so busy.

 

 

Marinette was out hunting for food, since it was her turn to make dinner she wanted to make something good. Kneeling down aiming for the head of a pig while it was eating. Releasing the string and shooting the pig right where she aimed, going up to it and walked closer to be able to pick it up. She kneeled down to remove the arrow when she was suddenly surrounded by the enemy.

One came up from behind her to tie her hands, but she wasn’t going down that easy. She turned around grabbing his arm bending it behind his back, keeping him in front of her so that the others won’t shoot.

They came from behind and taser her. She dropped like a bag of potatoes then was carried back to their base. She was thrown into a cage where other prisoners was held. After coming to she just sat there staring at the room outside of the cage, coming up with a plan to escape.

Marinette bit her time, pretending to be useless while she came up with a few plans. Two days after being captured, she grabbed one of the guards that brought food through the bars. Choking him and trying to get his keys. The other guard came running, he hit her arms where they came out from the bars so that she would release the other guard.

Once she did and pulled back they opened her cage, coming in and hitting her in the face causing her to fall on the ground. One of them sat on top of her back keeping her on the ground while the other took her hand, pulling it out in front of her and standing on her wrists. He used the back of his gun, hitting her hands and fingers multiple times and breaking the bones.

Marinette yelled out in pain, screaming, fighting back to get free. Once they finally stopped, some of the bones went through the skin all over her hands. Marinette saw this as her only chance to escape, she jumped up running past the two guards as they went out of the cage. She got to the big door of the room the cages were in, just as she was about to figure out a way to open it, it opened on its own. A guard coming to inspect the yelling.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the hall way and all the way down to the outside of the building. Marinette tried to fight, kicking her feet into the ground trying to stop the man. He turned to face her, kicking her leg with his steel boots almost breaking it, hurting it so badly that she wasn’t even able to stand on it. He throw her into a hole they had made in the ground and closed the lid that was made from sticks and rope, so that she was still able to see the sky.

Marinette cried from the pain, her hands were bleeding, badly. The following day she was lying in a small formed ball to keep warm the night before. She heard the guard keeping watch over her was talking to a new guard, telling him that it was his job to make sure that she stayed in the hole and if she tried climbing out that he should hit her hands or shoot her.

After a long while, the new guarded opened the lid. The throw down a rope to get down into the hole, Marinette scrambled up and against a wall. Once he was standing in front of her, he lifted his mask to keep her from screaming. It was Vlad, he showed her to keep quiet.  Vlad took a look at her hands taking out a cloth and wrapped it around both hands.

“Put your arms around my neck and hold on” He said, when she did that he tied the rope around them both and started climbing the side of the hole.

Once out he put Marinette next to the hole, pulled the rope free and closed the lid again. Picking Marinette up bridal style and carrying her into the woods. Running all the way to the cave and putting her on to her bed, he unwrapped her hands causing her to yell and cry again. Before he went on he stood up and walked over to his box, he took out an injection and came back to Marinette.

He injected her with a tranquilizer that the two of them made for extreme pain. Marinette was out in seconds and Vlad didn’t waste any time. He got the alcohol that he made and cleaned her hands, trying his best by pushing the little bones back and putting in a stitch or two to keep the wound closed. Using the little strips of metal that is left over when he makes something, he made braces for each of her fingers.

Using the bandages and wrapping them tightly enough to be held in place on each finger, he then wrapped all the fingers together as well as the hand. He saw her leg was badly bruised and wrapped it up as well, covering her up with a blanket and leaving her to rest.

 

Marinette woke up with a pounding headache, she opened her eyes slowly. Once she moved to sit upright a pain shot through her leg causing her to yelp in pain. Vlad turned to face her as he was busy making dinner.

“You must be hungry, you’ve been out for two days now.” Vlad said as he walked closer to help her sit up.

“Yeah, I could eat” Marinette tried to joke.

“I have to say, I’m not really fond of your situation.” Vlad said as he walked over to the pot.

“How did you find me anyway?” Marinette asked.

“Well, first I suspected something was up when you went hunting but didn’t come back. Then I went out to search for you, thinking that you might have gotten stuck in one of my traps. Then I found the pig you shot, still with the arrow in, nice shot by the way.” Vlad said as he dished out their food.

“Thanks” Marinette said from behind him.

“I found your bow and then I knew something was terribly wrong. I mean who in their right mind would kill someone and not take the perfect bow I made. I followed the trail of footprints until there was none left, ending at that base I found you at.” Vlad explained as he walked over to her.

Marinette looked at him as he sat down next to her “And it took you 3 days to get to me?”

“Hey! That base had security. It took me a full day just to get in and secure a way out. No to count the amount of time it took me to get clean guard clothes without you.” Vlad said as he started feeding Marinette since she wouldn’t be able to do it herself.

Marinette kept quiet about the feeding, she felt embarrassed but it couldn’t be helped. She waited until they were done eating before talked again.

“Vlad, that base you found me on. How deep did you go in?” Marinette asked.

“Not very deep, I asked around about new arrivals and found out that there was only one and that they were being held in the hole outside. Why?” he asked, cleaning the dishes.

“Once I’m healed up we need to go back. They had children in there, younger than me. Handcuffed inside cages. We need to help them.” Marinette said.

Vlad only nodded not wanting to upset her by saying something he would regret later.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in her office, typing away on reports of a few patients. She heard a tap on her window next to her desk, looking up she saw someone sitting there in a red and black hood. Tikki stood up and opened the window, amazed that this person was able to climb the building until the third floor.

After closing the window, she turn and asked in a little higher than normal pitch voice “You must be Ladybug?” receiving a nod from the red cladded girl.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tikki. Chat called me early this morning, telling me to expect you. So what can I help you with?” Tikki asked.

“Chat said that you were the one that did the autopsy on the drug cases he was working on.” Ladybug said.

Tikki took a seat showing Ladybug to sit across from her “That’s right, here is the complete file on the patient.” Tikki handed her the file.

Ladybug quickly read through the file “is there still a body that needs to have an autopsy with the same case?” she asked.

Tikki looked on her computer than back at Ladybug “Yes, one came in last night. I’m going down there now. Is there something in particular that I should be looking for?” Tikki asked.

Ladybug stood up shaking her head “I’m not sure. Would you mind if I assisted you?”

“Unfortunately only trained doctors are allowed to assist on autopsies. But I can’t help if you stumble upon the room while I’m working and threaten me to continue my work while my assistant has to be locked in the back room.” Tikki explained to Ladybug with a smile, this not being the first time she has helped a vigilante.

“Yes, that would be something you wouldn’t be able to control. Not to say that I will be going to that room but where would you be doing the autopsy?” Ladybug asked.

“I won’t tell you that I will be in the basement at the morgue, doing the autopsy.” Tikki winked and stood up, walking out the door “and a good day to you Ma’am” Tikki said as she walked away.

 

Ladybug was out the window on her way to the morgue. She waited in the back room with no windows only a door for Tikki to start the autopsy.

Talking loud enough so that Ladybug would be able to hear “I will start by opening the torso first before moving to the brain.”

Ladybug came out, bow drawn. “Freeze, stop what you are doing.” Ladybug said aiming it at the assistant that was obviously scared senseless “You move to the door . . . now go in and close it.” Ladybug locked the door after it was closed.

Tikki had turned to face them with hands in the air “Ladybug, on my right in the corner is the only camera” Tikki whispered.

Ladybug moved out from behind the cabinet and shot the camera, sending sparks flying. “You might want to go and close the hall doors, otherwise you wouldn’t have a lot of time.” Tikki said as she finished cutting.

Ladybug ran and closed the doors, putting a steel pipe through the handlebars. Running back to Tikki.

“Okay. Doctor.” Ladybug said as she stood next to Tikki.

“Please call me Tikki” Tikki said.

“Okay, Tikki. Please look at the under lining of the lungs, is there any purple slime?” Ladybug asked.

Tikki looked and found small amount of this slime stuck to the lung “Yes, not a lot.”

“That means that he didn’t take much at a time or it is drying up.” Ladybug looked at his eyes “His eyes are turning purple, the slime is being absorbed into his body.”

Ladybug ran to the drawers looking for a plastic bag, she poked small needle like hole in them. Putting it over the spray nozzle of the cleaning hose and making mist over the body. The slime started growing a little as the water extended its life span.

Tikki only stared at it “how is this even possible? He died. How can his body absorb the slime?” Tikki asked in awe.

“The slime is created due to the drug, the slime then goes to work in sucking out all fluids from the organs. Starting from the stomach that causes loss of appetite to the eyes that turn green or purple. I need to find out what the drug is composed off.” Ladybug explained. Scraping off some of the bigger slime and putting it in a small, sealed glass container.

“Thank you for the help Tikki. If there is anything I can help with don’t hesitate to ask.” Ladybug said.

“No problem, happy to help. I will keep that in mind. And please if you ever need medical attention, please feel free to come to me. I do have one more thing I need you to do first to help me” Tikki whispered so that her assistant didn’t hear.

“What?” Ladybug whispered back.

“I need you to hit me to leave a bruise and knock me out.” Tikki whispered again.  

Ladybug looked at her and with one move Tikki was out cold. Ladybug hit her in the face to create a bruise. Unlocking the small room and pulling out the steel bar, Ladybug disappeared.

Tikki woke up in a bed, her assistant sat next to her. Plagg stood in the corner, crossed arms and looking out the window. “Can you give us a minute please?” Tikki asked her assistant that happily left the room and closed the door behind her.

“I know that look and before you ask, no she didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to do.” Tikki said as she sat up.

“Was she any good?” Plagg asked.

“Well, after I told her to knock me out. I didn’t even see her move. I was still talking to her and then I woke up here.” Tikki said.

“I would love to see what she can do.” Plagg said.

Tikki glared at him before pouting “oh, and they call this love and affection. Your wife was held against her will and knocked unconscious, but all that her husband can do is stand in the corner and think of other younger girls. He is going to replace me with a younger one.” Tikki teased, knowing Plagg wasn’t one that liked all the mushy stuff.

“No, I was just uhm . . .” Plagg said as he rushed over to her and hugging her. “I love you! I could never replace you. I just want to fight her.” Plagg explained

“Oh, now I’m not good enough for a fight or is it my age?” Tikki asked as a joke.

“No, no it isn’t you age. Even if you are . . .” Plagg started and Tikki glared at him “DON’T YOU DARE” Tikki warned him.

Plagg gulped then said “E- Even if you are the most beautiful and gorgeous girl in the world.”

Tikki smiled at him “Good, now let’s go home.”

 

 

 


	9. Getting Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Here it is. Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

 

 

95% match. That is what the computer in the research lab said. It had the same mixture as the drug they had on the island. Which means that she was right about who was selling it. Printing out the results and deleting the data, Ladybug made her way out of the building again. She made her way to the West district where she had read that the vigilante, Chat Noir stopped a gun sale.

If they were selling guns, then the chances were that they sell drug there to. Since she knew the Italian Mafia, she knew which areas they would be working in. As she came close to the building where the guns were sold, she saw a man running down the alley way.

‘He looks like a lackey. Maybe he would know something.’ She thought to herself.

She jumped down in front of him, catching him off guard making him fall backward to the ground. Ladybug walked towards him and he tried scrambling away. He stood up and tried running, he didn’t notice the wall in front of him and ran straight into it. Two arrows pinned him to the wall, as they were shot through his shirt into the wall.

“Who are you?! What do you want?!” the lackey yelled.

Ladybug walked up to him “Where are they selling Red Dot?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” the man said.

“Don’t lie to me.” Ladybug said as she pulled a packet out of the man’s pocket and held it up.

“I don’t know where that came from! I swear!” the man yelled.

Ladybug took a throwing knife and held it against his stomach, pushing just hard enough for him to feel the knife. “I’ll ask you one more time and if you don’t tell me then I will ask the question using your guts.” She pushed the knife a little harder making a small cut, barely drawing blood.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you. They are selling it in the South district this month!” the man yelled.

“Where can I find the lieutenant?” Ladybug asked.

“I don’t know where he is.” The man started, Ladybug pushed on the knife again.

“Wait! Wait! I don’t know where he is right now, but I know that he will be attending the Annual Bourgeois ball in two weeks!” the lackey yelled.

“Good, boy. Now remember, you never saw me.” Ladybug said as she walked away.

“You won’t get away with this!” he yelled.

Ladybug pulled an arrow on him, shooting right next to his face into the wall. There was a type of tranquilizer gas attached to the arrow. Knocking the lackey out. Ladybug removed him from the wall, putting him on the floor after removing his shirt and shoes. Taking his wallet and throwing it into the trash bin, removing the arrows, leaving him there and making it look like he was robbed.

Ladybug went home for the rest of the day until it was time to meet up with Chat. She headed to the meeting point and saw Chat was already waiting there.

“Chat, sorry I’m late.” She said as she walked up to him.

“M’Lady! No, you’re not late, I’m actually a little early.” Chat said as he stood up.

“So, I went to see Tikki today and we found something interesting. I did some digging and found out that they are selling Red Dot in the South district for this month.” Ladybug said.

“Wow, where did you find that out?” Chat asked.

“I have my ways. I found out that the lieutenant will be attending the Annual Bourgeois ball that is being hosted in two weeks. Unfortunately I wouldn’t be able to attend that event.” Ladybug said as she sat down.

“I will be able to attend that even. You already did a lot, I will take that one. Oh, I brought the phones. Here’s yours.” Chat said as he handed her the burner phone. “I already put my number in there.”

“Thank you. I’m really sorry, but I have to leave. I was gone for too long when I went to see Tikki, so now I need to spend some ‘quality time’ with my family.” Ladybug said.

Chat chuckled at quality time “its fine Ladybug. I understand. I’ll see you around?”

“You sure will.” Ladybug said as she zipped away.

 

* * *

 

It has been over two months since they found out Marinette was home. Adrien didn’t have to be at work today and was wondering around in the streets. He walked around for a few hours before going into a coffee shop since it was a little cold out. Winter was on its way and the snow will be settling in soon.

The counter had a small line, into the shop there was two chair tables all around the shop. There were few that was right next to the windows. Adrien stood in line then started looking around while waiting, he spotted someone sitting alone and staring out the window in thought with one hand under their chin. She looked familiar.

He ordered his coffee and decided to sit inside to finish it first. As he got closer to the person, he saw that it was Marinette sitting there. She always had a great sense of style to her, she was wearing a white, long sleeve blouse. Brown, knee high skirt. Brown high heels, white gloves and a light brown jacket that was only thrown over her shoulders while she sat there. Her hair was still long and was hanging lose over her shoulders and back.

He walked over to her. “Hey, Marinette. Mind if I joined you?” Adrien asked.

Marinette was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at him with a surprised look on her face “O - of course, be my guest.” She said as she showed him the chair across from her.

“Wow, you look amazing today. Going somewhere or waiting for someone?” he asked before taking a sip from his coffee.

She looked down, looking herself over “Oh, yeah. I went for a few interviews today.”

“Really? Where?” Adrien asked as he sat forward with both hands on the table now.

“Yeah, so I started looking for work. I went to a few actually. I went to West style boutique, Spring Daycare, Micro- Flash and even here.”

“Wow, that many different places? And how did it go?” Adrien asked.

“I just kind of throw myself out there. West Style’s owner said that they didn’t need anyone at the moment, but will contact me as soon as they do. Spring Daycare, I need to complete a few courses before I can apply again. Micro- Flash, I didn’t have enough experience. And here, I’m not allowed to wear gloves while working, so I didn’t go on with the interview.” Marinette explained.

“But why stop an interview over gloves?”

“It isn’t just because of the gloves. I wouldn’t be able to do the work with my . . . condition. I kept dropping things. The interviewer asked me to stop and return to his office, where he told me that I wouldn’t fit in with the other workers.”

“What condition?” Adrien asked confused. He never knew she was sick or had problems preventing her from making coffee.

“Adrien, I never finished school. **_You_ ,** of all people know why that is. During that time, I picked up a few unwanted injuries that didn’t heal properly. Including both my hands, resulting in me not having full mobility in them.” Marinette took of one glove and showed him her hand. Adrien stared at it in shock.

“My hands were crushed during that time. All the bones were broken and didn’t heal right due to me not having medical attention or services over there. It makes working, kind of hard and once they find this out they don’t want me anymore.” Marinette explained then put the glove back on.

Adrien just stared at her not really sure what to say. He looked down at his drink then back at her as she took a sip from her own, probably by now, cold coffee. He felt bad for her, he wanted to help her in any way he could. He just didn’t know how.

“I see. That is . . .” Adrien trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Horrible? Sad? Heartbreaking? Yeah, my mother said the same things to my father when they thought I wasn’t listening. My father wanted to give me a job in the bakery, but even there I seem to be useless.” Marinette said as she started to stare out the window again.

Now Adrien felt guilty for making her feel sad. He wanted to cheer her up a little. “You still into fashion?” he asked.

Marinette brightened up a little as she looked back at him “Yes, still a big fan of your parents’ work. Since I’ve been back I tried catching up on everything they made up until now and I’m amazed. I wish that I could have finished school and got into your mother’s program, maybe I could have by now at least be the assistant of her assistant.”

“Why don’t you apply now? She started a talent competition like they had when we were still in school. You know the one you made the hat for? This year she wants to host one for evening dresses for a formal event and the winner gets a job at the company.” He explained.

“I would love to take part, but I still have a few problems” Marinette lifted her hands a little.

“I will help where I can. I know you Marinette. You always find a way to do things you really want to do. I believe that you will find a way to make the dress or dresses even with your condition.”

Marinette blushed a little “Thanks, Adrien. Maybe I should take part, make my mark no matter how small.”

“That’s the spirit. Oh, before I forget again. Are you busy tonight?” Adrien asked her.

Marinette thought for a minute then said “No, not that can think of at the moment, why?”

“Would you join me for dinner tonight? A friend of mine invited me to a formal dinner and I was thinking of asking you to be my date for the night.” He asked her.

“S-sure. I would love to, b-but I . . . .” Marinette trailed of.

“But you what?” Adrien asked urging her to continue.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Marinette whispered softly.

Adrien couldn’t hear what Marinette said and asked again “What was that?”

“I don’t have anything to wear for tonight.” She said a little louder blushing and hiding her face as embarrassment took over her features. “I only have a week’s worth of clothes and evening dresses isn’t one of them. So I might not be the best choice.” She said softly, just loud enough for Adrien to hear.

Adrien stared at her. The thought never crossed his mind. He knew from what Alya told him that the Dupain- Cheng’s weren’t doing so well financially. They have spent their entire life’s saving trying to find Marinette and at the moment they were struggling to keep head above water.

That was why Adrien secretly sent money into their bank accounts after finding out. That might also be why Marinette is so adamant in finding a job, which means that they don’t have the money to buy Marinette clothes that would fit her or any extras she might need.

“I tell you what, give me a few minutes and I will be right back.” Adrien said as he stood up.

Marinette nodded at him then watched as he walked out of the shop and called someone over the phone. A few minutes later Adrien returned and sat down at the table.

“I just called Alya. She has the day off, she will be here in 10 minutes.” Adrien said as he took his seat.

“Why did you call Alya?” Marinette asked surprised.

“Because we’re going shopping and need a woman’s eye.” Adrien smiled at her.

“Shopping for what exactly?” Marinette asked confused.

“Clothes and dresses. For you.” Adrien said.

Marinette fell silent and Adrien saw the look on her face. One that said ‘but I don’t have the money to go shopping’

“Don’t worry about it. I will pay for everything, you just enjoy yourself.” He said trying to ease her worry.

“Adrien, I can’t expect you to pay for everything. I will just have to find a job and save some money and then I can buy myself some clothes.” Marinette explained.

“But I want to. Please, Marinette. Do it for me.” Adrien begged her.

Marinette stared into his eyes. He wasn’t going to let this go. “Fine, but nothing to fancy or expensive. I will pay you back every cent, once I get money.” She said.

“Thank you. And we can talk about paying me back later, for now let’s go. Alya’s here.” Adrien said as he stood up.

Marinette stood up, pulled the jacket on and fumbled with her purse. Adrien noticed and put a hand on her arm “Don’t worry. I got it.” He said as he pulled out the amount for her coffee.

“Thank you.” Marinette said blushing with embarrassment again, looking down at the floor.

The two of them left the shop and met Alya outside just as Adrien’s driver pulled up. The three of them got in and drove off. Adrien took them to all the best boutiques that has his parent’s brand in the store. He mostly got their clothes for free since he was part owner of the brand.

Alya pulled Marinette through the aisles looking at every single item. Adrien sat at the waiting area near the fitting room while they tried on a few of the dresses.

 


	10. To the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. here is another one.

 

 

Adrien had to step out of the store of a moment to call Chloé, informing her that he had a date for the ball. The two of them talked for a while and Alya took this moment to pick Marinette’s dress for tonight. Marinette went to fit it, looking herself in the mirror and making sure that everything was cover that had to be covered.

Marinette had shown Alya her hands a few days after they were at the park. Alya went through the store looking for gloves that would fit with the dress as she called Sabine informing them about Marinette’s plans for the night. Alya found some and made her way back to Marinette. Marinette took them and put them on as Alya came in to look at the dress.

“Wow, that suits you so beautifully and the gloves really finishes the look. Okay, now take it off so that I can get it wrapped before Adrien sees it.” Alya instructed.

“Alya, I can’t take this dress. Have you seen the price?” Marinette shrieked at the brunette.

“Adrien said that he would pay for everything. Besides this is his store and they have a return policy. As long as the dress is in good condition you can return it within a week.” Alya explained.

Marinette stood there. Adrien had told them in the car that they were going to the Annual Bourgeois Ball. Alya had explained that it was one of the most elegant event of the year. She didn’t want to use Adrien, but he was the only way she had to be able to get into the event. And she really needed to be in that event, even though Chat said he would be there. But two were better than one.

“Alright, but please remember the gloves.” Marinette said.

“Of course.” Alya said as she stepped out to give Marinette time to undress and hand her the dress.

They soon finished their shopping Adrien refused to leave until Marinette had at least 12 pairs of clothes, including shoes and anything she would need otherwise. Excluding the dress, of course. He even got her gloves for each pair of clothes. After he finished at the cashier they headed to the bakery, Adrien dropped the two of them off so that Alya could help Marinette get ready.

Adrien headed home getting ready himself. Once home he asked his driver to meet him later to take them to the ball. He went in and down to his lair. Getting everything he might need ready in his carry bag. His Chat Noir clothes, Baton and a few gadgets. He could put it in the trunk and play it off as an extra suit for if the one he is wearing got dirty.

Marinette on the other hand didn’t have that luxury. If she took a carry bag, it would look suspicious. Telling Alya that she was going to take a shower before they start on her hair or Makeup, Marinette packed her carry bag and left it on her balcony. She told Alya to go and talk with her parents and that she would call her once she was done.

Alya agreed and left her room. Marinette made quick work on finding out where exactly the event was being held, she headed out and went to the area. Hiding her bag inside the building for when she needed it. She headed home and took a quick shower, calling on Alya to help her with her hair.

 

* * *

 

 

The car pulled up in front of the bakery. Adrien got out and went in greeting Tom and Sabine. Waiting in the front of the bakery since Sabine had already gone up to call the girls. Adrien was rendered speechless, thoughtless and also breathless when Marinette descend from the stairs.

Marinette looked great in all types of color, but she always looked best in red. Her bright red, floor long dress, finished off with the same red long arm gloves was able to cause his brain to stop all functions. Her hair was half up and half down.

Adrien couldn’t help but stare. He was sure he just died and went to heaven, now more than ever he was sure that he loved Marinette with all his being.

“ . . .ien. Agreste! Earth to Adrien!” Alya yelled from right next to Marinette.

He snapped out of what ever thought he was in looking down at the floor with a bright red blush on his face. 

“If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late!” Alya said as Marinette only stood there smiling at him.

“Yes! Right. Ready to go?” Adrien asked as he walked up to Marinette.

Alya stopped him before he could reach Marinette. “Here, put this on. That black tie doesn’t go so well with her dress.” Alya said as she handed him the tie that was the same color red as her dress.

Adrien took it from her and quickly put it on. Holding out his arm for Marinette to put hers through, they walked out to the car. He opened the door for her, she got in with a small “Thank you”

Adrien walked around and got in at the other side. “You look, Amazing as always.” Adrien said as the car started moving.

Marinette blushed little harder “Thank you, Adrien. You look very handsome tonight yourself.”

Adrien blushed “Thank you.” He said, the rest of the ride was silent until they got to the event.

“Marinette, I wanted to thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you haven’t been home that long and that this big of a crowd might be too much for you. If it ever feels like to much, just let me know and we can leave, okay.” Adrien said as he turned towards her.

“I will, thank you Adrien.” Marinette said.

Adrien got out and went around to open the door for Marinette. Once she was out of the car the flashing began. Paparazzi started taking photos of them as they made their way inside. “Uhg. Leave it to Chloé to make a big spectacle about everything.” Adrien mumbled under his breath.

It was loud enough for Marinette to hear him and it caused her to laugh at his frustration. Adrien looked at her and started laughing himself. They walked in and Adrien greeted people as they walked past.

“Oh, come with me. I want to introduce you to a few people.” Adrien said as he slowly walked towards a group of people.

“Hallo, everyone. I would like to introduce you to Marinette. Marinette this is Jack, Tim, Julian . . . .” Adrien went on naming everyone, but Marinette stopped paying attention.

Chloé walked up to them. She gave Adrien a hug then stood back a little. “Adrikens, so good of you to make it, I know how busy you are. And who’s this?” Chloé asked as she turned towards Marinette.

“Chloé, this is Marinette. She was rescued two months ago from an island where she crashed 6 years ago.” Adrien explained in her ear.

Marinette just stared at them, her expression unreadable. Chloé looked like she was about to faint from shock. Marinette nearly followed once Chloé grabbed her in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much, I never stopped believing that you would be found.”

The entire area around them turned silent, even Adrien was shocked at this action from Chloé of all people. As he remembered it the two of them never really got along. They were in the same class since nursery school and even since then Chloé picked on and bullied Marinette. Although once she found out about what had happened to Marinette she stopped being mean to everyone.

Chloé seemed sad that something happened to Marinette even if she never said anything, Adrien thought that Chloé secretly wanted to be friends with Marinette but didn’t know how to be. Instead to get attention from Marinette she would bully her.

“I’ve missed you too.” Marinette said before pulling out of the hug.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight.” Chloé said holding Marinette’s hands in hers.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Marinette smiled at her.

“Adrien would you mind if I steal her for a minute?” Chloé asked.

Adrien looked at her wide eyed, wondering to himself if this wasn’t just one of Chloé’s ways to get Marinette alone to bully her again and if she really had good intentions. “I wouldn’t mind at all but the real question is, does she mind if you steal her away.”

Marinette looked at him wide eyed, looking over at Chloé she nodded and was then pulled away from him. “I’ll bring her right back.” Chloé’s last words before the two of them disappeared between the people.

Adrien didn’t want to leave Marinette’s side but he could use this time to investigate the Red Dot. He wasn’t really sure what to look for, but he could check if there was any drugs being sold here tonight.

Walking through the crowd of people greeting here and there. Stopping every now and then to talk to people. Looking for someone that looked like he might be selling, or at least anything close to it.

Meanwhile Chloé had dragged Marinette all the way to the stage area where her father was talking to another man. “Daddy?” she said and her father turned to her smiling.

“Precious! Who’s your friend?” Mr. Bourgeois asked.

“This is Marinette, she was in my class in high school. That girl that went missing after their plane crashed six years ago. She was recently rescued and brought home.” The blond exclaimed.

“That’s wonderful news. Why don’t you take her to see you other class mates?” Mr. Bourgeois asked with a fake smile.

Something about that smile sent up red flags for Marinette. The way he hushed them away. “Okay, daddy.” Chloé said as she pulled Marinette over to group of girls.

As Marinette got closer she saw a few people that she recognize. She had done her research on all her classmates and friends she had in school when she looked up Alya, Nino and Adrien. So she had found recent photos of them.

Standing together as always was Rose in a pink dress and Juleka in a black and dark purple dress. Next to them was Mylene in a green pants suit standing close to Ivan that had a tux on with the same green tie.

“Hey, guys. Thank you all for coming, I want to introduce you to an old friend of ours. Marinette.” Chloé said as they came to a standstill at the group.

Rose looked at her for a minute before bursting out in tears, running over and hugging her. “Marinette . . . ! I’m so happy that you live, I knew you weren’t dead.” Rose said through her crying.

“You look so different, I didn’t recognize you at all.” Juleka said as she came closer putting her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette just smiled at her. ‘Do I really look so different?’ Marinette thought.

“Wow, Marinette I’m glad you’re safe.” Mylene said and Ivan only gave an agreeing nod.

“It’s so good to see you guys, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you all.” Marinette said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

They talked for a while before Chloé pulled Marinette away to go meet new people with her. After about an hour Marinette has almost met everyone here. Chloé and Marinette made their way back to Adrien before Sabrina came to get Chloé.

“I hope she didn’t overwhelm you. You look a little pale, are you okay?” Adrien said once they were alone again.

“Yes, I’m fine. She didn’t overwhelm me. The people just asked a lot of questions I didn’t really wanted to answer. But don’t worry about it. I do have something I want to ask you though.” Marinette said as she looked over the people laughing and talking to each other.

Adrien made a sound that let her know she could ask him “What happened to the Chloé I knew before the crash?” Marinette asked looking up at Adrien.

“I . . . I honestly don’t know. When all of us found out about the crash and that you were gone, we all grieved in our own way. I started to shut myself off from people. Alya stopped talking for a full year. Nino threw himself into his music and Chloé . . . Chloé was silent for the first couple of months. Then she started acting nice towards everyone, she even comforted Alya once when Alya burst out in tears at lunch.” Adrien explained.

“Wow, she had changed a lot. I’m glad she finally started caring for others, she seems happy. I just wish she acted like that with me before . . .” Marinette said but trailed off when someone caught her eye.

‘This can’t be. Vlad killed him. How can he be here right now? Stefano died, I watch him blow up.’ Marinette thought to herself as she kept staring at him.

“Marinette? Hey, Marinette? Are you okay? You’re pale and look near fainting. Do you want to sit down?” Adrien asked as he looked over to her once she had trailed off. The look on her face made Adrien panic.

Marinette took a deep breath, looking down at the floor right in front of her. She was barely able to hear Adrien talk to her, her eyes suddenly darted around. She tried collecting as much information about the building and the people in it for when something might happen.

“Maybe we should leave, this might be a little too much too fast for you.” Adrien said as he touched her shoulder.

Marinette was startled at first but tried to calm herself “No, no. I’m okay now. I just remembered something that happened while I was . . uhm , but I’m fine now. Don’t worry. I’m just going to freshen up in the restroom then I will be back.” Marinette said as she turned and walked away from Adrien.

Adrien just stood there staring at her. He wanted to help, but knew that a little time alone is good sometimes. He followed her just in case she needed him for something, he waited in the hall to the restrooms for her.

Marinette walked towards the restroom, close enough to Stefano to be able to take a photo of him with her burner phone without being noticed. Once inside the restroom and in a stall she sent the photo to Chat. Then called him.

“Hallo? Ladybug? Is everything okay?” Chat asked her.

“Hey, Chat. Yes everything is fine. Listen I’ve sent you a photo of the lieutenant that you should keep an eye out for. He is a very dangerous man be careful. Call me when you need help, I’m close to the event.” Ladybug said to him.

“Really? How did you get the photo?” Chat asked.

“I have a friend that took photos of everyone and sent it to me, but he is the one to lookout for. I have to go now, but call me when you need me.” Ladybug said before ending the call.

Marinette walked out of the restroom and found Adrien on his phone waiting for her. “Feeling better now?” Adrien asked as she got closer.

“Yes, thank you.” Marinette said with a shy smile.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to go home?” Adrien asked her looking directly into her eyes.

“No, I promised to enjoy this event with you and I intend to do so.” Marinette said as she took his hand.

“Besides, as long as you’re with me, I know I can get through anything.” Marinette said as she placed a kiss on Adrien’s cheek.

“We – Well, in that case. Shall we?” Adrien asked as he held out his arm for her again.

She smiled as she took his arm and walked close to him. Keeping a sharp eye out for Stefano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry guys, but I have decide to take a little break from this story for a little while.  
> I just want to finish my first story than I will be back on this one full force. (Don't worry, the first story is almost at it's end)  
> So I do apologize for the inconvenience and really hope that you'll please camp out and wait a little for it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the understanding.  
> And thank you for your support and comments.


	11. Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm almost done with my other work and then this will be my top priority.
> 
> but for now here his a short piece.

The two of them were on edge, but no one could tell. They laughed and talked with people and by the time the announcements started, Marinette had kept count on everyone that Stefano had contact with. Mr. Bourgeois thanked everyone for coming and talked a little about the chest of checks that he had in front for the children in need.

The lights dimmed and once they were back on Stefano and four men were standing on stage. Stefano was holding Mr. Bourgeois at gun point.

“Alright everyone keep quiet or I’ll paint this white curtains with a little red.” Stefano ordered.

Marinette gripped Adrien’s arm tightly. ‘She must be scared’ he thought.

“Adrien, we need to leave.” Marinette whispered to him.

Adrien agreed, he had to get out of here. He needed to get his gear and that was outside in the car. He was also worried that this might give Marinette a little more stress then she could handle.

Turning towards the door Adrien started pulling Marinette along when they were stopped by a guy with a gun, keeping everyone onside the building. “I’m sorry, but it’s too early for you to leave the party” Stefano said over the mic. “Everyone keep quiet. If you don’t do as I say, you’ll be shot. So sit back and relax.”

“Why are you doing this?” Chloé asked the man in front.

“We’re waiting for the guest of honor, Chat Noir. I need to pay him back for all he has destroyed of me. Until then just obey and no one gets hurt.” Stefano said.

Rose started to panic and her cries could be heard from across the room. Adrien and Marinette stood closest to her. One of Stefano’s men pulled a gun on her to make her stop and on instinct Adrien stepped between them.

The gun went off and Adrien was hit in the left shoulder. A few screams came from around them and before anyone could react Marinette was already applying pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. “Now you see what happens so everyone keep quiet. Now you see that we are serious about this. We don’t want to hurt anyone except for Chat Noir. So if you listen to us then no one else would get hurt.” Stefano said over the mic.

Marinette dragged Adrien towards the snack table, setting him in a sitting position against the wall next to the table. The guy that shot him kept his eye on them as he kept everyone away from them. Adrien tried to keep his breath steady watching Marinette closely, being very surprised when she wasn’t freaking out like Chloé was at the moment from being kept away from him.

Even though she was very loud, Chloé did give them the time Marinette needed by keeping the gunman busy.

Marinette calmly stood up and looked over the table, taking the vodka bottle that was hidden under the table, a knife and two candles and kneeling next to Adrien again. She undid his jacket buttons and slowly pulled it over his shoulder making him hiss at the pain it cased. She did the same with his shirt, Adrien was now sitting against the wall shirtless and looking Marinette over.

Marinette took off the gloves and placed it next to his jacket. She ripped the sleeves off the jacket, folding one and putting it next to her. She took the other one and wrapped it around the knife, she held the knife in the candle flames while giving the other sleeve to Adrien.

“Here, hold this in your mouth and bite down. You’ll need it. Lie down, flat on your back for me please.” Marinette said as she turned and opened the vodka bottle.

Adrien did as she asked. Lying down on his back even if it caused him pain, for some reason he trusted Marinette completely. Keeping the cloth in his mouth and biting down slightly waiting for Marinette to give him the next order.

Marinette stood up with the red hot knife in her hand. She stood over Adrien with her feet on both of his sides. She knelt down now fully sitting on his stomach “Adrien. Close your eyes. Please.”

Adrien nodded and closed his eyes. Marinette took a deep breath. She always hated doing this, even for Vlad. But with a wound bleeding as badly as his was, even with the bullet going straight through. Vlad believed this was the best way to stop the bleeding until they could get medical equipment or to a medical facility.

Marinette pressed the red hot knife blade against the wound, sealing it off to stop the bleeding. Adrien squirmed underneath her, his muffled screams made Chloé freak out even more. Marinette pulled the knife away and poured the vodka over the sealed wound. After the burning stopped, Adrien spit the cloth out and took a few quick breaths.

Marinette stood up and put the knife back over the flames. “Adrien. Believe me, I know it hurts. But I need to stop all the bleeding. You have to lie down on your stomach so I can close the other wound.” Marinette said looking at him with a sympathetic look.

Adrien looked at her as if she was crazy, he looked down and saw the bleeding had stopped where she just burned him. For some reason he still trusted her fully. After catching his breath, he turned on his stomach and put the cloth back in his mouth.

Marinette pulled the knife away from the flames “Close your eyes.” She said as she sat on his back as she did on his stomach. Pushing the knife against his exit wound, stopping the bleeding. She threw vodka over the wound before standing up.

Marinette helped Adrien sit up against the wall again. She handed him the vodka and told him to take a sip as she put the other stuff back. Coming back and helping him to put his shirt back on, sitting next to him.

“Well, this dress is completely ruined.” She said as she put the gloves back on.

 Adrien gave a small chuckle “Sorry about that, but you know how these kind of parties go. I know you said that people asked you too many questions, but what happened to you on that island to know how to do this?” Adrien asked not meaning to be rude.

Marinette paled a little. “There weren’t any hospitals or doctors on the island. And no matter how hard you try, you can’t always avoid injuries. The man that helped me on the island, Vladimir. He was a survivalist. He taught me everything I know about surviving any circumstance.” Marinette explained.

“Even treating bullet wounds?” Adrien asked.

 “Especially treating bullet wounds, since it was one of the things he got a lot of.” Marinette said.

“What?” Adrien exclaimed.

“I . . . no one knows this, but we weren’t exactly alone on the island. There were a few people that were banished to the island and to keep the island from getting too crowded, they sent guns to the island for the people to kill each other. Vlad promised to protect me since he was alone.” Marinette admitted to him.

“Wow. That’s . . . insane. But I’m really glad I had you here tonight instead of Chloé over there.” Adrien said as he looked over the hysterical blond trying to get to them.

Marinette gave a laugh “Yeah, she seems to still be a hand full when she gets her chance.”

“Yeah. Hey Marinette? Can you please give me the rest of my jacket please?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, sorry about ripping it apart. I’ll get, or rather maybe make you a new one.” Marinette said as she handed him the middle piece of the jacket.

“Thanks, but that wouldn’t be necessary. I’m the one that needs to repay you.” Adrien reached into his pocket and got his burner phone.

Keeping it covered with the jacket he typed Ladybug a massage. He told her that he wasn’t able to get to his gear and that the entire event was taken hostage. He needed her to come and help him, he hit send and sat back with a sigh.

Marinette felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She looked at the guard that had his hands full with Chloé and wouldn’t see her sneak away. “Adrien, I need to use the restroom again. I’m going to see if I can find a way out and get the police here.” Marinette whispered to Adrien.

“I’m coming with you.” Adrien whispered and attempted to stand up.

“No. you need to keep still. I stopped the bleeding, but it isn’t a permanent fix. Too much friction will open the wound again. I’ll go get help and be back as soon as I can.” Marinette whispered.

“Please be careful.” Adrien whispered. Marinette only nodded.

Adrien thought to himself. ‘If she could find a way out that would mean that Ladybug could get a way in’ Marinette slowly moved towards the restrooms. Once out of sight she went to the restroom where she had put her carry bag. Knowing that Chat probably asked her to help him, she just checked the phone quickly to be sure.

**_Chat Noir: Ladybug I need your help. Everyone has been taken hostage inside the building and I can’t find a way out. I looked for a car with an open trunk and put my gear in there. Can you please bring it in with you and put it in a concealed place for me please. The car’s license plate I put it in is EA-892-AA._ **

**_Ladybug: Sure. I’m on my way. Just hang on and I will let you know where I put your gear._ **

She got dressed in her hood. She headed out the window and went looking for Chat’s gear. Once she found it she headed back she finished getting geared up, putting her sword, bow and arrows. Putting Chat’s gear in the first men’s room from the hall.

She let Chat know then headed back into the hall. Hiding in the ceiling on the beams and checking if she could see Chat anywhere. With no luck on finding Chat she took out the phone and texted him, asking where he was.

He texted back that he was a little preoccupied in his civilian clothes so she wouldn’t be able to find him. She just needed to wait a little for him. Chat finally showed up and quickly explained the situation to Ladybug. They looked for a way to get everyone out before they engaged their enemy.


	12. Villain Number One

 

 

 

“The best way is to keep me hidden. They know about Chat Noir, but they don’t know about Ladybug. We have the upper hand here and we need to keep it as long as possible.” Ladybug whispered to Chat.

“You’re right. So what’s the plan?” Chat asked.

“You go down and go to them like they want. Talk to them and find out what they are really doing here. If things get hairy, I will go down and reveal myself. In the meantime I will try and find a way to get everyone out, safely.”

“Sounds good.” Chat said as he turned back and headed down to the floor.

Ladybug went about the ceiling supports, she had studied the hall once she came inside. She knew where all the exits was and how to get everyone there, all she needed was to get the gunmen out of the way.

“So, this little birdy told me that you have been looking for me.” Chat said as he walked out from the crowd.

“Welcome Chat. I thought that I would have to start shooting and killing people here for you to show up.”

“That wouldn’t be necessary, your face is already doing all the damage. Oh, speaking of. You have a little something there” Chat said as he pointed to his own cheek, drawing attention to the big scar on Stefano’s face.

“Real funny. I hope that your humor will stay with you in the afterlife!” Stefano yelled pulling the gun away from the major’s head and pointed it to Chat.

“Well, it will be a while before we will know. Since I have nine lives. So, why are you really here?” Chat asked.

“I came for you. Because of you I lost my ranking in the Mafia and now I’m a sergeant again!”

“Me? What did I do?” Chat asked

“You have attacked 3 of our gun sales. You put 4 of my drug dealers in the hospital and I can’t find their supplies. I lost most of my men and now the boss wants my head because of you.”

“Well, I don’t see why. All of those were illegal. Besides, can’t you just get new ones?”

“NO! That isn’t how they work. And even if I got more _you_ will just interfere again, so I decided to get rid of you first and save myself the trouble.” Stefano said.

“Wait, I’m sure we can work something out here. Ah! I’ve got it.” Chat said taking a step closer to the podium.

“And what would that be?” Stefano asked.

“You don’t shoot me and I take you in to the police station. I think that sounds good, don’t you?” Chat said as he slowly reached for his baton.

“Are you kidding me? You really think that I would willingly give up?” Stefano asked as he threw the major to the ground and fully turned towards Chat.

Chat jumped forward, hitting Stefano’s hand letting the gun fall to the ground. Stefano quickly reached for the gun and Chat use his baton to get the gun away from him.

While the fight was going on, the other gun men had to wait for Stefano’s signal before doing something. Ladybug used this to her advantage. Everyone was looking at the fight and didn’t notice her landing behind the crowd.

“Hey, psst!” Ladybug called one of the civilian men standing close to her.

He turned and before he could say anything, she showed him to keep quiet and come closer.

“I’m going to distract this guard. Here is one of the exits, escort the people out as quietly as possible.” She said and he nodded.

Ladybug walked up behind the gunman. Putting a hand over his mouth and the other around his neck, choking him until he passed out.

She dragged him out of sight and continued doing so with the others. None of them even noticed the other men going missing as the fight in front was more entertaining.

The man that Ladybug asked to get the people out made sure the people kept quiet as not to draw any attention towards them. As Ladybug took out all the guards, the hall started to empty out and police filed in. Once Ladybug was in front Chat’s arm was bleeding and he had Stefano on his knees, huffing to catch his breath.

The Hall was now empty and the police had taken the guards into squad cars, they came up to the podium to arrest Stefano and Captain Rogers came to a standstill next to Chat.

“You see what I said about a partner. Now look at you, bloody, cut up and barely standing.” The Captain said to Chat.

“Ha! Shows what you know. This is how I normally look on ground level.” Chat joked.

“I’m being serious.” He said.

“I know. But like I told you before. I was working on the partner thing.” Chat said as he pointed to Ladybug that looked like she was searching for someone.

“So you have. Well, then I think it’s time for you get out of here don’t you?” the captain asked.

Chat looked at him then got off the podium, picking up the decorations that had gotten some of his blood. Holding it under the bleeding arm he moved to Ladybug.

“Ladybug. Our job here is done we can go now.” Chat said.

She turned to him, concern written all over her face.

“Is something wrong?” Chat asked her.

“No, nothing. I was just making sure that everyone is out safely and there is no more threats.” Ladybug lied.

“Oh, well. We can go now. I will leave through the bathroom window, I still have my civilian clothes in there.” Chat said as he walked towards the restrooms.

“Right then I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Ladybug asked and he nodded as he kept walking.

Ladybug searched high and low, she had looked through the entire hall. She went back to the podium, she even checked all the hallways. But she couldn’t find Adrien. She had stopped the bleeding so there was no way for her to follow a blood trail.

She couldn’t go outside looking for him as Ladybug, Ladybug didn’t know Adrien personally. She didn’t know he got shot, only Marinette knew that. So the best course of action was to get back into her civilian clothes and then go looking for him outside.

As soon as Chat went into the men’s room, she went to the one she got dressed in. Changing quickly and hiding her gear again. Running out in search of her hurt friend.

She just ran pass the men’s room door when Adrien stumbled out, struggling to get him limp arm through his shirt.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked and made her stop in her tracks.

Marinette slowly turned to see Adrien leaning against the bathroom door, his arm bleeding again and having new scrapes and cuts.

“Adrien? What happened?” She rushed to his side helping his arm in, going to the other side putting his uninjured arm around her neck to keep him up as they made their way to the main entrance.

“Oh, uhm. After you left the vigilante guy showed up. Thing started to get crazy so I pulled myself to the bathroom for safety. I didn’t see the . . . broken glass?” he said as they moved pass the area where Marinette closed his wounds and saw broken glass laying there.

“Yeah, the broken glass on the floor over there.” He pointed to it, to verify his claims.

“And just now the vigilante came running in to the bathroom telling me that he has to go, but that it is safe for me to leave now. And then I found you I the hallway.” He quickly explained.

“Oh, yeah. I was uhm . . . - I was actually looking for you. I got outside and this vigilante in red asked me a way in. I showed them where I got out and they went in there. I waited outside until everyone was cleared out. I searched for you, didn’t find you outside. So I came back in to see if you were left behind. And then I heard you calling me and found you in the door of the restroom.” She explained.

“Well, I sure am glad that you came looking for me. I don’t think I would have made it out without your help.” Adrien said as the emergency crews came running towards them.

“We’ll take it from here ma’am. You are free to come with us, but please make space so we can work.” The paramedic said as he took over from Marinette and lead Adrien to the nearest, available ambulance.

Marinette nodded and slowly followed them, keeping her eyes on their feet. She didn’t catch the look Adrien gave her once he was seated on the gurney. She stood almost a car’s length away from the ambulance to give them enough space to do their work.

She noticed Adrien taking to the paramedic and soon they loaded him in. “Marinette? Do you want to come with me, or should my driver take you home?” he asked before they closed the doors.

“I . . . – I want . . . with you?” she asked as if she needed to ask permission.

“Then come on, we need to leave.” He waved her on board.

She walked up to the doors and got in. the driver closed the doors before getting in and signaling the sirens. Marinette was startled when they went off and Adrien took her hand.

“It’s only the sirens. They need to stop the bleeding again. It opened on my way to safety. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He smiled at her, squeezing her hand slightly to reassure her.

She merely nodded and stared at their hands. Adrien played it off as nervousness or anxiety, but in Marinette’s head she was scolding herself for not noticing the gun first, for not moving Adrien out of the way in time. If he had the bullet would have missed him entirely, but she was just able to move him a tiny bit. He still ended up being hit.

She hadn’t even notice he was gone from the room. Nor did she notice any glass when she left him. Did she make him lay down on broken glass? And when exactly dis that glass break? She couldn’t remember hearing someone dropping the glass. Vlad had taught her to be observant, to notice things that the normal person never pay attention to. To see everything, to hear everything, why did she miss those?

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Adrien asked her.

Marinette came out of her thoughts and looked up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking and running everything through my head that’s all.”

Adrien remained quiet as they pulled up to the hospital. Once the doors were open Marinette was the first one out. Standing back and making room for them to get Adrien out. Going in Marinette followed behind them like a third wheel on a date would and kept her gaze glued to the floor.

“What do we have?” a doctor asked the paramedics.

“Gunshot wound to the shoulder. In field closing, but he moved around to mush and it reopened. Small cuts, but nothing to be concerned about.” One paramedic said handing her a chart.

“Okay, take him to trauma three and page Dr. Tikki!” the doctor yelled.

That name made Marinette look up and made her stop in the middle of the hallway they were pushing Adrien through. A second later she snapped out of it when the paramedic told her she could go in to the room Adrien was in.

She walked quickly and stood next to him. “Are you sure you’re alright? Or is this a little too much for you right now?” Adrien asked.

“I’m fine really and no this isn’t too much for me. I’m just worried about you. You’re the one that got shot and I just left you there in all that danger. What kind of friend am I?” Marinette asked.

“A good one, no actually you’re a great one. You stopped the bleeding, you went out looking for help and you came back to find me when I wasn’t already outside. Others would freeze up and not know what to do. You saved me tonight, Marinette. If you weren’t there, I would be worse off if not dead. So stop blaming yourself.” Adrien said as he sat up a little to be able to look into her eyes.

“Okay” was all she said before the doctor came in and asked her to leave the room so that they could get him stitched up.

 

 

 


	13. Stay Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go.  
> Please enjoy.

 

“Marinette?!” Alya yelled as she came running down the hallway of the hospital, spotting her friend taking to a doctor.

Alya and Nino came to a halt behind Marinette. Once Marinette was done talking she turned to face the two. Alya gave a huge gasp and grabbed Marinette’s hands “Are you okay? It this blood? Did you get hurt?” she asked question after question.

“I’m fine, this isn’t my blood.” Marinette said to calm Alya, but only made her worse.

“So it is blood? Are you sure you’re okay? This must be too much for you? Do you want to go home?” Alya nagged as they walked towards the waiting room.

“Yes, I’m sure I’m fine. This isn’t too much. No, I don't want to go home right now and yes, this is blood and it isn’t mine. Its Adrien’s” Marinette said. Whispering the last part.

“WHAT?!” Nino yelled and surprised the two woman.

“Nino?” Alya asked, never in the time that she knew him has she ever gotten that reaction from him.

“What happened to Adrien? Why is his blood on your dress? What the hell happened?” Nino asked as he by now stood in front of Marinette.

“Well, the entire place was taken hostage. When we tried to leave, men with guns showed up, keeping the doors closed. Rose was starting to freak out and started crying. One of the gun men lifted his gun and aimed it at her to try to keep her quiet. She freaked out more and before I knew it the gun went off. There were a few screams and when I opened my eyes Adrien was laying on the floor bleeding. I did what I had to, to stop the bleeding. Then a guy in a black cat suit showed up and stopped the hostage takers, and then the police showed up.” Marinette explained.

“Chat Noir? He was there? Why didn’t I know about this?” Alya asked no one in particular.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked as if she didn’t know already.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Chat Noir, he is a vigilante that started 3 or 4 years ago. He isn’t the bad kind, he helps people that really needs it. He helps the police even when they don’t want it. Chloé and Sabrina was kidnapped once and held for ransom.  He was the one to find them and rescue them both. He really is trying to do good.” Alya explained.

“Well, he did save the entire gala tonight. So I think that he is doing a great job at it.” Marinette said.

“You still didn’t tell us where Adrien is.” Nino pointed out.

“Oh right, sorry. He is being stitched up. The doctor said that the bullet went right through his left shoulder. They said that his is fine and just need to keep the arm well rested for two weeks. They are just finishing up then I can take him home.” Marinette said.

“Thank goodness.” Alya sighed in relieve.

They chatted for a while before a doctor came to collect them and take them to Adrien. Adrien was lying in a hospital bed with his head back and his other arm over his eyes. The three of them walked over to him, there was still a doctor next to him talking. When they came close enough the doctor stopped talking and said to Adrien.

“So just keep that arm well rested for the next two weeks and don’t overdo yourself. No lifting the arm, no driving, no swimming and no exercising with the arm.” Tikki said looking at Adrien with a stern look.

“Right, I will try my best to behave.” Adrien smiled at her.

“Good. I’ll finish up your discharge papers and then you can be on your way.” She said.

“Thank you doctor.” Adrien said.

“Will you be able to take him home? We gave him pain medication and it will be kicking in soon. He will be giggly and then he will fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll take care of him.” Alya said looking at Adrien as he was looking over to were Marinette was standing, a little ways away from them.

After all the paperwork were done, the four of them left the hospital. Nino drove them to Adrien’s Apartment, Marinette and Alya were seated in the back. They arrived there and Marinette bid them a goodnight.

“Wait, let me take you home. Alya will you look after Adrien for me while I’m gone, please.” Nino said looking over to his girlfriend.

“No, please. You guys stay here. I’ll . . . walk home, it isn’t that far and I think I need the fresh air.” Marinette said as she looked over at Adrien that had a giggle going.

“Do you think that is a good idea? I mean look at you, it looks like you killed someone with the amount of blood on you.” Alya said giving Marinette a questioning look.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll call you when I get home, okay?” Marinette said as she turned to walk.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting” Alya said as she waved her off.

“Nooooo!” Adrien said next to Alya, his arm slightly outstretched in the direction that Marinette had disappeared into.

“Don’t go! Don’t leave me again! I – I can’t live without you, I love you too much. Please! Come back to me, don’t leave me alone again!” Adrien started crying, like a little child being left by family and pleading with his mother to not leave him.

  Alya and Nino’s hearts sunk into their stomachs. Dread filled their throats and sadness their eyes. They, of all people, knew exactly how Adrien felt. But the way he pleaded her to stay was even more heartbreaking.

“Adrien, she just went home. You will see her tomorrow. We are going to have dinner with her and her parents. She will be waiting there for us.” Alya tried to assure him.

“She left me, she’s gone and never coming back.” Adrien cried into Alya’s shoulder.

“No, Adrien. Listen to me. She just went home she isn’t gone.” Alya said pushing him back somewhat so he could look at her.

“That’s what you said last time.” Adrien sniffinled.

“Last time? Bro, what are you taking about?” Nino asked.

“Last time. Alya said that they were _just_ going to China for two weeks and then they would be back again. But . . . but –but she never came back!” Adrien started crying again “You and her parents came back, but she never did. She left me. I looked everywhere for her, I didn’t find her and now she left again.”

Alya gave Nino a look of shock mixed with sadness and shame as she held Adrien to cry himself out. They sat on the walkway in front of his apartment until Adrien quieted down. Alya looked at him and he fast asleep.

Nino picked him up so Alya could open the door for him. “Man! What does he eat to weigh this much and still look like a walking skeleton?”

“Stop complaining! And you really need to work out more.” Alya retorted as she walked in and switched the lights on.

“Why? Do you think this will become a regular thing?” Nino questioned, saying each word with a huff.

“No, but when we get married you’ll be carrying me like that.” She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Nino put Adrien on his bed, covered him up and walked back to Alya “What? It that still a thing?”

“Whether it’s a thing or not, you will be doing it.” She looked at him over her glasses.

“Whatever the Queen says.” Nino gave her a bow.

Alya burst out in laughter. “So, we can’t leave him alone like this. What are we going to do?”

“Well, if I know Adrien well. He will have a collection on every movie you can think of. You can take the couch and I will take the floor in front of it. I can put on something until we fall asleep.” Nino suggested.

Alya gave a nod and Nino went over to the TV and started calling out movie names until Alya agreed on one. The two of them spent the rest of the night watching funny movies and making jokes.

 

* * *

 

Marinette got home about an hour later. Once she opened the apartment door all she heard was a loud gasp. She looked up to see her mother standing next to the couch with her hands to her mouth, her father standing next to her  with the TV blaring in the background with the news about the hostage situation.

“Marinette? Is . . that. .? Is that  . . . blood?” Her mother asked as she walked closer reaching out a hand.

“Y-yes.” Marinette answered. “But it isn’t mine” Marinette quickly said seeing the panic in her mother’s face.

“Then who’s is it?” her father asked in confusion

“It’s Adrien’s. He was shot during the hostage situation.” Marinette explained.

Tom had to move quickly in order to catch his wife that fainted when Marinette finished talking. Marinette was next to them before Tom had her fully in his arms.

“Is she going to be okay?” Marinette asked him.

“I think so, she just fainted that’s all. I’ll just lay her down here” Tom said as he moved to the couch.

“Will you be okay?” Marinette asked as she saw his hands shaking after standing up straight and away from the couch.  

“Yeah, I’m just worried, that’s all. Adrien really tried filling the void after what had happened and that we lost you. He is like a son to us and to hear that he got hurt, well it is quite a shock. But don’t worry, we will be fine.” He said as he sat down on his single couch.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette whispered.

_What was she really sorry for? For not moving quick enough to stop it from happening and Adrien being shot? For the fact that it did happen? For the fact that she got sucked out of the plan so many years ago? For not going into the bakery and telling them that she was fine, a few years back when she had the chance? For thinking that they would be better off without her? Or was it for the fact that all of those things brought them heartache and pain?_

“Why are you apologizing? Did you hurt Adrien?” Tom asked her. Not in an accusing way, but in a way that said to her that there was nothing she could have done to prevent this from happening.

“No, but I . . .” Marinette said still looking down at the floor.

“Marinette” her father’s voice ringed through her and her head shot up.

“What you went through was hard, _I know_. One moment we are all flying to your grandparents and the next we are crash landing near the airport. _You_ were pulled out of the plane and had no way to return to us. We thought that you were dead due to the lack of evidence suggesting otherwise. You had to survive on your own, without our or anyone else’s help. _You_ most probably had to kill a few animals to have some food and _I_ know for a fact that, that alone was hard on you.” Tom said to her from where he was sitting.

“You got hurt multiple times, most likely from trying to get away from animals that hunted you. That changes a person, having to always be alert for danger, always looking over your shoulder and never sleeping peacefully because of it. But you survived and made it back to us. Of course you will still have some PTSD flash back so those moments and we will always be here to try and help you the best that we can. So don’t be sorry for any of that. You are not at fault here.” Tom said walking up to her and putting his hand on her cheek in an attempt to sooth her.

Marinette leaned into the touch of her father, the tears streaming down her cheek. She wasn’t at fault? Oh, if he only knew. If they only knew how many lives she had to take to survive and that isn’t counting the four legged animals. She had stared death in the eyes and laughed. It was hard and she is glad to have her family standing behind her like that.

“Don’t worry, Adrien is fine. He was shot in the shoulder and it missed all the important stuff. I’m going to go wash up. I don’t want mama passing out on us again.” Marinette said and turned to the stairs leading to her room.

“I think that might be for the best.” Tom said relieved, as she moved away from him. He turned back and sat down again.

Sabine had told him to drop it and he was more than willing to do so. But he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Marinette had a difficult time when she was alone. She had a difficult time when she got home. He wanted to make it easier for her and at this point she needed to hear his thoughts about the matter. They didn’t blame her for anything. She wasn’t at fault for anything. She should stop blaming herself for it and even if she didn’t voice it, he knew that she thought it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Oh and before I forget again.  
> I have written the start or only the concept of 4 other stories of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but never posted any of them.
> 
> I was thinking of posting one and update it every other week, it helps me sometimes with writing my current stories (as a little mental break from the current one, when i get stuck on a piece)  
> but I don't know which one to post first or what to name them. I will post all of them eventually, once i end one i will start the other. 
> 
> 1\. Marinette in a wheelchair after defeating Hawkmoth.  
> 2\. Secret Agents (Still in school, her Parents are retired secret agents) (Adrien has a crush on Marinette)  
> 3\. Marinette lost her family and is currently living on the streets providing for other homeless children.
> 
> so if any of you have any ideas on names or have one of these stories that you want me to post, please comment your choice and the one with the best name and most votes will be posted as soon as possible.
> 
> And thank you guys for the help in advance.


	14. You're an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg being Plagg.

“ . . . Rien . . .”

“Uh. . . five more minutes” Adrien said to the voice ringing in his ears.

“Kid. Adrien wake up!” Plagg said louder, but no to wake the other two in the living area.

Adrien shot up from his bed, only to regret it a second later. “Ah!” Adrien grunted holding on to his shoulder.

“Finally. Do you have any camembert? I’m starving.” Plagg asked.

“Plagg! You know I don’t have any of that sticky stuff in my apartment. What are you doing here anyway? It isn’t like you to do house visits.” Adrien asked as he turned to the man in the corner of the room.

“Quiet. You have two quests in your living room snoring away, you don’t want to wake them with me here, do you?” Plagg said, he walked closer to be able to talk without having to be loud.

“I came here to check up on you. You didn’t show up for training and didn’t text to say that you had a mission. I got home to a worried Tikki, franticly pacing in our kitchen. Just to find out that you were shot, how can you be so stupid and careless?” Plagg asked.

“I wasn’t careless. They were about to shoot an innocent woman for being afraid, I couldn’t just stand by while they kill her in front of everyone. And who is calling who stupid?” Adrien said looking up at the masculine man standing a few feet away. “Mister military man.” Adrien mumbled that Plagg wouldn’t hear him.

“You are stupid. You could have shoved her away or shoved the gun up to shoot the ceiling.” Plagg said.

“If I had done that, then the person behind her would have been shot, or the heavy decorations could have been hit, then dropped and killed or injured more than one person. Plagg, you taught me to see all the scenarios before making my move. I have done that and the only outcome I saw was to take the bullet for her. So don’t start with me, I’m not in the mood.” Adrien said as he slowly stood up.

The boy should have known by now that Plagg didn’t show emotion in the traditional way. Voicing his concern, meant calling Adrien stupid. Showing that he cared that he was hurt or putting himself in unnecessary danger, meant Plagg calling Adrien careless. Where a mother would hug the one they cared about when being told to back off or not to start something after they were hurt, Plagg had a different way of showing his affection. 

“AH!!” Adrien yelled and then was muffled by a hand.

Plagg pushed his thumb against Adrien wound to make him sit back down. Adrien instinctively grabbed his hand while Plagg pressed his other hand over Adrien’s mouth.

“Listen here boy. I have lost to many people I care about because of stupid and careless mistakes. I will not lose you the same way, do you understand me? You did a stupid thing and now you are hurt in a way preventing you to be Chat Noir for a while. This isn’t some video game that will respawn you when you die. What are you going to do when the Red Dot surface’s again? How will you keep all of Paris safe, if you can’t even protect yourself? How will you fight if you are injured?” Plagg sternly whispered into Adrien’s ear.

Adrien’s eyes were blown wide. Not just from pain, but also the realization that Plagg just planted in his head. And also by the fact that Plagg just admitted that he cared for him. This was huge and Plagg was right. Before, he didn’t care if he got hurt, it was part of the job. It wasn’t like he had someone to come home to. But now that Marinette was back, he had someone to live for. Someone to protect, someone that will be waiting for him to come home someday.

Plagg retreated from Adrien’s wound and backed away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what has gotten in to me just then. At least go see Tikki and show her that you are alright. She really is like a mother hen when it comes to you.” Plagg said turning his face away from Adrien.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry, Plagg. This isn’t a game to me either. It really was the best choice with minimum damage and honestly that was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I wasn’t geared up and I didn’t have time before the shot happened to get geared up. I’m really sorry I made you and Tikki worry, that wasn’t my intentions.” Adrien explained looking at the floor.

“I know kid. And I’m sorry that I man handled you. But you sometimes take everything as a joke until I go overboard and get too serious like I did now. Rest up and go see Tikki often, I will be going now.” Plagg said as he walked out of Adrien’s room. 

Adrien sat back on his bed, his shoulder giving a dull throbbing. Plagg was right. But what other choice did he have? Shooting the ceiling could have been better, but if the decorations were hit then more then only he would have gotten hurt. Thinking back now, if he left them to shoot her, she would be dead. Rose is relatively shorter than he is, and the area he was hit indicated that she would have been shot in the in the chest.

But the height that the gun was held at, meant that she should have been hit in the head. And the way he took the hit, meant that he should have been hit in the neck or upper chest, not the shoulder. Pushing her out of the way would have resulted in him being shot in the head, or the person, Juleka, would have been hit in the chest. Was he pushed as well? Did he move to quickly? Did he trip? It didn’t make sense. The physics of the event didn’t work out in his head.

“Adrien? Are you okay? I thought I heard you yelling.” Alya asked as she stood in the door’s threshold, Nino right behind her.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. When I woke up, I forgot that I was injured and moved to suddenly. But I’m fine now.” Adrien smiled their way.

“You sure, man? You look kind of pale.” Nino asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s just the pain.”

“I’ll make us breakfast. Nino help Mr. Sunshine over there get cleaned up and dressed while I’m busy.” Alya said pointing towards Adrien.

“Right” Nino said as he went over to help Adrien stand up and go to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After cleaning herself up and putting the ruined dress in a plastic bag, Marinette went back to her parents in the living room. Finding that her mother had woken up in the meantime and was currently sitting on the couch staring into her tea.

Marinette moved until she was at the base of the stairs. She stood with her hands holding each other in front of her, trying to make herself as small as possible. She knew that Adrien getting hurt wasn’t her fault, her father had told her so, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about it.

She felt even worse when her mother passed out. And that only increased the thoughts that she should never have returned. Her parents would have been better off without her. She had to survive 6 years, learn to take care of herself and yet here she was. She couldn’t even take out one guy with a gun.

“Sweetie? Are you alright?” Sabine asked. Only then did Marinette realize that they have been taking to her the entire time she stood there.

“Oh, uhm, yeah. I’m fine.” Marinette said, walking over to the couch when her mother reached out a hand beckoning her over to them.

Marinette told them everything that went down inside the hall, excluding the whole Ladybug thing. Her parents were happy that she didn’t get hurt and that Adrien’s injury wasn’t that serious. They talked for a while before Marinette excused herself and turned in for the night.

Marinette went out on her balcony to think. Sitting on a chair that she kept there. She let her thoughts unravel as she stared into the night sky.

The fact that Stefano and his gang was there meant that he was still involved with the human trafficking and drug trading for the mafia. The fact that he was demoted and not killed on the spot meant that he had a motive to still be alive. Running from the Mafia wasn’t easy, she knew that.

But if you were demoted to a lower rank that meant one of two things. One, he was part of the main household and the problem wasn’t big enough to write him off. Or two, they needed him as a fall guy for something. Maybe they were planning something big and he was just convenient to have in that spot. Or the event that went down tonight was to distract the police from something bigger.

At that thought Marinette sat up. That could be it. If the police were too busy trying to defuse the situation at the Gala then they wouldn’t be able to respond to other situations. But what could it be. Something that Stefano said triggered a thought.

He said that even if he got more that Chat would interfere and that’s why he decided to get rid of Chat first. Which means that there might be a gun sale going on right now. Chat had told her that he stopped a few gun sales near the docks.

She had to make sure. But she hadn’t gotten her gear back yet, it had completely slip her mind. Going back into her room, she changed her clothes to something tighter fit. Using the black scarf that Alya insisted she get herself to cover her hair and face. She went back out onto the balcony, got on the railing and made her way to street level.

Running through the alley ways and streets were much easier than through the trees and over the cliffs. She made her way back to the hall that the Gala were held at, the police were still busy there. She made her way to the bathroom window and slipped in, got her gear, did a quick costume change and was out the window again.

“Freeze!” she heard just as she got out and straightened up to be on her way again.

“Hands up! Turn around!”

Marinette held her hands in a surrendering way and slowly started to turn around to face the officer that was visibly shaking.

 _Was he knew in the force? Or is he just scared of me?_ Ladybug thought as he was aiming a Taser gun right at her, but was shaking so much that it would never hit.

“NO sudden movements or I will shoot!” the officer said loudly as he walked closer.

He got to her and took one hand to put it behind her back as he still struggled to get the cuffs off his belt. Ladybug used this. His Taser was holstered and he was distracted. Turning the tables she turned grabbing his hand and twisting his arm behind him while at the same time grabbing his cuffs.

She handcuffed him to a pole and made her way into the dark, leaving him to find a way out since he dropped the key when he took out the Taser.

She ran as quickly as her legs could take her. Made her way to the dock but found nothing. No one was there. She walked around and found open creates near a warehouse. She went in to investigate, it was gun creates and they were empty.

Looking to the side she found a board with a target taped to it. She walked over smelling the burned wood. Hovering a hand over the holes, they were still a little hot, still freshly shot holes.

“Damn, too late.” She mumbled to herself.

But now she knows why they targeted the Gala. It was meant to leave the docks open for a bigger than usual shipment of guns to be sold. She left the docks and returned home. There wasn’t much she could do now anyway, she had no idea who were selling the guns, nor who the buyers were. Nothing at the docks left evidence to whom it might be.

Well might as well get some rest and try to figure it out later.


	15. Not Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Here is a little insight on Tikki and Plagg's history.

_Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Adrien groaned as the knocks at his door got louder and more frantic. If he didn’t stop it right now, that person might break down his door. Alya and Nino left him over two hours ago and he had just fallen asleep on the couch without his shirt due to the medication.

 

_Knock,Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Knock,Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Knock,Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

 

Right, the door. Adrien stood up and slumped his way to his apartment door. “Coming!” he yelled in hopes that the knocking would stop.

Opening the door he was met with and angry Gabriel and a pale Emilie.

“Mother? Father? What are you doing here?” Adrien asked stepping to the side to let them in.

“How is it that I had to hear rumors to find out that my son was in the hospital after being shot?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, yeah. I was going to call you, but it slipped my mind.” Adrien said looking at the floor as his mother looked him over.

“Oh, my. Is this? Why were you shot?” Emilie asked.

“I was protecting a woman that was about to be shot and the gun went off hitting me in the shoulder. I’m fine.” Adrien said prying off his mother’s hand from his arm.

“Adrien! You were shot. You could have died, now how will your modeling career handle this?” Gabriel questioned.

“Father. I rarely have photo shoots without my shirt on, and when I do they can always take the photos at an angel that doesn’t show the scaring. It’s not the end of the world.” Adrien said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

“It will be for the person that shot you. Do you know who it was and where they are now?” Gabriel asked following his wife to the couch.

“No, I don’t know who he was. And they are all at the police station right now, they were arrested last night.” Adrien sighed knowing that his father wouldn’t stop.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You can always come stay with us until you’re all healed up.” Emilie asked as she sat down next to Adrien.

“No. I’m fine. The pain comes and goes, but it isn’t so bad that I can’t take care of myself. Besides don’t you guys have that big press meeting announcing the new competition?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, we do. Its in 20 minutes, but I can always cancel and stay here.” Emilie said.

“No, please. Not on my account. I wanted to tell you. Do you remember my friend that was in that plane crash a few years ago?” Adrien asked her since his father was on the phone with the police.

“Alya? Yeah I remember her.” Emilie said.

“No, not Alya. Marinette.” Adrien corrected her.

“Marinette? Marinette, the dark haired one that you had a crush on?” Emilie asked.

Adrien blushed “How is it that everyone knows about my crush? Uh, yes that Marinette.” Adrien said as he shifted lying against his mother’s side and resting his head against her shoulder.

“She was pulled out of the plane, when it broke apart, right? Did they find the wrecked plane parts?” Emilie asked. Adrien haven’t told them about her yet, they were out of town on a trip until now.

“Not exactly. She survived and found a way home. She has been back in Paris for the past two months. She had picked up some . . . injuries while trapped were she was and as a result she doesn’t have full mobility in her hands anymore.” Adrien said as he looked at his hand as he opened and closed it in front of them.

“She still loves your fashion line and she really wants to participate in the competition, but with her hands it is a little hard for her and she doesn’t know how she will be able to do it. She is very self-conscious about her whole ordeal and it appears as if she can’t show her emotion.” Adrien finished.

“Oh. Well, I could give her an extended time frame if that would help. I always liked her designs. Do you know what happened to her hands?” Emilie said.

“She said they were crushed at some point and didn’t fully heal due to her not having any doctors there. She showed me her hand it had all this tiny scars on them and a few big ones.” Adrien explained, showing her the tiny cuts with his finger on his own hand.

“That’s so sad. If she is still as good as she was back then with her designing, I can’t see why that would put a stop to her. I can understand why she would feel like that. To a designer, your hands is everything. The emotion part . . . I don’t think that any of us will ever understand what she had to go through to survive like she did. She had to harden her emotions to be able to survive. It’s all she has known for the past, what? Five years?” Emilie asked.

“Six” Adrien corrected.

“Six years. Just imagine what you would feel after living like that for six years. And to come back and everyone expects you to be the old you that they knew. It must be really hard for her.” Emilie said.

“I know. I just don’t know how I can help her. I want to be there for her, be the shoulder she cries on, and be the one she tells everything to. And I just don’t know how to show her that without pushing her to much.” Adrien explained.

“All any one can do, is show her that they are there and cares for her. Leave it up to her to open up towards you. And if she does hold her, show her that your there for her. If she doesn’t just respect her choice and support her any way you can.” Emilie explained to him.

“Yeah . . . she’s still so pretty thou. The prettiest girl I ever did see.” Adrien said with a smile as he closed his eyes for a minute.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Ladies and gentlemen. The moment you’ve all been waiting for. Mr. and Mrs. Agreste are here to talk about the fashion competition that they will be holding this year. So Mrs. Agreste, tell us what is the prize for this competition?” the announcer asked.

“Well, we are giving the winner, a job at the company. They will be working with me.” Mrs. Agreste said.

“Wow, you hear that folks. A job, not even an internship. A straight up job and with the Fashion _Queen_ herself. And tell us when will the sign up start?” the announcer asked.

“This Friday afternoon at 9 AM and ends at 6 PM. Late entries will not be accepted.” Mr. Agreste said with a stern look on his face.

“Right. You heard it straight from the Boss. No late entries. What is the first challenge that these young ones will be faced with?” he asked.

“Well, for now we have decided that once they sign up they will be handed a paper with the first challenge and the end date. When they present their designs and pass to the next round, the next paper and end date will be given. It will continue like that until the last two.” Mrs. Agreste explained.

“Ooh, keeping it a mystery. It makes it even more exciting to see the results. Right now the real big question. What are the rule set that will cost disqualification?” the Announcer asked to the two.

“First. When you have received your challenge paper, you are not allowed to disclose the information to anyone. Only the designers are allowed to know the challenge.” Mrs. Agreste said.

“Second. If we suspect you of cheating in anyway. You will be terminated.” Mr. Agreste said.

“He means disqualified. Cheating in holds, tampering with other contestant’s work. Bribing the fabric store owners, yes I know all of them. Falsely accusing a contestant of cheating. Asking or giving help to another contestant, unless of an emergency at the presentation stations. Those are the rules. Each contestant will be given a green and blue card with the challenge paper. The green card has my name on it and the blue has Mr. Agreste’s name. Those cards can be used only once per challenge.” Mrs. Agreste held up the cards, showing the audience.

“And what are the cards for?”

“Each card counts for only one question for each of us that the contestant can ask. Anything goes on that question. Form advice to actual help. It all depends on the contestant so whenever they feel the need to use them, they can come to our office. But remember only one question, so choose wisely.” Mrs. Agreste explained.

“And there you have it folks. So remember to sign up and get started.” The announcer said as he ended their live feed.

 

* * *

 

Adrien walked up to the big door of the red and black house. It has been 10 days since he was shot and he was invited to have dinner. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door flung open and Adrien had to rest his footing to keep from falling backward.

“Adrien! I’m so glad to see you again!” Trixx yelled as she tackled Adrien in the door.

“Trixx, Tikki said to let Adrien in first and to remember that he has an injury.” Pollen said as she came up to the door from inside.

“Right, sorry. I got excited.” Trixx said as she stood back a little.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see you to.” Adrien nudged Trixx’s arm. “And you probably can’t wait until the Fashion competition is over.” Adrien directed his attention to Pollen.

“You have no idea. I have been the receptionist at your parent’s company since they started it. And for as long as I have known your father, he is a very uptight person. But when they hold these types of competitions, he seems to be more uptight, as if that’s even possible.”  Pollen said as they walked in and to the dining room.

“Yeah, you’ve worked for my parents for as long as I can remember. And you don’t look a day over twenty.” Adrien smiled at her.

“Flattery? But I will take it. I use honey, for everything. Eat it, put it in my tea and I even put it in my bath water. It works wonders.” Pollen said.

“Nice of you to show up, kid. I thought that you were going to say that you had work to do, like last time.” Plagg said as he and Tikki walked in.

Tikki gave Plagg a light slap on his shoulder. “Be nice, at least he showed up this time.”

“Only because you said that you would go and get him yourself if he didn’t show up. And we all know well then to go against Tikki.” Plagg said.

Tikki gave a glare at him. Trixx started to giggle still hanging on Adrien’s arm “Yes, remember when we were in Egypt in 1505? Man, that was one of the biggest fits that I have ever seen on Tikki.” Trixx laughed out.

“Hey! We have a guest! And besides that pharaoh had it coming.” Tikki said as she put a pot in the middle of the table.

“What did he do that was so bad?” Adrien asked as he took his seat.

“Nothing! Just leave it alone!” Tikki said as she took her seat, her face as red as beetroot.

Everyone snickered until Plagg took the bullet for them. “He threated to kill her if she didn’t . . . you know ‘ _Spent the night with him’_. She isn’t one to be threatened and at the time I wasn’t there to help her since I was out fighting a war.” Plagg started to explain.

“When she denied his _‘oh so generous’_ offer and walked out of his room. It was then that he grabbed her by the arm and started forcing himself on her while holding a knife against her throat.” Pollen went on.

“She got so angry that she froze time without knowing she could. She got out from under him and released her true form and full powers in front of him.” Trixx finished.

There was a pause in their story. Adrien looked at each of them “What happened then?” he dared ask. Making Plagg burst out laughing.

“The poor guy’s brain couldn’t handle it. He went into a catatonic state and never came out until the day he died.” Plagg laughed out.

“Yeah, Tikki tried to get him back, but every time she came close to him, he would freeze up all over again and start screaming.” Trixx giggled.

Tikki slapped her hands on the table as she stood up, still blushing like mad “Are you all done having fun on my expense? It happened, it’s over, move on already. It doesn’t mean just because we are Adrien’s guardians and that he knows our secrets that he has to know all of our secrets!” Tikki said looking at the other three at the table.

“But sugar cube! We were just explaining to him why we never go against you. That’s all. You know that you are the strongest one among us. Please calm down.” Plagg pleaded as she stood up and gave her a hug.

“Listen here, sticky socks.”  Tikki pointed her finger in his face. “He wasn’t supposed to know our secrets in the first place. If you hadn’t gotten the both of you injured so badly and in a deserted area, that I didn’t have any other choice, then to use my powers in front of him. None would have been revealed.” Tikki said.

“I said I was sorry. At least he was the one that was chosen to have us as guardians, just imagine if it was someone that we weren’t the guardian’s over. Just think of what that would have done. And besides it isn’t like he ran and told everyone in sight of what he had seen or experienced, is it?” Plagg asked.

“I guess you’re right. But we still don’t have to tell him everything.” Tikki said as she took her seat again.

The rest of the evening went on without incident and they talked and joked with each other until Adrien had to leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tikki, Plagg and the gang are still magical beings, but they can't give people powers like the original story.  
> Only they can use their powers. They have been living for billions of years and still try to help the human race.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment.


	16. Don't do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, and I really am sorry.  
> but it is here now so please enjoy.

Ladybug had been spending a lot of time going from the docks to the highest crime places in search of the Red Dot. Each time she got near a place of interest, they all have gone without a trace.

She didn’t know how they got their clients, or where they found people to sell it to. If she followed the leads of the people that have already died, nothing stood out.

They didn’t know each other, they lived and worked in different parts of Paris. They did different types of work. They haven’t even passed each other on the street by chance. So how did two people, from two different parts of Paris, two different types of jobs die from the same type of drug?

It couldn’t be in the watering system, otherwise more people from the same area would have died from it. It wasn’t food related, otherwise it would have killed more people.

Were this individuals targeted? Assassinated for some reason? Was it Mafia involved? Was it local gang related? An outside gang? Killing by chance or in the moment? A passerby looking of someone to kill? Someone killing people as they pass through a city?

All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she stared over the busy city night life.

“. . . .dybug? You in there?” Chat called a little ways away from her.

Snapping her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. “Oh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking about the Red Dot.” She explained as Chat came and sit down next to her.

“Really? Have you found something yet?” Chat asked.

Ladybug handed him a wad of papers. She had documented everything she found so far to try and make sense of it.

Chat took the papers and started to go through them.

“Hey, Ladybug?” Chat drew her attention once he was done.

“Yes?” Ladybug looked up at him.

“Would you accompany me somewhere?” Chat asked.

“What? Where?” Ladybug asked confused.

“Just this place that I found a lead on. I want to check it out and don’t want to go alone. If there is someone or something there, I just don’t want my back wide open.” Chat said as he finally looked up at her.

“Well, I guess there’ll be no harm in doing that.” Ladybug said after a while, mentally going over every scenario.

Chat nodded and led her on the way to the lead. Going from roof to roof into an area Ladybug didn’t recognized or knew very well. Chat stopped near a door in an alley way.

“This is it. I’m not sure what is inside. I’ll go in first, you cover my back.” Chat said.

Ladybug nodded, Chat turned and slowly opened the door. Going in and walking down the hallway, it was dark and hard to see the place. A small, pathetic light hanging in the middle of the hallway, barely giving light, flashing every now and then.

Ladybug heard a sound on her left, she stopped to look, but found nothing. Once she looked in front to where Chat was supposed to be, but Chat was missing.

“Chat?” Ladybug whispered yelled, in hopes that he was just out of sight and not that far from her.

Hands came from behind her, one grabbing her around the neck into a choke hold. In a panic, or more on instinct Ladybug turned her head into the bend of the attackers arm. Pulling down on the hand side and hitting up on the elbow, she ducked down a little then jumped up and out of the hold, still holding the hand. The hand was yanked out of her grip while a leg came flying towards her face, she ducked under it.

‘This guy is pathetic compared to Vladimir.’ Ladybug thought as she remembered the many random attacks and chokes Vlad liked to do on her.

She easily dodged the upper cut, blocking the punch coming from her left. She grabbed the arm and kicked him squarely in the chest, forcing him backward into the darkness again.

Ladybug jumped back once a knife came right for her. The knife came stabbing from above the person’s head towards her face, she stepped to her left a little. Instead of blocking or jumping away, she simply used her right hand pushing the arm a little and guiding the knife inwards. With the momentum, speed and her little push, the knife went into the person’s thigh with a force, ripping a yelp from the person and bringing him to his knees.

She stepped in behind him with her sword already drawn, the blade was under his chin, awaiting her move to cut into his throat. But before she could do anything, Chat appeared out of the shadows.

“LADYBUG WAIT!!” Chat yelled, both hands in front of him in a stopping motion.

Ladybug looked up at him in confusion. Just a moment ago he was gone, where was he?

“Stop, he’s my friend. Please don’t hurt him. I’m sorry, he asked me to bring you here so he could test your skills.” Chat explained plainly.

Ladybug retracted her blade and sheathed it again before standing back.

“Wow, Chat was right. You are fast.” Tikki said as she came towards them. “And you.” She pointed at Plagg. “This was no way to treat a lady. Especially on her first visit.” She scolded.

“I know. I’m sorry, but you know how I get with this kind of things.” Plagg said shyly. He turned to Ladybug “I’m sorry, this was the only thing I could think of to get you here. Chat said that you wouldn’t come willingly for a fight, or well, a test.” Plagg said.

“Why would you want to fight with me? What have I ever done to you? I trusted you!” Ladybug asked as she looked between Plagg, Tikki and Chat asking a question as she looked at each of them.

“Nothing, dear. This bone head is always looking for a worthy sparring partner. Chat isn’t quite on his level so he doesn’t have a challenge. When Chat told us about his new crime fighting partner, Plagg couldn’t resist.” Tikki explained as she tended to Plagg’s leg.

“I told him it wasn’t a good idea, but he said he needed to make sure that you were able to have my back in a fight.” Chat began.

“But it seems more like Chat needs more training to be able to have your back. You’re remarkable, it has been ages since I had a real challenge. And you, can really handle yourself. I really hate to ask you this after fighting with you, but would you mind coming here at nights that you are able to help me train this boy?” Plagg asked as he pointed to Chat.

“He can hold his own, but not very well. And I would love to keep sparring with you from time to time” Plagg said.

Ladybug stood there dumbstruck. She didn’t know what to say. To be honest, it would be fun to spar with him sometimes. The training couldn’t hurt. But he attacked her a moment ago.

“You don’t have to answer right away. Take your time and think about it first. You always know where to find us.” Tikki said with a smile.

“The name’s Plagg, by the way. I own this gym.” Plagg said waving at her.

“I will give it some thought.” Ladybug ultimately said.

“So, you’re not mad at me? I’m forgiven?” Chat tried his luck.

“Oh, no. You are not forgiven. Fooling me, misusing my trust? How could you?” Ladybug asked him.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know how else to get you here without telling you that Plagg was going to fight you. I didn’t mean to misuse your trust. I will never do that to you again. And, and I will let you beat me in a fair match in the boxing ring if that would help.” Chat pleaded, holding his hands in a begging manner and standing right in front of her.

“As if I need you to let me win. I can beat you with my eyes closed.” Ladybug said as she turned and walked out of the door.

Chat ran out, but was too late. Ladybug was gone.

 

* * *

 

Marinette really felt betrayed by what Chat had done last night. But at the same time she felt happy about it, she had met someone that she could train with, someone that will be able to really give her a challenge. The only thing standing in their way was the fact of her secret identity. She could always go in full gear, that way she would be ready if there was something happening.

“You okay sweetie? You look a little spaced out for a minute there.” Sabine said as she put a cup of coffee in front of Marinette.

“Oh, Really?” Marinette asked as she gave her mother a smile.

“Are you nervous about meeting with the people hosting the competition?” Tom asked, taking his seat next to Marinette.

“I heard that every contestant has to have a sit down and answer some question before they can enter the competition.” Sabine chirped in.

“Oh, yeah. Apparently at the last competition they had some people that entered, but then hired someone else to complete the assignments for them. This year you have to make something small in front of them while they have the meeting with you.” Marinette explained.

“Well, that will be interesting. I wonder if there will be a lot of contenders this year.” Tom said drinking some of his coffee.

“I’m not sure. If they really want to win the biggest price there is, then they will all have to be original. I’m not sure if I will be able to do so.” Marinette looked down at her cup.

“What do you mean sweetie?” Sabine asked, putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Well, I haven’t done designing or sewing in a while.” Marinette began ‘well, not since I’ve been back.’ she thought to herself. “And I just don’t know if I will be good enough or even be able to do it.” She finished.

“You’ll never know unless you try right?” Tom asked.

“Besides, I’m sure that you are as good, if not better as before . . . everything.” Sabine assured her.

“Your right. I will never know unless I try. So I will be going out to fabric stores and see if I can get some inspiration to try and make something.” Marinette said. ‘Maybe a better outfit for Chat.’ She thought.

“That sounds like a good idea. Get back in the designing flow and make a mark on the world.” Tom jumped up, fist in front of his face to make his statement more real. This caused the two woman in the same room to burst out with laughter.


	17. Interview Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm sorry guys. My posts will take longer in between then normal. Our government has started this thing called Load shedding. Its where they shut down the entire town's power for up to 6 hours a day to try and save our power plants.  
> This means that when I'm done with work my town doesn't have power so I can't work on my laptop to type the stories. so I type when ever there is power and I will post as soon as I'm done with a chapter. 
> 
> I truly am sorry for the inconvenience, but I promise to finish the stories I write.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The doors opened and all the people started pushing though to be the first at the line. Marinette and Alya kept their distance for the moment, waiting for the most of the crowd to disperse a little more.

“Here I got use some water.” Nino said as he handed Alya a bottle of water.

Adrien walked over to Marinette. “Here you go Marinette, it’s a good idea to keep yourself hydrated.” Adrien said as he opened the bottle for her and handed the bottle to her.

“Th- Thank you Adrien.” Marinette said as she took the bottle from him with a little blush and looked down to the ground.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We all need a little help sometimes.” Adrien whispered in her ear.

“Thank you, Adrien. Really.” Marinette smiled at Adrien.

“So, have you decided on what you will be making for them during the interview?” Alya asked her friend.

“Well, I didn’t really think about it. I don’t think that I will be able to finish anything inn time though.” Marinette said.

“It doesn’t really matter if you finish something during the interview, they just want to see that you can actually do your own sewing.” Adrien explained.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. If you would please keep your application forms ready. Once you get to the front desk, Pollen over here will be handing you a number. When your number is read, you will be escorted to a room with either Mr. Agreste or Mrs. Agreste . . .” Nathalie said as she stood in front of all the contestants.

“Aren’t we going to have an interview with the two of them together?” someone in the crowd asked, cutting Nathalie off in her sentence.

“That was the original idea. But since there has been more entries this year than last year, we thought it best to divide you all up in two. That way we will be able to get all of you through the interviews on the first day instead of three or four days.” Pollen said.

“Yes. And if any of you do not prefer this, you are more than welcome to leave now. Otherwise, please assemble here in an orderly fashion and we can begin.” Nathalie said.

Everyone assembled in front of the table that Pollen had set out. There were a lot of mumbling of how everyone hoped that they didn’t get Mr. Agreste. Marinette waited until almost everyone had gotten their numbers before falling in line. The line progressed fairly quickly and soon Marinette was standing in front of Pollen.

 “Name please.” Pollen said.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette quickly replied.

Pollen looked up at her with a brow raised. “Pollen, nice to see you this morning. Is there a problem?” Adrien asked.

“Not at all. Her name just sounds so familiar.” Pollen said.

“Well, I might have mentioned her to you once. At dinner or so?” Adrien implied.

“Yes, that could be it. Oh, and your mother said that she wants to see you before the interviews begin.” Pollen said as she wrote down Marinette’s name with a number next to it.

She handed Marinette the paper. “Please sign next to your name for me.” Pollen said handing Marinette the pen.

Marinette took the pen and since her friends were standing there she had to act as if she couldn’t really use it. She didn’t like to act that way, but for now it was necessary.

Marinette held the pen like she was holding a stick. She signed something that could be a signature then handed the pen back to Pollen.

“Great, your number is 134. And here is your question papers. If your interview is done you will receive a colored card, bring that card back to me and I will give you the appropriate assignment papers.” Pollen said as she handed Marinette a clip board with the questionnaire and her number.

“Thank you.” Marinette said as she took the papers. Turning to Alya and walking to the side to sit at the waiting area.

“Do you want me to help you fill in?” Alya asked.

Marinette looked at the papers for a moment then at her friend. “Yes, please.”

Alya took the clipboard from her friend and took the pen. Asking the question and filling in Marinette’s answers.

“I’ll see you guys in a while. I just need to see my mother then I’ll be back.” Adrien said to Nino as he turned and walked towards Nathalie.

Nathalie appointed him to the room his mother is in. he walked up to the door and knocked.

“Come in!” his mother’s voice rang through the room.

Adrien opened the door and went in, closing it behind him again.

“Oh, Adrien. I was hoping that you would make it before we start. Is your friend here today?” Emilie asked.

“Yes, mother. She’s here. Her number is 134 and she is really worried about not finishing something while in the interview.” Adrien stated as he took a seat across from her.

“She doesn’t need to worry. I will ask Nathalie to assign her number to me. I know that she is capable of making things, I’ve see her do it.” Emilie said.

“I know. But like I said earlier. She hasn’t done it in 6 years. Her hands . . . she doesn’t have full mobility in them, I just saw that for myself when she had to sign in. she couldn’t even hold the pen right. Alya, our friend is filling in the questionnaire for her. So in a way, I understand her worries.” Adrien said as he combed his hand through his hair.

“I really wish you would stop doing that” His mother said.

“Stop worrying about my friends concerns?” he asked.

“No. Messing up your hair with your hands.” She said.

Adrien gave a light hearted laugh then sighed.

“Look I understand your concerns as well as hers. But is she doesn’t start at some point, she will never know what she is capable of. And as I said before, I will hold her interview. I will give her an extended time if she needs it, she will also be able to use her color cards to ask anything she wants. Even for us to finish her work for her. It all depends on the person using the cards. I said that anything goes with the cards, and I really want to see what they use the cards on.” Emilie explained.

“But, you are not allowed to tell anyone that including her. You are allowed to be her model if she asked you, but nothing more. Understand?” Emilie asked him.

Adrien looked up at her then nodded “I understand, but please keep her little problem in mind as well as quiet.” Adrien asked as he stood to leave.

“I will. Now go and support your friend.” Emilie smiled at him.

Adrien left the room and headed back to his friends. Talking with Nino while the girls were busy.

 

* * *

 

“Is everything in place?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, sir.” Nathalie answered.

“Good. Send in the first one.” He ordered.

Nathalie nodded “Of course.”

Nathalie closed the door behind her. A few seconds later the door opened and a young girl came in and sat down on the chair across from Gabriel.

“Mr. Agreste. I’m so glad to be here. So where do we start?” number 1 asked.

“Why do you want to do this competition?” he asked.

“To be able to work for the Agreste label of course.” She answered.

“Is that your only reason?”

“Yes, sir.” She said.

“Very well then. Start of by making a basting stitch on the piece of cloth in front of you. The needed supplies is also there.” Gabriel said.

“I thought we just needed to talk to you guys. Not make stitches on a piece of cloth.” The girl argued.

“Well, this is part of the interview. If you don’t want to do it, you are free to leave. Besides there was an announcement sent out that said that this will be part of the interview and that it will decide if you get the first task papers or not. So it really doesn’t matter to me if you do it or not.” Gabriel said as he looked her right in the eye.

“Fine. I will do it then.” She said.

Picking up the needle and thread, taking the cloth she started to sew a piece. After she was done she handed it back to him. Gabriel took it then inspected the stitching.

“Very well. You know the stitch, but your work is sloppy. The line is crooked and you ending off needs work.” Gabriel said as he noted everything down. He handed her a card and told her to see Pollen in front.

The girl got up and stormed out of the room. She gave the card to Pollen.

“Oh.” Pollen started then handed her papers.

The girl took the then left as Nathalie called on the next person. The day went on like that, some girls left crying without papers. Others were storming off. Some left with a smile. It was very tense for a while when the first one that didn’t get papers found this out from Pollen.

There was a dispute that ended up with security having to remove the young lady from the area. Adrien wet over to see if Pollen was alright and a while later he returned back to them.

“Number 134!” Nathalie called.

“Here!” Marinette said as she stood and walked over to Nathalie.

Marinette gave her application to Nathalie as she followed the woman to the assigned room. Nathalie open the door and handed the papers to Emilie.

“Please take a seat.” Nathalie said as she exited the room.

Emilie looked over the papers then up at Marinette. She stood up and walked over to the girl. Emilie hugged her and this caused Marinette to stiffen.

“I’m so glad that your back. Adrien had a hard time when you went missing. But I haven’t seen him this happy in years.” Emilie said as she took a seat next to Marinette.

“I’m glad to be back. I’ve missed him just as much.”

“He told me about the accident and that you have gotten injured while over there. You know he really does care about you. He said that he is afraid that if he comes to close that he will be pushing you away. If he tries to talk to you then you clam up.” Emilie explained.

“It . . . I don’t mean to be that way. It’s just hard to talk about everything that had happened.” Marinette explained.

“I know and I have told him this as well. You have to talk to someone at some point and he wants you to know that he is always there for you. He just doesn’t know how to show it or even say it.” Emilie said.

“I know. I will try to be more open.” Marinette smiled at her.

“Okay. So, for the interview I need you to make something for me. We know about the injuries to your hands and Adrien have told me that you have a little to none mobility in them. We have decided to give you extra color cards to use and to give you an extended time if you need it. For now I need you to make a zig zag stitch for me.” Emilie said as she handed Marinette the cloth and needle.

Marinette took it from her. She removed her gloves and took up the cloth again. Emilie saw what Adrien meant about her hands, sat there quietly waiting for her to finish. A few minutes later Marinette handed her the cloth back.

“Wow. It took a while, but you did a perfect zig zag stitch. Straight lines, same sized lines and then ending off is done perfectly. I can’t tell which side you started and which side you ended.” Emilie said as inspected the cloth.

“Thank you.” Marinette said as she put her gloves back on.

Emilie stood and wet back to her side of the table. She gave Marinette a card to give to Pollen. “I would like it if you came by sometime for dinner.” Emilie said as she gave Marinette another hug.

“I will love that, but we might want to wait until this competition is over. Otherwise people might say that I was trying to buy my way in to win.” Marinette said.

“Your right. Well I can’t wait to see what you come up with for your first dress.” Emilie said as Marinette opened the door.

“That makes two of us.” Marinette smiled at her as she left the room.

Going to Pollen and getting her papers, Marinette went back to her friends and they left.


	18. Can You Help?

 

The bodies have been piling up at the morgue and police were sitting with their hands in their hair. Most of the bodies found had the same signs of drug use, yet no drugs were found. Captain Rodgers was running out of ideas. He sat at his desk for over three hours trying to come up with some sort of plan, yet each and every plan had something keeping them from catching the real thing.

The media had already released a report warning everyone to not take any drugs, but since the report was given, the drug use has gone up. Captain Rodgers opened his lower drawer, in it laid a card with a number on it. He took it out and dialed the number and waited as the phone kept ringing in his ear.

“Captain Rodgers! I was wondering if you had forgotten about me.”

“Chat Noir! I don’t have time for games!” the Captain yelled with annoyance.

“But it’s good to have a little fun every so often. It’s good for the heart, you know.” Chat said.

“Look, I need your help. Is there somewhere we can meet up in private?” the Captain asked.

“Wow, you asking for my help? This must be serious. Okay, let’s meet at the Museum at 7” Chat said.

“Fine, I’ll see you then.” Captain Rodgers said then hung up the phone.

When it was nearly time to leave he got up and made his way to the museum. He got there and on the door was a paper that said ‘closed for repairs’ on the bottom of the paper there was a small black at drawn with an arrow showing him to the back of the building.

The Captain walked round the side and was suddenly pulled into the door that he just passed. A hand was covering his mouth keeping him from making a sound. After the door closed he was released.

“Sorry Captain. You did say you wanted to speak privately. Have you met my backup yet? This is Ladybug.” Chat said as he stood to the side as he introduced Ladybug.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve notice that there is more blood whenever Chat is involved and we all know that he can’t even aim well enough to actually hit his target, let alone hit them where they are pinned to the wall.” The Captain said.

“Hey, I did great before she even showed up.” Chat defended himself.

“Yeah, but with her, you’re doing even better. Anyway, I asked you here because I need your help. These are the files on every person we found dead in the past month. All of them died of a drug overdose, yet no drug were wound. A few of them, after we found them had bluish-green eyes and the others had purple eyes. It freaked some of us out at first, but after a while it was the only connection we had to link all of them together.” Captain Rodgers explained.

“Was the drug injected or ingested?” Ladybug asked as she went through the files.

“We only found 7 that were injected. We suspect that the rest took the drugs willingly.”

“Or unknowingly. I’ll go through these files then come back to you.” Ladybug said as she turned and walked away.

“Alright then. Oh, before I forget. Each and every person in these file had a mark on their right hand. It was a red dot, as if they had been marked for something. Most of the females had a card in their pocket. The cards are the ones given to the contestants of the Agreste competitions. I have kept this as quiet as I can. We don’t need a panic frenzy on our hands during this big event.” The Captain explained.

“Then we need to figure this out as soon as we can, starting with everyone that has something to do with this competition. We will see what we can do, but we need head way do be able to do our job.” Ladybug said.

“I understand. I can’t promise much, but I can keep the officers back a little longer before dispatching them to a crime scene.” Captain Rodgers said.  

“That will do. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Ladybug said as she walked out.

“Did you do something to piss her off? Or is it just your personality?” Captain Rodgers asked when they were alone.

“What do you mean? I have a likable personality.”

“Yeah, likely they will kill you sooner than you think.”

“No, she’s just mad at me because I had a little fun with her a few days ago. I took her to a fight club and she got mad because there was a surprised attack planned on her.” Chat explained.

“Chat, you can’t treat your partner that way. There has to be trust if you want to work together.”

“I know. I didn’t know that she will react that badly. But she will come around eventually.” Chat said as he walked in the direction that Ladybug had gone earlier.

“Call me when you find something.” Captain Rodgers said as Chat only waved him off.

The Captain left the area and went home, he really hoped that this will work.  

 

* * *

 

“Okay, what do you think?” Marinette asked her friend.

“It looks amazing. As always.” Alya said as she looked over the dress.

The competition had been going on for two weeks already and they still had a month to finish their work. Marinette had only now finish her design for her first dress, or so Alya thought.

Marinette had designed five dresses since she got her papers but she didn’t like the others. Alya was trying to be supportive in any way possible. Even working from home to be with Marinette.

“Hey, have you been watching the news lately?” Alya asked.

“No, I’ve been kind of busy.” Marinette said as she continued to color the picture.

“Have you heard about this new drug that has been killing people?”

“Yeah, my parents were talking about it.”

“The media calls it the purple drug, because the people that died from it, their eyes turn purple.” Alya said as she read off of her phone. “It says here that the police have found over 29 people that died from that drug.”

“That’s terrible, I hope that they can stop this drug from spreading.”

“Captain Rodgers is on the case personally. They have found some people that might be connected with the drug rings, but they have no idea about this drug.” Alya said.

“Well, he is good at catching the bad people so he might just be able to put a stop to them. If he is as good as I can remember, he won’t stop until he catches them.” Marinette mumbled, while holding the needle in her mouth.

“Oh, believe me. He is much better then he used to be. Are you done yet? The boys will be waiting for us.” Alya said as she stood closer to the desk.

“I’m almost done. Why are the boys waiting for us?” Marinette asked.

“For lunch. Adrien invited us. Remember?” Alya asked.

“What! That’s today?” Marinette jumped up.

“Yes. In 30 minutes or so. Did you really forget? Or are you just so comfortable wearing you PJ’s to lunch?” Alya joked.

“Oh NO! I’m doomed. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be ready.” Marinette ran out of her room to take a shower.

Alya stood there laughing, these kind of things reminded her of the old Marinette. Important things slipping her mind. Bumping into stuff, falling down the stairs. Always having a cast on her leg or arm. Which reminded her, even though Marinette was always a clumsy one. She had been falling down the stairs and running into things a lot lately.

Marinette was holding her chest the other day and had a few nasty bruises on her arms. But she claimed that it happened when she fell down the stairs. Alya didn’t want to push the subject, but something felt off whenever she explained away the bruises.

“I’m ready! We can go.” Marinette said as she came back into the room.

“Okay then. Let’s go.” Alya took her bag and walked over to Marinette.

They said goodbye to Tom and Sabine and left to meet up with the boys.


	19. Are You Alright?

 

“So, what is your take on this situation?” Chat asked.

“Well, what I know is that this drug is a bit more advanced than the one I have dealt with before. The one I have dealt with was still in its development stage so we didn’t know what we were dealing with at first. This one can’t be ingested through water or any other liquid other than the one they give with the drug.” Ladybug said.

“Which means that it can’t be given through drinks.” Chat stated.

“No, the drug absorbs the liquid to fast. It can however be put into foods and deserts. They can inject the drug through injections like the way they fill the jelly doughnuts. Or in the already baked puddings, meats or vegetables. It is an untraceable drug so you wouldn’t be able to taste it.” Ladybug explained.

“And to find the place of where they put it into the deserts will be impossible.” Chat said.

“Yes, there are too many places in Paris that serves food. But if we trace the people’s steps we can find a place that all of them visited and we might find the person making these drugs or at lease find someone that can tell us where to find them.” Ladybug said.

“Right, I will let the Captain do that part for us. In the meantime, I found out that docks that you were at a few weeks ago. It was a big drug sale. There were traces of gun powder and bullet shells that I could find. Now I don’t know if they us the gun sales as a cover or something.”

“Or they are using the guns to transport the drugs.” Ladybug suggested.

“And how will they be able to do that?” Chat asked.

Ladybug took out her pistol from its holster and took it apart.

“Wow! Since when do you carry a gun?” Chat asked surprise.

“Since before we even met. The same as you caring that small knife in your right boot.” Ladybug said.

“How did you know about . . . I never used it?” Chat asked in disbelieve.

“By observing. Now you see this area here? This entire space can be filled with drugs if they take these parts out. All they need to get it through customs is to have the cover parts. As long as they look like a gun it will work.” Ladybug explained.

“Alright, I’ll let the Cap, know. And I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Chat said as he left to see the police Captain.

 

* * *

 

After receiving a call from his mother, Adrien called Alya and rushed over to the police station. Rushing through the doors and walking over to the interrogation room, stopping at the door as he heard Captain Rodgers talking.

“Then how do you explain this?” Captain Rodgers asked.

“How should I know?” Gabriel asked.

“All of these are contestants from your competition. We found your cards in their pockets. You were the one place that all of them were that day.”

“And that makes me a murderer? How do you know they didn’t leave the interviews and went to buy these drugs? Or went to a club where they found the drugs?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Alya, Nino and Marinette standing there. Alya walked past him and burst through the door.

“Captain. Is it true that you are accusing **_thee_** Gabriel Agreste of murder without hard proof?” Alya asked holding her phone as a recorder.

“Miss. Cesaire. This is an official criminal case interview. You do not have the right to be in here, please leave so we can continue.” Captain Rodgers said.

“I would like to have them all present for this interview.” Gabriel said as the other three walked in.

“Very well. Mr. Gabriel. If you are not guilty then why would all of the female victims have your cards? Even if they went out for the night? Wouldn’t they leave the cards home?” Captain Rodgers asked.

“It isn’t uncommon for them to have the cards with them at any given time.”

Marinette lifted her hand asking for a turn to speak. Captain Rodgers pointed at her, giving her a chance to say something.

“Captain. With all due respect, I am also one of the contestants and I also carry the cards with me everywhere. The cards can be used at any time for anything. If I am out for the night and inspiration strikes, then I would want to have the cards with me to be used them instead of losing my track of mind in search of them.” Marinette explained.

“And what gave you the idea that it will be my father and that he will be dumb enough to leave his cards with them?” Adrien asked.

“Well, they were found within hours and even days after having the interviews. All of these females were interviewed by Gabriel Agreste himself. I even have the list here to prove it. He could have given them the drugs in the water that was left on the table for them.” Captain Rodgers explained.

“That wouldn’t be possible. And even if it was the cause wouldn’t he be able to drug the girls interviewed by his wife?” Alya asked.

“Yes, he could have, but the possibility of his wife drinking some of the water is too big of a chance for him to take.”

“Then what reason would I possibly have for killing these girls?” Gabriel asked.

“That’s what I’m here to find out. Mr. Agreste.” Captain Rodgers said.

“Well, man. According to his rights. You don’t have enough evidence or hard proof to be able to hold him in custody, so he can leave whenever he wants. So Mr. Agreste, I do believe that your wife is hysterical at home waiting for you.” Nino said as he stood up.

“Right, if you’ll excuse me. My wife is waiting for me.” Gabriel said as he stood and left the room.

“Don’t think this is over Mr. Agreste, stay within Paris.” Captain Rodgers said.

After leave the station Adrien turned towards Nino. “Wow, Nino. Since when are you a lawyer?”

“I’m not. My cousin is a lawyer and borrowed me his books when I got sued for opening the club. So I learned a few things.” Nino explained himself.

“So, are you guilty Mr. Agreste?”  Alya asked.

“No, I’m not. I have no reason to kill anyone.” Gabriel said.

“Then why are you a suspect?” Marinette asked.

“Apparently the only thing that all of them had in common was that they all had been interview through me. Then they ended up killed. I didn’t even have water in the interview room for if they spilled in on the fabrics. They showed up at my door, burst through the doors, arrest me without any reason or explanation and dragged me down here.” Gabriel said.

“Well, we can sort this out later. For now let’s just get you home to mom. She must be freaking out right now.” Adrien said.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette! Sweetie! Can you come help us down here for a minute please?” Sabine asked.

“Sure mom.” Marinette said as she came down the stairs.

“You only need to work the front until we get all the cookies into the ovens.” Sabine said.

Marinette sat at the cash register for almost the entire day. Helping the customers the best she could. There was one guy sitting at one table for almost the entire time that Marinette had worked the register.

“Marinette, could you close the door and put the closed sign up for us, please.” Tom asked

“Sure dad.” Marinette said as she got up and walked over to the person sitting there.

“Excuse me, sir. We are closing now.” Marinette said

“I will start sweeping in the front, while you finish up here.” Sabine said as she walked to the front with her broom.

The broom dropped and a yell was ripped from Sabine’s throat when she saw the scene in front of her. The man was holding Marinette at gun point. Tom came out from the back area and saw what the commotion is all about.

“Please let go of her. We will give you whatever you want, just let her go.” Tom said.

The man looked around “Give me all the money in the register or she dies!” he yelled as he pushed the gun against Marinette's head.

“Alright! Alright.” Sabine said as she made her way to the register.

Marinette kept herself calm until the man pointed the gun at her mother and started yelling “Hurry up! Or I’ll shoot!”

Marinette grabbed his hand that had the gun with one arm, bending his arm and lifting his hand up with her other hand. The man pulled the trigger and shot into the ceiling, causing Sabine to scream and drop to the floor, Tom ducking to the floor at the same time.

Marinette broke his arm to make him drop the gun. She kicked the gun out of his reach, he pulled a knife with the other uninjured hand, taking a few strikes at Marinette. She jumped out of the way each time, but at the last strike she wasn’t fast enough and got cut on the arm.

 This angered her, she kicked the knife out of his hand, she moved in quickly then hit the man in the stomach and then in the face breaking his nose. She kicked his knee making it crackle as the man shouted out in pain and fell to his knees holding his nose with one hand.

Marinette hit him behind his neck with her elbow making him lower to the ground, then kicked him in the face making him fall on his back, out as a light.  Sabine slowly came out from behind the counter looking up at the current situation just as Marinette kicked him.

Tom stood up. “Sabine! Call the police!”

Sabine nodded and went to the phone to call the police. Tom rushed to Marinette to make sure that she was okay.

“Marinette! You’re bleeding!” Tom shouted as he picked up her cut arm.

“Oh, this is nothing. It’s just a small scratch.” Marinette played it off as she kept her eye on the man.

“This is no small scratch! You will need stitches” Sabine said as she came up from behind them.

“The police are on their way. Tom you wait here for them. Marinette, sweetie we are going to the hospital right now. No argument.” Sabine said as she led Marinette to the back where the car keys are.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and Marinette could see the worry in her mother’s face. They arrived and went in, Sabine did all the talking and the two of them were soon seated in a room awaiting a doctor.

Marinette was quiet for the most part, just looking at her mother’s reactions as she called Alya to inform her of what had happened. Telling her where they were and that Tom was still at the bakery. The doctor came in, she asked Sabine to wait in the waiting room until they were done. Sabine nodded then left the room and the doctor started on Marinette. Asking her questions here and there about what had happened and about the scars on her hands. Before the doctor was done with the stitches Alya came rushing in to check up on her friend. 

“Okay, there you go. Keep the arm as still as possible and clean it regularly.” The doctor said.

Marinette thanked the doctor and was on her way out of the room to the waiting room with Alya, where Adrien, Nino and Sabine were waiting for her.


	20. To Be

 

Marinette would lie if she said she wasn’t happy being back home and being with her childhood friends again.

But this?

This was something she never missed.

For the life of her, she knew that she wasn’t an average length girl nor was she really tall. Even if she is now technically an adult she still was shorter then Adrien, Alya and Nino. She had barely passed her mother’s length.

But she wasn’t helpless. Not in the least. She was just short. Nothing wrong with that. No need to baby her.

“Let me get that for you.” Adrien said as he reached for the glass of juice that was right in front of Marinette.

“Adrien. I can reach out and take a glass myself you know.” Marinette said annoyed.

“But you're hurt. I just want to help you.” Adrien said as he deflated next to her.

 “I got a small cut on my forearm, Adrien. I didn’t lose a limb.” Marinette said into her glass as she took a sip.

“I know. But you got 13 stitches. And with your . . . .” Adrien said and drifted off into a whisper.

“What was that?” Marinette asked putting the glass back onto the table.

“I’ve seen it for myself. You could barely write your own name on the registry papers for the interview with my parents. You said it to me once before, yourself. You don’t have much mobility in your hands after your injuries. Your parents have told me what the doctors had told them about all the injuries that you got while on that island. And to top it all off _you_ got attacked in your own bakery and _you_ got injured again. I just what to be there for you. I just want to help you in any way I can. I don’t like seeing you hurt or in pain.” Adrien said hanging his head low.

“Adrien.” Marinette said sternly. Making him look up at her as she was still staring at her glass in her hands.

“I . . . you don’t need to . . . You don’t need to do everything for me. What I went through . . . what happened to me is terrible to say the least. I had my entire life ahead of me. Then disaster struck. I barely survived the fall.” Marinette said then turn quiet before continuing.

“Every one that was pulled out with me was dead when I came to. My arm was broken, my leg had a nasty cut. I struggled to get the safety belt off of me and once I did, I still fell to the ground. There was a woman that was crying and I wasn’t sure if it was because of shock or pain. She was stuck under the tail wing of the plane that dug into the ground with the force it had fallen. The wing cut through her stomach, right here.” Marinette said showing Adrien with her hand right under her ribs.

“She asked me if I could just cover up her legs because they felt a little cold. When I went to the other side, I saw nothing. I didn’t know if they were also underground or still under the wing, but the wing wasn’t that thick and once I looked up. I saw her bottom half laying a few feet away from us. I vomited at the sight and was about to pass out when she called on me again asking if I had covered them up for her. I told her yes, I lied to a dying woman. I don’t like telling lies and you know that, but at that moment I didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. I sat next to her, telling her stories that my mother used to tell me when I was scared at night. I sat there until she blew out her last breath. I had buried their bodies as well as I could, trying to keep wild animals from feasting on them.” Marinette’s head was hanging low as she talked.

She looked up at a shocked Adrien “I’m not telling you this to make you sick, nor for you to feel pity for me. I’m telling you this to make you understand that I’m not weak. I am not going to fall apart at any moment. Even with all the injuries that I have gotten, with everything I had gone through, this . . .” she gestured to her new injury

“This is a small scratch. This is something that will heal in about a week or two. And as we are talking right now, it doesn’t even hurt. So stop babying me. I will ask you if I need help, but I have to do things on my own. You won’t always be there with me every second of the day to help me with everything.” Marinette concluded, putting her hand on Adrien’s to show him she wasn’t mad.

Adrien gave her a smile “Okay. I won’t baby you. But I am still going to do things for you when we are together. Whether you like it or not. It’s just the gentleman in me.” Adrien said.

Marinette gave a smile “As if I could stop you.”

 

* * *

 

“Vlad. I don’t have a problem making us outfits so that they don’t know our identity. But my hands hurt. I can’t do it, the needle keeps falling out of my hands.” Marinette said as her eyes started tearing up.

“M. I know it’s hard and I know it hurts. But you have to get used to it. Remember your dream of becoming a fashion designed?” Vlad asked.

Marinette nodded as she wiped her tears.

“Then you have to work through the pain. You have to set new limits to your hands. I gave you this to be able to figure out a way that best works for you.” Vlad said giving her a small smile.

“Okay.” Marinette sighed “Okay! I can do this.” Marinette sat up straighter with new found confidence. Then slacked a bit looking at Vladimir. “But I still don’t get why on earth you chose leather as your suit.” Marinette said.

Vlad stood up “Well, you see. In all kinds of situations, the best material is leather. Its soft, comfortable, it hugs your body perfectly, with the right treatments it can be quiet, silky smooth for tight spaces, and heat resistant, not much but just enough to get yourself out.”

“But it isn’t bullet proof, so it isn’t that perfect.” Marinette commented as she continued to work.

“No, it isn’t, but then again most bullet proof vests isn’t even bullet proof if you use the right bullet, or just know where to shoot. Besides, that’s why I chose black. If you get shot, they can’t see you bleed.” Vlad said with a creepy smile on his face.

“Yeah, and neither can you” Marinette stated.

“That is not the point!” Vlad turned towards her. “You like making things difficult, don’t you?”  

“I live for it.” Marinette joked.

“Hardy har. You’re a real joker. I think you should just focus on your work.” Vlad said as he went on with his things.

Marinette looked at him and only smiled at herself as she remembered all the times she and her parents would joke around like that.

“Damit!” Marinette yelled when the needle fell for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Maybe you should take a small break and rest your hands.” Vlad said looking over at Marinette.

“But you said that . . .” Marinette started.

Vlad cut her off. “I know what I said. But if you don’t rest your hands every so often, you might end up making them worse.”

Marinette looked at him for a few seconds before she put everything next to her. She stood up and walked over to the table he was working on.

“Vlad?” Marinette said softly.

He turned to her looking up at her as she stood in front of him now.

“Can you please help me?” Marinette asked him, holding her bloody bandaged hands up for him to see.

Vlad’s expression softened as he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. “Sure” he said as her took her hands in his.

They walked over to the medical area and he started unwrapping her hands. Marinette had closed her eyes and was hissing with every layer that came off.

Vlad threw the old bandages in a bucket to be burned later. He had taught Marinette, never leave blood evidence behind.

“They are coming nicely. It’s hard to believe this happened to you only three weeks ago.” Vlad stated making Marinette open her eyes a little.

“Yeah, since I was small, I had a very quick recovery rate. Cuts and scrapes that would take up to two weeks to heal, healed in only a few days.”

“Well, with what you told me about your clumsiness, that isn’t surprising. Your body has to adapt to you and if you get hurt a lot, your body’s healing rate goes up. The same with your pain endurance rate.” Vlad said, this was something that his father had taught him.

“It doesn’t mean that I don’t feel pain, because I still do.” Marinette said.

“I know. I have to clean the wounds again. Are you ready?” Vlad asked.

Marinette gave him a nod as she took the closes thing to bite down on.

Vlad took the alcohol cleaners and started cleaning her hands. Marinette screamed of the pain as she bit harder into the wadded material in her mouth. Vlad knew he had to be quick. He, out of everyone knows this hurt.

But once her hands are cleaned and was bandaged with new bandages, the worst was over. Vlad saw to it to clean up the area that they were working in while Marinette was laying on her bed, still whimpering from the pain.

They had run out of the anesthetic a while ago and wasn’t able to get some more. Anything that would dull the pain for her was finished already and Vlad couldn’t find any new supplies for them. So at the end she was forced to endure the pain in all its glory.

Vlad knew how bad the pain was, that’s why he told her to lay down and try to sleep and that he will take care of the rest.  With the amount of pain that she was in, she didn’t think twice about it.


	21. Evidence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys. sorry for the long wait.   
> thank you to the guys that helped me out with this chapter.  
> Thanks to the rest for reading.  
> and for those of you that like this story, I have good news with this chapter.  
> but you'll have to find that out yourself.
> 
> Interestingly enough for those that noticed, good on you!  
> for the rest, the beginning letter of the title of each chapter since chapter 13   
> until this one, spelled out the name of this story.  
> cool isn't it?   
> not really. enjoy reading.

Adrien had used connections the find out that there was a drug trade going on that night at the docks.

They were supposed to meet at the purple ship at 6. He had sent Ladybug the massage and she had replied that she will join him as soon as she could.

Now he was currently on the roof of a shipping container looking down on the 5 guys unpacking the drugs. The packages was light blue in color and there was a Red Dot in the center of each package.

Ladybug had arrived just as the buyers did. She tapped Chat on the shoulder letting him know she was there. Chat has informed her of what happened before she arrived and the two of them are now looking at the drug buy.

“We need to either get one of them to spill who the leader is or we need a package of those drugs.” Ladybug said.

Chat nodded to the side showing her an opening that they could go through. They went down to the opening taking out the few guys they got on the way there.

“I’ll go left.” Chat said.

“And I’ll go right.” Ladybug said as they made their way to the sides.

Chat walked out into view so that everyone was able to see him. He extended his staff then his one of the container’s doors to draw attention towards him.

“I don’t think that is the right kind of candy for your age.” Chat said to the obvious 16 year old.

The young guys spread out to get away once the sellers drew out their guns.

“We were wondering when you were going to show yourself. Because of you we have double the work to sell everything since Stefano and his crew were arrested.” The one without a gun said.

‘That must be the leader.’ Chat thought to himself.

“Oh, sorry about that. We couldn’t come to an equal agreement. So he got the alternative.” Chat said as he swung his staff.

“That’s not what we heard.  The boss said we have to kill you on sight, but me and the guys want to have our little fun first.” The leader said making the rest of them laugh.

While they were focused on Chat, Ladybug had sneaked up behind them and took one of the packages. Putting it into her side bag, she moved to the first guy that was the furthest back. Taking him out and moving on to the next one.

Chat stood at the ready. “This should be easy then.” Chat said.

Confused, the leader asked “And what makes you think that?”

“There’s only three of you. Oh, sorry make that two of you” Chat said with a smile.

The leader looked behind him and saw Ladybug strangling a guy. There was only him and the guy next to him left.

“SHOOT THEM YOU IDIOT!” the leader yelled.

Chat ran up to the leader trying to hit him from behind. The leader turned just in time to see what was about to happen. Dodging the hit and turning to face Chat again, he readied himself to attack Chat.

The other guy was emptying is clip on the red cladded person dodging behind things to evade the bullets. She bought time so he had to reload, making him the perfect standing target. Once the shooting stopped and she heard the clicking of the empty clip, she made her way towards the shooter.

He threw the gun to the side opting to fight hand to hand with her. She got close and kicked him squarely in the chest area. He was hunched over for a moment, but once he straightened up, she could see that he had blocked the kick with both arms just as she made contact.

He lashed out at her and she had to block with her arms. This cause him to hit her over her recent stitches and snapping some lose.

Which hurt.

A lot.

She went in and hit him in the face with her fist, snapping his face to the side. She stepped back as he turned his face back to her with a smile as he looked down on her.

This brought a thought to mind of something that Vlad used to tell her. ‘Stop underestimating your opponent. Just because he looks weak, doesn’t mean he is. I mean look at you, you’re a toothpick compared to the others on this island.’

Oh, how she hated him sometimes. But she couldn’t help herself, she knew that she had an upper hand. She was faster, she was more flexible and she liked using gymnastic moves in her fighting style. Which is why she was currently doing a dragon fly kick. She ran up to the guy mocking to hit him in the face, once close enough he will block the hit.

She then places her hands on the floor right in front of him, pushing herself up in a hand stand while turning on her hands. Extending her legs at the right time and kicking the guy in the jaw, breaking it while at the same time knocking him out.  

The guy fell to the ground and she landed on her feet again, trying to get the dizziness that comes from doing that kick to stop spinning. Once gone she looked around to find Chat. Seeing him struggling to fight the other guy she made her way over to them.

Chat was keeping his own, but for some reason couldn’t get in there to land a hit. It was as if the guy knew exactly what he was going to do next. Relieve washed over Chat’s face when he saw Ladybug coming their way, out of the corner of his eye. The leader saw this and knew that he was in trouble.

Giving Chat an opening to land his hit, the leader backed away giving the two of them time to regroup quickly. The leader pulled out a gun while still holding his chest where Chat had struck him. He opened fire on the two causing them to duck behind objects for safety. The guy emptied his gun on purpose to make Chat come for him.

Chat was walking into is hands, when he jumped up from his cover and started to charge the guy. Ladybug was right behind him and as they closed in she saw him pull something silver from his chest pocket.

“Chat! LOOK OUT!” she yelled, reaching a hand out to stop him.

Chat could barely hear her over the adrenaline pumping in his ears, he was still running toward the guy and saw the silvery thing too late to be able to do anything about it. Chat accepted his fate and closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop it now.

He felt himself being yanked back by his hoody and he fell to the ground on his back. Looking up to see Ladybug had taken the hit and was holding the guy by the throat. Chat scrambled to get to his feet to help her with her new injury, only to find it was an injection needle sticking out of her arm.

Looking up a little he saw that she wasn’t holding his throat, but holding a knife that she had stabbed through his jaw into his brain. She pulled the knife back and the guy fell to the ground, soon enough she fell to her knees.

Chat grabbed her, she laid limp against him. She lifted her one hand and grasped his shoulder. “I told you to be careful.”

“Ladybug! Oh my . . . I’m sorry I didn’t see it coming.” Chat said as he tried to hold her up, he could feel her getting weaker by the second.

They needed to get out of there. He couldn’t take her to the hospital, her secret will be put on the news. He didn’t know her, so he wouldn’t be able to take her home. The only place he could think of was his hide out. At least there Tikki will be able to help her in secret.

“Chat, this is the Red Dot drug in pure form. It works faster than normal. You will want to tie me down for the next part . . . I’m . . . sorry” She said as she passed out.

Chat lifted her up over his shoulder and put her into the closest car he could find. At this point he didn’t care that it was a car from one of the guys he had just fought. He just needed to get her to his hide out and fast.

While driving, he tried calling Tikki, but there was no answer. Ladybug was starting to cough and get spasm attacks in the back seat as he neared his place. Stopping the car a little ways away from his place, he pulled her from the car and ran over to his back door that led straight to his hideout.

He ran down the hallway as her spasms got worse, hitting him in the face every so often. He placed her on the table and did as she said, strapping her down with rope he had lying around and trying to call Plagg this time.

“Chat? What’s wrong?” Plagg answered.

“Ladybug got injected with a pure form of the Red Dot drug. She started having spasms so I had to strap her down, but I don’t know what to do next. Oh, no. she started foaming at the mouth.” Chat said earnestly over the phone.

“Okay, where are you now?” Plagg asked.

“At my apartment in the hideout.”

“Okay, you remember those dried leaves I gave you that you thought were some kind of tea?”

“Yeah?”

“Take the entire bag and shove all the leaves down her throat with your fingers, use water to flush it down some more. You better move quickly. Tikki and I are on our way there now.”

“Okay”

Plagg hung up so that Chat would be able to do as he had instructed. At first it was difficult, the muscle spasms caused her jaw to slam shut, and Chat had to force them open to get the leaves in. After being bitten a few times, he finally got all the leaves shoved down and causing her to choke more than once.

When Plagg and Tikki finally arrived the spasms seemed to have died down and she looked lifeless as she laid there. Tikki rushed over to check for the right vitals while Plagg tended to a shaken up Chat.

“What happened?” Plagg asked.

Adrien explained what had happened. Tikki called him over to her.

“Adrien. Did she get hurt earlier this week?” Tikki asked.

“Not that I know of. Why?”

“Her arm is soaked in blood and still dripping, but her cloths are intact. I need to check if it is an injury, but you also said that she killed someone so it might be their blood.”

Adrien looked at the arm. “She didn’t use that arm.” He said as he realized something. Adrien picked up her right arm “She used this one. That one was holding the guys arm that had a gun.”

Tikki took her arm and undid her glove ties. She pulled the long glove off revealing that there was indeed and injury. An injury that looked oddly familiar to Adrien.

“Adrien please hold her arm like this so I can clean the wound and redo the stitches, please.” Tikki asked.

“Plagg, please get me the first air case that we got Adrien while I wash my hands please.”

Plagg was off to collect the case. Adrien held Ladybug’s arm in his hands. Looking over the injury then up at her face and finally down to the twitching hand as Tikki started to clean the wound.

Her hands.

Adrien looked back up at her face, the mask that she wore was so skin tight, but still kept her identity concealed. But her hands, to him, was a dead giveaway. Yet he couldn’t be sure, her hand had blood on it and he still had the adrenaline rush, so he could just be imagining things. The questions were burning inside him like wild fire.

He had to make sure.

He had to know if he was right.

It could always just be a silly coincidence, right.

Right?

Tikki couldn’t finish fast enough for him. But he waited until she was completely finished before putting the arm he was holding down.

He walked over to her face and looked down at her.

“Has she emptied her stomach yet?” Tikki asked bringing Adrien back to them.

“No, I just got the last leaves in when the two of you walked through the door.”

“Then we best turn her on her side. But I need to check her eyes to make sure we weren’t too late. Which means that I have to take off her mask. Are you alright with that?” Tikki asked him as she took the remaining ropes off of her.

“Yes, anything to save her. I already have a good idea of who she might be, but I’m not 100% sure.” Adrien said as he looked back down to her.

“Who?” Plagg asked and Tikki elbowed him in the gut.

Adrien straightened up and looked at them “You remember that crush I had on this girl in my class?” Adrien started making them nod. He pointed to the pictures on the board that he had yet to take down since she is back.

“I think it might be her. She was trapped on an island in the China Sea, she got hurt pretty badly, especially her hands and when I saw Ladybug’s hands . . . I’m pretty sure it’s her.” Adrien finished.

Tikki nodded, she walked over and started to pull the mask off. Before the mask was entirely off, Ladybug’s eyes snapped open. She jumped from the table and grabbed Tikki in a choke hold. Her eyes were showing be wilderness as she looked around the room. Like a wild animal that was cornered.

“Ladybug! Stop!” Adrien yelled which seemed to make her stop for a second.

She slacked her hold and Tikki came out before Marinette fell to her knees and started to vomit up dark purple goo. After that her body went limp again, she fell to the ground next to the goo and Adrien had to pick her up, placing her back on the table.

“I’m alright. I still need to check her eye though.” Tikki assured Plagg that was checking her throat.

She walked back over and took the mask off. Sure enough, Adrien was right for once.

It was Marinette.

Adrien fell to his knees in shock. He was Right?

Tikki checked everything that she needed to and then instructed Adrien that Marinette needed to rest. He should call them as soon as she wakes up or if something changes. With that promise the two walked out and left Adrien to his thoughts.


	22. Moving Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> sorry for the long wait. (Been in the Hospital)
> 
> But I'm back now and here you go!

. . . A few years back . . . 

 

“Why do I need this leaves so badly?” Adrien asked as he walked behind Plagg.

“Because they help with poisons and drugs. When you are drugged or poisoned, just take a hand full of leaves and swallow with a little water if possible. They neutralize the drug or poison that you might have gotten.”

“And you know this, how exactly?”

“Someone taught me and I have some personal experience.”

“Oh, well Plagg. I just thought you wanted to give me some tea leaves, like green tea or something. I didn’t know they actually had potential like saving my life.”

“That just means that you should stop jumping to conclusions.” Plagg said walking into his office.

Adrien walked in behind him and closed the door. “What was I supposed to think? You just show up at my door and hand me a bag of dried leaves.”

“Not all dried leaves are tea you know.”  Plagg said as he sat down.

“Sorry for knowing that tea is dried leaves.” Adrien huffed crossing his arms.

“You only started being . . . you know, a few months ago. You need as much help as you can get.”

“Be that as it may. You could have just said it was medicine.” Adrien stood up. “Fine I will put them in my hideout with easy access. In case of need.” He turned and walked out the door.

 

 

. . . Present . . .

 

‘It was her all along.’

‘The girl that couldn’t stand bulling.’

‘She . . . she saved me tonight. . .’

‘She . . . _killed_ someone tonight.’

‘She told me that she only did what she needed to do to survive.’

Adrien took a sharp breath as all these thoughts flooded his mind.

‘Did that mean she killed before?’

‘How many people had she killed?’

‘What had she gone through to have to resort to killing?’

Adrien was brought out of his very dark thoughts when his phone started to ring.

“Hey Alya. Wh . .” Adrien started but was cut off by Alya’s frantic questions.

“Adrien? Have you heard?” Alya asked.

“Heard what?”

“Marinette is missing!”

Adrien looked over to the table where Marinette was lying.

“What? Where did you hear that?” Adrien asked.

“Sabine called me and asked if she was with Nino and me. Apparently she went out for a walk through the park late yesterday afternoon and never returned. Tom and Sabine is out looking for her right now.” Alya explained hysterical.

“Alya. Alya calm down. She’s with me. I was walking home yesterday afternoon after a photo shoot because my phone had died and we bumped into each other. I asked her if she wanted to join me for a bite to eat and we walked back to my apartment. I made us something to eat and we started talking.”

Adrien looked at the time and saw that it is still 5 AM. “We lost track of time and she fell asleep against my shoulder while we were watching a movie. Don’t worry I’ll have her back home as soon as she wakes up”

“Oh thank goodness. I’ll call Sabine and tell her. We really need to get that girl a cellphone.” Alya said with a relieved sigh.

“Yeah, sorry I should have let them know. I wasn’t thinking.” Adrien said.

“No, that’s not a problem, Tom and Sabine trusts you. They’ll be relieved that she’s safe. I have to go, talk to you later”

“Talk later.” Adrien hung up the phone as he heard groaning coming from the other person in the room.

He quickly made his way to the table to see if she was waking up. She started coughing and Adrien rushed to get her lose again. Moving slowly Marinette lifted her free hand to rub over her face. It felt like she had the worst hangover known to man once the memories of her fight came rushing back all at once. As soon as her hand rubbed over her face where her mask was supposed to be, she froze.

She wasn’t wearing her mask.

She opened her eyes and looked around as she felt someone untying her.

She wasn’t in her room. Chat’s jacket was hanging on a manikin near the door.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes again. Giving a big, loud sigh.

“Chat?” she asked.

“Yes?” he answered right next to her.

This meant he knows her identity now.

“You removed my mask.” She stated.

“Yes? Well no. Tikki did, she had to check your eyes to see how far the drug got. We never meant to see your identity, but we needed to save your life first.” He explained quickly.

“So Tikki knows my identity to?”

“Yes, and Plagg. It’s just the three of us.”

Giving another big sigh “Okay, don’t worry I understand. It was the only way to save me, right?”

“Yes. Tikki also said so. She also had to redo your stitches on your arm. With the fighting you ripped them badly, but she could still do it nicely so that your parents won’t be able to know the difference.” He said softly.

“That’s . . . thanks. I wouldn’t be able to explain it to them . . . wait what time is it?” Marinette suddenly asked, still keeping her eyes closed for some reason as she sit up right.

This made Adrien’s heart warm. Even thou he knows her identity, she still respects his privacy by keeping her eyes closed. Not that he minded her knowing.

“It’s just after 5 Am.”

“Great, how will I explain why I never returned home last night?” She sighed again, putting a hand over her eyes and laid down again.

Adrien notice that she was doing it a lot since she had woken up. “Don’t worry about that. Alya called me saying that you were missing and I explained that I invited you to eat at my place, and we fell asleep watching a movie. I told her to let your parents know that I will have you home as soon as you wake up and had breakfast.”

“Good, thanks.” Marinette said relieved and Adrien waited patiently for his words to sink in.

Soon enough she gasped. “Wait! We know each other?”

Adrien gave a sound that meant yes.

“And you know Alya?” Again he gave the sound.

“And she called you to . . .” she trailed off.

She sat up way to quickly and had to grab her head. “uurrh! A-ad . . Adrien? You’re Chat?” she asked, but still had her eyes closed.

“Yes, Marinette. I’m Chat. And you’re Ladybug.” Adrien said calmly.

“Great! That’s just great!” she said throwing her hands in the air.

Adrien felt a little hurt, but let her finish “The one person I wanted to keep far away from danger because of my own feelings, is the one that is running with me into danger! That’s just great!”

“Marinette. Calm down. Wait . . . why because of your own feelings? What feelings?” Adrien asked and Marinette froze.

She held her hands cradled close to her chest and turned her face away from him as a small blush crept onto her face.

“I may or may not have or had a crush on you.” She confessed.

“Really?” he asked as he himself had a blush on his face.

“Yes. Still kind of do. That’s why I talk so easily with you about what happened on the island.” Marinette said.

“Marinette.” He said taking her hands into his making her turn her face towards him. “Please open your eyes and look at me.” He said.

  She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his emerald green eyes. Her small blush was covering her entire face once he kissed her knuckles.

“I had the biggest crush on you back when we first met. I still do. I became Chat because of you.” He stood and walked to the one corner and showed her the board with the map that he had marked as he searched. “I did it to be able to find you and after scouring most of China’s islands, my father didn’t want to help fund that searches so I had to stop. But then I became the city’s vigilant in your memory.” He explained. 

“In – In memory of me? Why me?” Marinette asked.

“Well, when everyone was afraid to stand up to Chloé when she was bullying someone. You never stood back. You stood up to her, you always brought extra lunch to give to Judy and her brother that wasn’t even in our class or year. Just because you saw that they had it hard and wanted to help, never expecting anything back. You made a difference in their lives and I wanted to do the same for others.”

He walked back over to her. “I wanted to have the heart you always had. To help others that needed it and never ask anything in return. To have blind trust whether they knew who I was or not. To help them have hope for a better tomorrow. And one day I bumped into Plagg and Tikki after and encounter of people that trashed houses and beat the owners for money. I was injured while trying to save the family, I was slowly making my way here when they came walking down the street.”

Adrien jumped up onto the table to sit next to her. “I tripped and fell out of the ally way just as they passed it. I nearly gave Tikki a heart attack. She rushed over ad started to help me while Plagg held me up, my eyes were so blurry I didn’t even recognized them. The guys that I had beaten came running after me and caught up just as Plagg put me against the wall. I told him to get to safety and I stood up trying to stop the guys until the two of them could get away. Plagg yelled at me ‘you idiot!’ and that was when I recognized him. He took out the guys and took me back here. After that he helped me build my skills.”

Marinette stared at him. “To be honest. I wasn’t planning on doing the whole vigilante thing. I truly was just out to get some fresh air the night I met Chat. For some reason he looked familiar but I couldn’t place it. Then I started working with him and his small habits caught my attention. Still I couldn’t figure out who he reminded me off. But I felt safe with him, at least now I know why.” Marinette explained.

“I’m glad that it’s you. I don’t think that I would want anyone else” Marinette said quietly as she stared down to her lap.

“And I’m glad it is. Although there are a few changes that we need to make.” Adrien said making Marinette look up at him. “One, no more killing. I know that it was the only way to survive where you were, but it has to stop. Two, we are going to meet Plagg at his gym as often as we can so that you can help me better myself. Three, no more secrets between us. We are always honest with each other. Four, no more hiding your emotions. I can see that you have kept them locked up all this time, so when we are here alone feel free to let them out and you can always talk to me. Deal?” Adrien said.

Marinette took a minute to take every word in then gave him a smile “Deal.” She said back to him.

“Can I ask you something?” Marinette asked Adrien.

“Sure.”

“Why the cat theme?”

“Well, the idea came from Plagg and Tikki. At first I just wore black to be able to hide in the shadows, but after meeting Plagg, he said that I should theme myself and that it would look better and leave a lasting impression on everyone.”

“And how did the two of you meet?”

“You see. I tried to teach myself how to fight by getting into bar fights, or biker fights or even gang fights. Never turned out as I had hoped. One day while walking down the street a gang grouped around me. I fought them off as good as I can, but while in the fight some guy came out of nowhere and started fighting the guys. At first I thought that he was on my side but he was just actually enjoying the fight. Everyone had either turned off running or was on the ground. Then he turned to me, I tried to put up a fight but he was way too fast. He beat me up then picked me up and took me to the hospital where I met Tikki. After I woke up she introduced me to Plagg, her husband. He was standing in the corner eating Camembert cheese.” Adrien explained laughing as he showed Marinette the size of the cheese.

“Okay. We can talk later, for now you need to get cleaned up while I make us breakfast.” Adrien said as he jumped off of the table top. Extending his hand to help Marinette down.

She took his hand and slid off the table, she followed him through another door into his apartment. He showed her the bathroom and gave her some of his cloths that might fit her.

“Here you can wear this until we get to your place, then we can figure a way out to get you own cloths so that there isn’t weird thoughts from your parents.” Adrien said as he handed her the set of clothes.

“My duffel bag with clothes are in the alleyway behind the bakery. I put it on the fire escape, we can get it there.” Marinette said as she took the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Adrien smiled then went to the kitchen to make breakfast, calling Plagg and telling them that she had woken up and was fine.


	23. Questions

The first time Adrien went to Plagg’s house, he didn’t expect the warm welcome nor the others that was also living there.

Pollen, the attractive secretary that worked for his father since he could remember, never aged a bit. She played it off as ‘taking care of herself’ or ‘using honey to keep from ageing’ as she put it. But he never questioned it out loud.

Trixx, the smaller, more energetic girl in the house. She liked to make jokes and play illusion tricks on people. Working as a magician, whether on a street corner, children’s parties or professionally. That was her trade, what she did best. Some call in magic, so call it miss illusion or mind tricks, but little do they know, it really is magic.

Wayzz, the quiet one. Always reading or meditating in the back garden. Never talked much, but very intelligent. Adrien had lost more than a few chest games against him. Adrien was never sure what he did for a living, but he would greet politely then head up to his room. Or when he joined then, he always had good advice about all kinds of things, he loved giving facts about anything you could think of.

Tikki, the Doctor and a great one at that. Her powers are of healing, she once said that she had the power of creation. Explains why she could heal wounds, but she also said that she can’t intervene with fate or destiny. If the illness is too great, than she can do nothing about it. If that person I meant to die, than her magic does nothing to help.

Plagg, self-explained. Bully, with a good heart. Tikki says that he doesn’t know how to deal with his emotions, nor how to show them. Plagg, is a military soldier. He has been in wars for centuries. He told Tikki that he was done with war and destruction, he was going to open a gym and teach people to defend themselves.

Master Fu, never met the guy, but everyone that lives here has talked about him and they have the up most respect for the man. Trixx once said that he is 186 years old, where pollen interrupted and said ‘and a half’

“Adrien, stop standing the door full and come on. I have something I would like to show you” Plagg said motioning him to follow.

Adrien followed the man down to his basement area. Plagg had his own space to practice or gym or whatever he wanted to do. Adrien walked to the far wall.

“Plagg, you do know that normal people don’t have a basement full of weapons.” Adrien said as he looked over what seemed to be a spear that was over a hundred years old.

Plagg turned to face him “I’ll have you know that every single one of these knives and swords saved my life at least once.”

Adrien pointed just to the side of Plagg “What about that gun over there?” he asked since there was only one of it against the wall.

Plagg turned to see what he was pointing at then smiled “Oh, that? That’s just for decoration.” Plagg said as he walked over to the side.

“Decoration? Really?” Adrien said as he followed the man.

“Yeah, I never used it so I thought, why not.” Plagg said. “This is what I wanted to show you.” Plagg pulled out an old photograph that was taken in the First World War. “See this? That’s me! And over there is Tikki.” He showed him the photo.

“Wow. You guys look . . .” Adrien looked up at the grinning Plagg “Exactly the same. You were even eating Camembert in this photo. Where did you even find it over there?” Adrien asked.

“Tikki snuck it in for me. She was allowed to bring in medical things and she put it in with that.” Plagg explained.

“Wow, she must really love you to cope with that stench.” Adrien put the photo down then turned and walk out.

Plagg followed him “She does love me.” Plagg gave a huff “and I don’t stink.”

“Of course you don’t stink to yourself, but to the rest of humanity . . . You stink . . . so, so badly.” Adrien said as he walked back to the living area where the rest was sitting.

“Plagg! Duusu said that she wouldn’t be able to make it home for the next few weeks. They finally got the tomb open with all her things in, she said that she had to explain why no one was allowed to follow her in but she has to hide all the emeralds and things first.” Tikki said as she put the phone down, seeing them walking into the room.

“Why doesn’t she just teleport everything here?” Pollen asked.

“I told her to do so, but apparently Wayzz made her a bet that she wouldn’t be able to go through a single tomb without teleporting things to us, and she isn’t about to lose. She did complain that it just so happens that they find her tomb right after she made her bet and how he will pay for it later.” Tikki said with a smile thinking of how those two always made bets and the other always had to pay for something.

“Why does she have a tomb if she isn’t dead?” Adrien asked.

“Well, after the big war in Egypt. We all had to fake our deaths, resulting in all of us having a tomb with all our things in them. We just don’t know the exact locations of them.” Trixx quickly explained.

“Back then, we were so highly viewed that we all had a tomb made for us. None of us knew at the time. A few centuries passed and Duusu started to get bored, she became an archaeologist to seek adventure and since she already know most of the history it made her job easier. So one day she came across _MY_ tomb and written on the walls it talked about the rest of them also having tombs scattered around the world.” Tikki explained further.

“Almost all the ancient things you see around here is what Tikki collected back in that time. The weapons down stairs are what was found in my tomb. Duusu is still searching for the rest of the tombs since only my and Tikki’s were found near the Pharaoh’s tomb.” Plagg said.

 “I think, it’s cool. Having history and scientific things surround you and remind you of the old days.” Adrien said.

“It isn’t always as glamorous as we make it out to be. Although we had great experiences and met the most amazing people that you could think of, we had our fair share of horrible memories. People die. People we love, or care about a lot. They either die before their time or because of old age.” Pollen said turning the mood dark.

“I lost a lot of people during the war times. Holding them in my arms, seeing the life leave there eyes as they blow out their last breath. Having to tell their loved ones that they were brave. It’s hard. But at the same time wonderful. Remembering all the good times we had, things we did together. It is an experience that can’t be taken away by any one or even bad memories.” Plagg said.

“We mourn them and then try to move on. We try to do good as we go. And make as much good memories of everyone we care about.” Tikki ended.

“Now let’s eat!” Tikki said loudly as she clapped her hands together.

 

* * *

 

“Sir!” said the man, which is second in charge, as he slightly bowed putting his right hand over his heart. “The situation has turned grim. Marvin and his crew have been attacked. The crew is in the hospital, badly beaten and a few broken bones.”

“And what of Marvin?” the other man in the big chair asked.

“Unfortunately, Marvin was killed.  We can’t locate his supply either.”

The boss groaned at the information. “And the sell rate?”

“It has gone up since the police had warn everyone not to take drugs. But some of the supplies are going missing in areas that wasn’t attacked by the vigilante. I am currently investigating the situation as it seems that the sellers are using some themselves.” He explained.

“Very well. Continue with your work and keep me updated. Oh, and if these sellers want to use so badly, don’t be shy in giving them a little more to use. We can always find new sellers.” The boss said.

“As you wish, sir.” The other man bowed again then left the room to go about his business.

 

* * *

 

“Just ask!” Marinette said after a few blocks from Adrien’s apartment.

Adrien’s eyes went wide as he looked over at her. “What?” he asked.

“You have this look since I woke up and I can see that you want to ask, but that you don’t want to be rude. So just ask the question that has been eating at you. I will try and answer as much as I can.” Marinette said as she looked at the pavement as they walked slowly towards the bakery.

Adrien had too many questions to just ask one, but since she had given permission he would have to choose one. “How many people have you killed?” Of all the questions going through his head, why did he settle on that one?

“Well, since the first one I killed was in self-defense and the rest was to survive. I sort of lost count. I don’t kill because it’s fun, nor because I like it, to be honest I hate myself for doing it. But the island I was on was either kill or be killed. So after two years, it kind of turned into instinct.” Marinette explained.

“Okay, how did your hands really get hurt?” Adrien asked next.

 “I was kidnapped by a group that stole children and sell them off as either slaves or to prostitute rings. It was while I was still training to fight them, they got the drop on me and locked me up. I got an opening to escape and two guards grabbed me. They threw me on the ground, one sat on top of me holding my hands in place while the other used his gun to hit my hands so that I wouldn’t be able to escape again. He hit them until almost all the bones were visible.” Marinette said.

“But how are you able to use them then? The doctor said that by the extent of you injuries that you don’t have mobility in them, I even saw the way you were holding your pen while writing.” Adrien said.

“It wasn’t easy. It happen only the first year I was there. The man that took care of me forced me to use my hands whether they hurt or not. I got almost 90 % mobility back because of that. I heard that the doctor told my parents that I hand little to no mobility and I knew that they would tell you guys the same thing. So I had to put on an act. Make you believe that it was true, and to keep suspicions at bay.”

“Did you really have a crush on me, or were you just saying that?” Adrien asked.

Marinette stopped in the middle of the walk way. Her face turned a slight red “I really did . . . I still do actually. But I know that we can never be.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You saw what I did to that man and I wasn’t even trying. I’m a killer, Adrien. You don’t deserve to be loved by a murderer.” Marinette still haven’t looked up.

Adrien put his hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. “Marinette, last night you saved my life. You killed him in self-defense in my eyes. You are not a murderer. How about we make a deal.”

“We already have, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. But let me add one more thing. My deal is this. I will love you as long as I live no matter what. I want you to me my girlfriend, if you want to that is.” Adrien smiled at her.

“I would love to be your girlfriend. And I will love you as long as I live. But we should try and stay alive for that to happen.”

“I know, okay. I suck at fighting. That is why I said we need to go to Plagg’s gym to help me train, and because he really needs someone that can go head to head with him.” Adrien gave a sigh “I can’t keep up with him and he beats me every time I get the upper hand.” Adrien said as the two continued walking.

Marinette gave a chuckle as she took Adrien’s hand, snuggling up to his arm. “That’s because of your weak spot.”

Adrien came to a halt “My, what?” he asked looking at her confused as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

“Your weak spot. Tell me, does Plagg always strike when your left is turned to him?” Marinette asked.

Adrien stood there in thought “Now that you mention it, he only strike back at me once my left side is to him.”

“That’s because of your weak spot. You are right handed. You tell everyone that by your stance alone.  Whenever you walk or run forward, you always start with your right leg. You favor your right side because you know you will strike harder, leaving your left wide open. Like this, I’ll move slowly and show you.” Marinette stood in front of him like they were having a normal conversation on the street.

“You have to be relaxed, you always have to be alert, but not at attention. Like how I am standing now.” Marinette gestured to herself.

She stood like she would when having ‘girls’ talk with Alya, how she would be when casually talking to her parents. Nothing to make you think that she would be ready for an attack.

“Punch me.” Marinette suddenly said to Adrien, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“What? I can’t punch you!” Adrien protested.

“Just do it. Go slow and I will show you what I mean by weak spot.” Marinette gave a smile.

Adrien launched forward noting everything that she had told him. His first move was putting his right leg forward, next punching with his right hand. And Marinette? She just simply stepped to her right, making way for Adrien.

Once she was out of the way Adrien turned to his left where Marinette grabbed his left arm, twisting it behind his back and forcing him face first to the ground. She stopped and pulled him back up once people around her started cheering.

“Serves him right for wanting to hit a lady.” Said an old woman, walking by and hitting Adrien on the back with her purse.

Marinette giggle and helped him stand, Adrien only groaned rubbing his arm. They continued on their way to the bakery in a type of silence until Adrien finely spoke “you did that on purpose. You knew people would be looking”

Marinette gave him a smile “but you saw what I meant didn’t you?”

“Kind of” Was all he said, not really the full extent of what she meant. The two of them walked in behind the alleyway to retrieve her clothes, before they headed to the front to enter through the bakery. 

 


End file.
